Um começo diferente
by Lola Carvalho
Summary: Um cenário diferente para o The Mentalist. Afinal, quem nunca se perguntou como seria Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane e os outros personagens quando crianças? ***Eu não possuo o The Mentalist nem seus personagens
1. Manhã de sábado

**Boa tardeee!**  
><strong>Como vocês puderam ver no título e na sinopse, essa história contém elementos um pouco diferentes da história da série. Ela relata como seriam os personagens quando eram criançasadolescentes.**  
><strong>Eu realmente espero que gostem :)<strong>  
><strong>E, por favor, me digam o que acharam no final :D<strong>

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Não eram todas as vezes que as manhãs de sábado começavam tão ensolaradas como naquela manhã.<p>

O sol invadia as janelas e ultrapassava levemente as cortinas lilás e branca do quarto das meninas.

– Bom dia princesinhas – disse Gregory Fischer sentando-se em uma das camas enquanto balançava gentilmente as duas meninas, acordando-as de seus sonhos

– Bom dia papai! – respondeu Kim sonolenta, sorrindo.

– Bom dia Greg! – respondeu também Teresa Lisbon, que estava deitada na cama ao lado.

– O café já está na mesa! Levantem-se e se troquem rápido para vocês poderem ir brincar lá fora... – anunciou o homem animado, já em seu caminho de saída do quarto.

Kim levantou-se primeiro e rapidamente trocou seu pijama cor de rosa por uma saia jeans e uma camiseta branca, e depois foi maquiar-se em frente ao espelho.

Teresa sentou-se na cama e observava a meio irmã se arrumar, enquanto tentava despertar por completo e pensava no que faria neste dia.

– Kim? – chamou Teresa

– Sim?!

– Eu estava pensando... Você poderia deixar eu ficar com você e seus amigos hoje... – pediu inocentemente a menina de doze anos.

– Está louca, Teresa? Por que razão, eu permitiria que uma criança como você ficasse comigo e com os meus amigos?

– Ah, Kim... Você não é tão mais velha do que eu! – protestou Teresa – São apenas dez meses de diferença...

– Dez meses que fazem com que eu tenha treze anos, e você apenas doze... Pirralha!

– Hum... Acabou de fazer aniversário e já está se achando, não é Kim?! – Teresa perguntou, mas Kim não respondeu

Kim terminou de se arrumar e desceu para o primeiro andar da casa. Teresa levantou-se e vestiu-se com uma calça jeans simples e uma camiseta amarela. Sua favorita.

Desceu e encontrou-se com todos na cozinha, onde a mesa do café da manhã estava posta, e os outros já se alimentavam das deliciosas panquecas de Mary Lisbon, mãe de Teresa.

– Bom dia dorminhoca, Teresa... – cumprimentou animada Mary

– Bom dia mamãe!

– Fiz uma salada de frutas pra você! – Teresa sorriu e pegou das mãos de sua mãe a tigela com as frutas, sorrindo levemente.

Frutas eram a escolha preferida do pai de Teresa, e ela o acompanhava muitas vezes, mas agora, depois de perder tragicamente seu pai em um acidente de carro, frutas estavam longe de ser a escolha de Teresa... Mas ela não queria desapontar a mãe, então apenas sorriu e agradeceu.

Assim que terminou sua primeira refeição do dia, Kim Fischer se despediu de seu pai e de sua madrasta, e saiu correndo ao encontro de seus amigos. Teresa Lisbon, por sua vez, saiu correndo para seu quarto antes que sua mãe a obrigasse a sair com Kim.

Entrou em seu quarto, fechou a porta e ajoelhou-se no chão ao lado de sua cama para poder alcançar uma caixa decorada, onde ela guardava algumas coisas suas.

Retirou de dentro da caixa seu diário e uma caneta com pequenos enfeites rosa na ponta e abriu em uma página em branco.

_"Querido Diário,_

_Hoje quase faz um ano e cinco meses que o papai morreu, mas acho que minha mãe nem se lembra mais disso... Ou talvez ela não queira se lembrar._

_Ela está feliz com o Greg, e eu fico feliz por ela, mas eu sinto muito a falta do papai e das nossas brincadeiras juntos._

_Greg ontem me disse que eu podia chama-lo de pai, mas eu não sei... Acho que ainda não estou preparada._

_Ah, hoje também faz três meses que minha mãe e Greg se casaram, e que eu tenho que dividir o quarto com Kim Fischer._

_Espero que as coisas melhorem com o passar dos anos, ou não vejo a hora de entrar na faculdade!"_

Uma batida na porta tirou Teresa de seus pensamentos que eram transcritos em seu diário, e ela guardou rapidamente seu diário dentro da caixa e a empurrou para debaixo da cama.

– Teresa? – ela Mary quem batia na porta

– Pode entrar, mamãe...

– Filha, o dia está lindo! Por que você não vai lá fora brincar, hein?

– Ah, mamãe, eu prefiro ficar aqui e ler um livro...

– Mas meu amor, o dia está tão lindo!

– Mas eu não quero mamãe! – Mary se sentou no chão ao lado da filha e a abraçou

– Teresa, eu sei que os sábados ainda são difíceis pra você... Também são para mim! Mas querida, você tem que continuar, ok?! Seu pai iria querer que fosse assim...

– Está bem! – a menina concordou por causa da insistência da mãe.

Teresa saiu da sua casa ainda um pouco contrariada, mas saiu.

– O que foi que houve com ela? – perguntou Greg para Mary

– Os sábados eram os dias que ela e o pai saiam para brincar juntos... Ela ainda sente muita falta dele. – afirmou tristemente a mulher

– Eu sinto muito! – disse Greg e abraçou Mary

Teresa foi encontrar-se com a meio irmã, Kim, no parque perto de onde eles moravam.

– Oi Kim... – ela disse

– O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Kim indignada

– Vim ficar aqui com você... Por que você não me apresenta aos seus amigos?

– Porque aqui é lugar para adolescentes legais, não para pirralhos!

Ninguém gosta de ser rejeitado, e Teresa Lisbon não era uma exceção.

Ela retirou-se dali o mais rápido que conseguiu correr e escondeu-se em um lugar afastado naquele mesmo parque.

Sentou-se abraçando seus joelhos e abaixou sua cabeça, antes que a primeira lágrima escorresse de seus olhos.

Se Kim pudesse vê-la, provavelmente estaria zombando dela para seus amigos "adolescentes", considerava Teresa em sua mente.

Não muitas lágrimas foram derramadas depois da primeira. Na verdade, Teresa não gostava de demonstrar seus sentimentos para as pessoas.

Tinha poucos amigos, principalmente agora, depois que perdera seu pai e então mudara de cidade.

A mão de alguém encostou no ombro de Teresa, e ela levantou os olhos para ver quem era.

Uma menina, mais ou menos da sua idade, de cabelos ruivos compridos, sardas nas bochechas e muito sorridente.

– Olá! – disse a menina

– Olá...

– Eu vi o que Kim Fischer fez com você... Aquilo realmente não foi legal.

– É... – Teresa estava confusa

– Me disseram que você é irmã dela...

– Meio irmã... O pai dela se casou com a minha mãe – revelou Teresa

– Hum... Se importa se eu perguntar uma coisa?

– Acho que não... Pergunte!

– Seus pais são divorciados? – perguntou a menina curiosa

– Não, eles... O meu pai morreu em um acidente de carro há um ano e cinco meses...

– Eu sinto muito!

– Obrigada! – disse Teresa envergonhada – Eu e meu pai costumávamos brincar aos sábados... Nosso jogo favorito era o detetive. Ele sempre saia correndo atrás de mim depois dizendo que eu era uma fugitiva e que ele era do FBI e iria me prender... Quando ele conseguia me pegar, ele fazia cócegas em mim até minhas bochechas ficarem roxas! – Teresa sorriu com as lembranças

– São boas memórias... Eu adoro brincar de detetive! Vamos brincar juntas?

– Vamos! Eu ainda tenho esse jogo na minha casa... É por aqui. – Teresa indicou o caminho para a menina e ambas começaram a caminhar juntas – Desculpe, eu nem me apresentei... Sou Teresa Lisbon!

– É um prazer Teresa. Eu me chamo Grace Van Pelt.

– O prazer é todo meu, Grace! – as duas apertaram as mãos e continuaram a caminhar em direção a casa de Teresa.

* * *

><p><strong>Não deixem de comentar, por favor!<strong>  
><strong>É muito importante para mim saber o que vocês pensam :P<strong>  
><strong>Beijinhos<strong>


	2. Amigos

**Bom dia lindinhos!**  
><strong>Neste capítulo vocês já vão ver onde está o Patrick :D <strong>  
><strong>Mas o próximo vai ser mais conclusivo :)<strong>  
><strong>O Cho e o Rigsby aparecerão em breve ;)<strong>  
><strong>Espero que gostem! <strong>

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Mary Lisbon, mãe de Teresa, tinha cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. Quando o pai de sua filha ainda era vivo ele costumava dizer que se olhasse bem fundo nos olhos dela, ele poderia ver todos os seus mais lindos sonhos.<p>

Era alta, magra e sempre muito educada e carinhosa com todos ao seu redor. Tinha mania de se lembrar de todas as datas importantes.

Hoje ela, infelizmente, lembrava que há um ano e cinco meses atrás ela estava no hospital junto com Teresa, sua filha mais velha, que, pelo cansaço do dia agitado, estava adormecida no colo de sua mãe.

Ela estava triste, não havia como negar. Aquele dia no passado fora um dos dias mais difíceis da sua vida. O dia que precedera a morte trágica de Peter Lisbon, pai de Teresa.

E em pensar que não era para Peter estar naquele carro naquela hora, mas sim ela, a fazia mais e mais angustiada.

Olhar para os olhos de Teresa era o que a animava. Aqueles olhos verdes claros, como os do pai, faziam com que, naquele dia, ela tivesse forças para continuar e não desistir.

Seu atual marido, Gregory Fischer, também era um bom motivo para não desistir.

Ele era doce e gentil, nunca pressionou Teresa a aceita-lo como um pai, embora em algumas situações ele sugerira que ela o chamasse de pai.

Porém, Teresa era muito reservada e ainda se lembrava de cada detalhe do pai. Ela sentia muito a falta dele.

Mary queria poder ajudar a filha a se desfazer do luto, a encontrar amigos... Mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, a não ser o que ela já estava fazendo, que era mandar sua filha ir brincar fora de casa aos sábados e domingos.

Na maioria das vezes funcionava, mas em outras, Teresa implorava para poder ficar em casa, e até chorava algumas vezes. Porém, desde que se mudou para sua nova casa com Gregory, Teresa não demonstrava muita aversão quanto a sair de casa, exceto por hoje, um dia tão complicado para a família Lisbon.

Ainda eram dez horas da manhã, quando Teresa entrou de supetão em sua casa correndo em direção ao seu quarto, no andar de cima.

– Teresa? Teresa é você? – gritou Mary

– Sim, mãe... – a menina desceu alguns degraus da escada para poder ser vista pela mãe

– O que faz em casa tão cedo, querida?

– Viemos pegar um jogo, mamãe, só isso...

– "Viemos"? Você e mais quem? – Teresa desceu completamente as escadas e sua nova amiga, Grace, a acompanhou, podendo assim ser vista por Mary

– Essa é Grace Van Pelt...

– Muito prazer senhora Lisbon – a menina de doze anos estendeu a mão educadamente à Mary

– O prazer é todo meu, querida! – Mary sorriu ao conhecer a companhia da filha. Finalmente a filha teria uma amiga nesta vizinhança

– Vem, Grace! Vamos brincar... – disse Teresa, e saiu correndo novamente em direção ao seu quarto.

Após jogarem detetive até cansarem, as duas meninas jogavam um jogo qualquer sentadas em cima da cama de Teresa.

– E... – Teresa lança o dado – Cinco! Isso quer dizer que eu ganhei! – comemorou Teresa com as mãos para o alto

– Ah... Eu queria ter vencido essa partida.

– Mas você venceu todas as outras... Eu tinha que ganhar pelo menos uma – Teresa riu

– Justo!

– Vamos guardar e pegar outro? – perguntou Teresa e Grace respondeu assentindo com a cabeça

– Segunda feira começam as aulas... – disse Grace pensativa

– Pois é... Qual é a sua sala?

– É o 7ºA... E a sua?

– Também!

– Legal! Vamos ser colegas de classe também!

– Teresa?! – chamou Mary do andar de baixo – O almoço está servido querida!

Em um pulo, Grace e Teresa saíram de cima da cama e desceram as escadas.

– Teresa, eu já tenho que ir embora... Amanhã conversamos! – disse Grace

– Não quer almoçar aqui?

– Não, obrigada... Minha mãe deve estar me esperando para almoçar lá em casa, já...

– Tudo bem então, nos vemos amanhã! – Teresa se despediu de Grace, e depois foi almoçar

Gregory Fischer ficara na garagem consertando seu carro a manhã inteira, e ao que parecia, ficaria mais o resto do dia inteiro, pois ainda não havia conseguido terminar sua tarefa. Mas por agora, ele daria uma pausa. Principalmente porque sua esposa o havia chamado para almoçar.

Quando estava caminhando da garagem, que ficava do lado de fora da casa, até a porta de entrada, ele avistou um rosto conhecido de uma menina que saía de dentro de sua residência.

Ele pensou que estava muito enganado, afinal, se fosse quem ele pensava, nunca ou pouco provavelmente frequentaria sua casa.

– Venha querido, sente-se... Eu já estou te servindo – disse Mary gentilmente

– Aquela menina que acabou de sair daqui era Grace Van Pelt? – perguntou Gregory confuso

– Sim, ela veio aqui em casa hoje e nós jogamos alguns jogos de tabuleiro – respondeu Teresa animada

– Grace Van Pelt? Filha de David Van Pelt?

– Isso mesmo querido... – disse Mary – Eu também me espantei um pouco...

– Por que se espantaram? – perguntou Teresa

– David Van Pelt é o dono do Chicago Bears! Sabem?! O time de futebol americano...

– Ohh...

Kim Fischer foi a última a chegar, pois estava conversando com seu precioso grupo de amigos, mas foi repreendida pelo pai por causa da demora.

O resto do almoço fora tranquilo, até o telefone tocar e tirar Gregory da mesa.

– Alô?

– Alô, Greg?

– Sim sou eu...

– Hey, Greg, sou eu, o Alex... Alex Jane, se lembra?

– Alex! – exclamou Gregory – Claro que me lembro! Quanto tempo não nos vemos, hein?!

– Pois é... Eu estou morando aqui em Chicago agora

– Poxa, que legal!

– É, eu estava pensando em marcarmos um jantar... Para nos revermos, o que acha?

– Muito legal a ideia! Está livre hoje?

– Sim, estou...

– Ótimo, então nos vemos às sete?

– Claro... Eu vou levar meu filho, Patrick, tudo bem? – perguntou Alex do outro lado da linha

– Sem problemas, eu nem sabia que tinha um filho...

– Pois é... Ele tem quinze anos. E você, não teve filhos?

– Sim, tenho sim! Tenho duas meninas, uma tem doze e outra treze e Três meninos que estão morando com os avós – disse Gregory

– Que ótimo! Então o Patrick vai ter com quem conversar... Nos vemos às sete então!

– Ok, até as sete! – e ambos desligaram o telefone

Gregory voltou até a cozinha e contou as novidades para sua família.

Disse para vestirem suas melhores roupas e também para as meninas ajudarem a Mary a fazer sua melhor comida, pois hoje receberia um antigo e bom amigo em sua casa.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí, o que acharam? <strong>  
><strong>Viajei muito quanto ao pai da Grace ser o dono do Chicago Bears?<strong>  
><strong>Comentem, please :D<strong>

**Beijinhos**


	3. Xeque Mate

**Bom diaaa o/ **  
><strong>Capítulo novoo :P<strong>  
><strong>Bom, espero que gostem deste capítulo :D <strong>  
><strong>Rigsby e Cho entrarão em breve na história :)<strong>

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Todos estavam muito agitados naquela tarde.<p>

Kim e Teresa não saíram para poder ajudar Mary com o jantar, assim como Gregory dissera.

– Teresa, sabe o que eu estava pensando? – perguntou Gregory entrando na cozinha

– Não. O que?

– Você poderia fazer um torta de amora, o que acha? – Teresa nada respondeu, apenas riu.

Quando Greg e Mary ainda eram namorados, Teresa aproveitara uma tarde que os dois saíram e a deixaram sozinha, para pegar o livro de receitas da mãe e arriscar alguma coisa.

O resultado foi (além de uma pia repleta de louça) a melhor torta de amora que Gregory e Mary tinham alguma vez provado.

Desde então, Gregory aproveita cada oportunidade que tem para pedir à sua afilhada que ela prepare sua especialidade.

E, desta vez, Teresa o fez.

Pegou todos os ingredientes necessários e os colocou em cima da pia.

Kim os guardava na medida em que eram usados, para ajudar a irmã, e em pouco tempo a torta já estava pronta para ser levada ao forno.

– Pronto! É só esperar dourar... – anunciou Teresa

– Ótimo! Agora eu quero as duas subindo, tomando banho e colocando a melhor roupa! – ordenou Greg – Eles devem chegar aqui em breve...

– Mas, Greg, eu ainda preciso de ajuda aqui com a mesa – disse Mary

– Não tem problema, quando elas terminarem de se arrumar elas põe a mesa.

Já eram seis e quarenta quando as duas meninas desceram bem vestidas e perfumadas para terminarem de ajudar a mãe.

Teresa estava com uma calça capri de cintura alta, uma camisa desenhada com pequenas flores e os primeiros botões abertos, e uma camiseta básica azul por baixo. Já Kim usava um vestido cor de rosa sem estampa e uma tiara com enfeite de flor nos cabelos.

– Muito bem meninas! – parabenizou Mary ao ver o trabalho das duas, tanto na mesa de jantar, quanto em sua aparência.

– Estão lindas, princesinhas do papai! – disse Greg e abaixou para abraça-las

Não tardou muito para que Alex e Patrick Jane chegassem, apesar de seu pequeno atraso de quinze minutos.

Teresa correu para abrir a porta assim que ouviu a campainha soar.

Alex Jane era muito diferente do que ela imaginava. Ele era esguio, tinha os cabelos castanhos escuro levemente bagunçados e seu olho era azul acinzentado. Ele não aparentava a idade que tinha... Parecia alguns anos mais velho. Porém essa era uma coisa que Teresa nunca admitiria para ninguém, pois ia contra a educação que seus pais lhe haviam ensinado.

– Boa noite, pequena! – disse Alex sorridente – Seu pai está?

– Está sim, senhor Jane. Estávamos esperando pelo senhor... Por favor, entre! – convidou Teresa

– Obrigado! – Alex entrou na casa, e Teresa pôde ver seu filho atrás dele.

Patrick Jane também era diferente do que Teresa imaginava.

_"Diferente não... Melhor!"_ pensou ela.

Ele tinha cabelos loiros, era alguns centímetros mais alto do que ela, seu sorriso era perfeito. E seus olhos... _"Oh... Que olhos"_ Azuis claríssimos, que não apenas representavam sua cor favorita, como também tranquilidade.

– Boa noite! Eu sou Patrick Jane – disse ele e estendeu sua mão, porém, ao contrário do que Teresa pensava, ele não chacoalhou a mão dela em um cumprimento, mas levou-a até seus lábios e beijou delicadamente, como um cavalheiro. Teresa corou e sorriu.

– Boa noite, eu sou Teresa Lisbon – respondeu ela

– Teresa... Lindo nome!

– Obrigada – Teresa sentia não apenas suas bochechas arderem, mas seu rosto inteiro.

Patrick seguiu cumprimentando os outros moradores da casa, mas Teresa não prestara muita atenção na conversa.

Foi apenas quando ouviu sua mãe anunciar que o jantar estava servido que ela saiu do mundo das fantasias e voltou para o planeta Terra.

Durante o jantar, Greg relembrava de como havia conhecido Alex e também sobre todas as histórias engraçadas e improváveis que os dois viveram juntos.

Teresa, que prestava bastante atenção na conversa, descobriu que Patrick era conhecido no circo como o "Garoto Maravilha" por conta de seus dons de leitura da mente. Mas também descobriu que tudo aquilo não passava de uma simples leitura corporal. Armação.

Quando o jantar estava quase no fim e a hora da sobremesa se aproximava, para a alegria de todos, Alex disse que estava mudando de cidade pois percebera que estava dando um mal exemplo ao seu filho. Que enganar as pessoas é errado, e que agora ele queria que Patrick tivesse boas companhias para que se tornasse um homem melhor do que ele.

Gregory aplaudiu a decisão e ofereceu ajuda no que fosse necessário.

Teresa considerava em sua mente se era esse o motivo da visita, quando, passeando com seu olhar pela sala de jantar, pegou Patrick Jane com os olhos sobre ela.

Era pouco provável que fosse apenas uma coincidência, pois eles estavam sentados em lugares distantes um do outro, e Teresa teve a confirmação de que ele olhava propositalmente para ela quando, no encontrar dos olhares, Patrick desviou-o e passou a encarar seu prato vazio.

Porém tímido era uma coisa que Patrick Jane não era... Então, cedo ou tarde, ele encontraria um modo de conversar com a pequena morena de olhos verdes que o deixou impressionado por sua beleza natural.

Mary foi até a cozinha e voltou com a torta que Teresa fizera, disposta em um prato grande. Gregory, sem aguentar a ansiedade, pegou a espátula e dividiu a torta em oito pedaços enquanto Mary os colocava nos pratos.

A sobremesa fora igualmente admirada, tanto pelos pais, quanto pelas visitas.

– Foi Teresa quem fez! – exclamou Mary, orgulhosa

– Teresa... – começou Patrick – Você cozinha divinamente!

– Obrigada! – respondeu a menina envergonhada.

Como num passe de mágica, a torta desapareceu dos pratos de todos e os adultos seguiram para a sala, onde a conversa teria continuação, deixando Teresa, Patrick e Kim à sós.

– Então Teresa... – disse Patrick – O que mais você sabe fazer bem?

– Ah, eu... Sou campeã de xadrez...

– Tem algum tabuleiro onde possamos jogar?

– No escritório... – intrometeu-se Kim – Sabe, Patrick, eu vivo pedindo para Teresa me ensinar a jogar... Mas ela nunca o faz – mentiu Kim, e Patrick percebeu a mentira

– Ótimo! Você pode aprender enquanto nos assiste jogar...

Bem, essa não era exatamente a resposta que Kim Fischer esperava, mas antes isso do que nada.

Todos os jovens se dirigiram até o escritório, e cada um se posicionou em seu lugar: Teresa do lado das peças claras, Patrick do lado das peças escuras e Kim em uma cadeira ao lado do tabuleiro.

O jogo começou, e Kim, tentava de diversas formas entrar em algum assunto com Patrick, mas ela não teve sucesso.

Foi então que Gregory Fischer apareceu na porta do escritório, encontrando-os, e disse:

– Kim, vá ajudar sua mãe a tirar a mesa...

– Depois eu vou, pai, agora estou jogando xadrez – respondeu a menina sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro, por mais que não conseguisse entender nada do que se passava no jogo.

– Patrick e Teresa estão jogando xadrez... Não você. Agora vá ajudar sua mãe com a mesa!

Kim revirou os olhos e saiu do escritório para a sala de jantar, deixando Patrick e Teresa sozinhos com seus sorrisos tímidos.

– Então quer dizer que você consegue ler o pensamento das pessoas?! – indagou Teresa

– Sim... Agora mesmo você está pensando "Que bom que ele não pode realmente ler os pensamentos" – constatou Patrick fazendo Teresa rir – Por que não chama o senhor Fischer de pai? – Teresa espantou-se com a pergunta – Sabe?! Kim chama a senhora Lisbon de mãe, apesar de ser a madrasta...

– Meu pai morreu em um acidente de carro, mas antes disso nós éramos muito amigos... Greg nunca será como o meu pai!

– Entendo... Mas pelo menos você e sua meio irmã são próximas...

– Eu e Kim? Próximas? – Teresa soltou uma gargalhada irônica – Ela está apenas tentando parecer gentil...

– É de se entender – Patrick riu um pouco – Filha única... Mimada pelo pai – constatou – Você, por outro lado... Tries irmãos, não é?! – Teresa assentiu com a cabeça – Não que seus pais não te mimassem, afinal você é a mais velha e a única menina, mas você sempre soube dividir a atenção... – Patrick moveu um peça do tabuleiro – Xeque!

– Hum, você é bom... – disse Teresa analisando o jogo – Mas não tanto como eu – ela então faz sua jogada – Xeque Mate!

– Nossa... Eu perdi para uma garota! – disse Patrick em tom de brincadeira e Teresa riu

– Campeã por quatro anos seguidos na escola! – Teresa levantou-se e estendeu sua mão para Patrick apertar, e ele assim o fez.

– Você está estudando naquela escola aqui perto? – perguntou Patrick

– Sim

– Eu também... Eu estava pensando se... Poderíamos ficar juntos no intervalo... É que eu sou novo, ainda não conheço ninguém...

– Claro! – respondeu Teresa

– Patrick, filho, está na hora de irmos... – Alex gritou desde a sala

– Bom, eu tenho que ir... Foi um prazer conhecer você Teresa! – ele se abaixou um pouco e a abraçou.

– O prazer é todo meu! – disse ela envergonhada

Patrick se despediu dos outros, assim como também seu pai, e saíram da casa para irem até seu carro, e depois se foram.

Teresa não quis conversar mais aquela noite, apenas colocou sua camisola azul e se deitou em sua cama e olhando para o teto, pensando em Patrick Jane, adormeceu.

* * *

><p><strong>O que acharam? :D<strong>  
><strong>Lembrando que, sempre que vocês virem algum erro, por favor, me avisem! *-*<strong>

**Até o próximo capítulo :3**  
><strong>Beijinhooos<strong>


	4. O primeiro dia

Podemos dizer que segunda feira era o dia menos favorito da semana para todos os que frequentam escolas e também para os que trabalham. Mas havia uma única segunda feira no ano em que todos acordavam dispostos, alegres e ansiosos para fazerem suas obrigações.

O primeiro dia de aula.

O cheiro dos cadernos novos invadiam as narinas de Teresa e Kim, que haviam acabado de organizar os materiais em suas mochilas, logo após de tomarem o café da manhã.

– Vamos meninas! – gritava Gregory do lado de fora, pressionando a buzina do carro.

Kim terminava de se passar uma sombra verde clara em seus olhos.

Teresa passou um rímel preto, e saiu correndo até o andar de baixo.

– Quando nós vamos poder ir com o ônibus da escola, Greg? – perguntou Teresa, sentando-se no banco da frente

– Não sei. Depois discutimos isso... – respondeu ele – Vamos Kim! – ele gritou e buzinou novamente.

Enquanto isso, Patrick e Alex Jane já estavam na frente do colégio e entravam pela porta da secretaria.

– Bom dia... Eu tenho uma hora marcada com o diretor... Mineli – disse educadamente Alex

– Senhor Jane, não é? – perguntou Cristina, a moça da recepção

– Sim, sou eu!

– O diretor já está te aguardando! É por aqui... – a gentil recepcionista indicou o caminho que levava até a sala da diretora, e eles a seguiram.

Virgil Mineli não poderia ser considerado um homem velho. Mas jovem ele não era.

Tinha cabelo castanho claro, e usava um terno preto com uma gravata azul listrada. Não tinha muitas rugas aparentes, mas sua testa tinha algumas marcas de expressão, que com o tempo ficariam mais visíveis.

Apesar de sua posição de diretor, ele parecia um homem muito agradável e gentil, e não do tipo que vai trabalhar como se estivesse fazendo um favor para alguém, mas sim como uma pessoa que encontrara seu lugar no mundo, fazendo aquilo que ele gostava de fazer.

– Senhor Jane! Patrick! – cumprimentou Mineli apertando-lhes as mãos

– Bom dia! – ambos responderam

– Por favor sentem-se! Cristina, muito obrigado... Você já pode ir agora – Mineli dispensou a recepcionista e se sentou em uma grande cadeira atrás de sua mesa – Agora, vamos discutir sobre a sua situação, Patrick... – todos pareciam um pouco apreensivos, então respiraram fundo. Mineli analisava alguns papeis, que antes repousavam na sua mesa antes de continuar – Seus testes foram... Bem positivos, Patrick! Tirou 100 em quase todos eles. Estou impressionado! Para quem nunca frequentou a escola...

– Isso quer dizer que ele está dentro? – perguntou Alex agitado

– Vamos com calma senhor Jane... Se habituar de uma hora para outra dentro de uma escola não é uma tarefa fácil! – advertiu o diretor – No entanto eu... Compreendo que, quando se trata de educação, quanto mais tarde, pior... Só um instante, por favor – Mineli pediu e pegou o telefone que foi direto para a linha telefônica da recepcionista e pediu para ela mandasse alguém entrar.

Uma mulher de estatura média, negra, de cabelos presos em um coque, vestindo um terninho básico azul marinho entrou pouco tempo depois.

– Senhor Jane e Patrick, eu quero que vocês conheçam a senhora Hightower... Ela é professora de matemática, e a que melhor organiza uma sala nesta escola! – elogiou-a Mineli

– Muito prazer! – cumprimentaram ambos

– O prazer é todo meu! – respondeu Hightower

– A senhora Hightower irá indicar um dos nossos alunos do colégio para te ajudar, Patrick, a se ambientar aqui na escola. Hoje você frequentará as aulas normalmente, e ao fim do dia, eu quero que você venha até a minha sala para conversarmos, tudo bem?!

Alex não podia conter o sorriso ao ouvir que o filho seria, de última hora, aceito na escola. Patrick também não se continha de alegria.

Principalmente porque hoje ele tinha um "encontro" marcado na hora do intervalo com uma certa morena...

Depois de algumas instruções que foram passadas para Patrick, como "Não corra. Não grite. Não fale enquanto a professora estiver explicando..." dentre outras coisas, Patrick dirigiu-se até a sala onde seria sua primeira aula.

No começo havia apenas dois outros alunos na sala, mas aos poucos outros adolescentes chegaram e encheram a sala de aula.

Adolescentes cheios de novidades das férias para contar para os amigos.

Não era de se espantar que ninguém viesse falar com Patrick naquele primeiro dia, então ele aproveitara para aprender um pouco mais sobre os colegas de classe, fazendo suas famosas leituras corporais.

Teresa Lisbon, que teve aula de biologia e em seguida, de química, não parava de pensar se Patrick havia vindo à escola, se ele iria mesmo lanchar com ela... Não parava de pensar naqueles olhos azuis.

Ao menos ela tinha uma amiga para conversar durante este tempo de espera e inquietação. Grace realmente era uma excelente companhia.

Os professores conseguiram conter os ânimos de todos os alunos depois de algum tempo, mas a cada troca de sala que eles faziam, o alvoroço se instalava de novo, o que tornava as aulas muito mais curtas naquele primeiro dia de aula.

– E então se vocês observarem aq-

O sinal da escola soou interrompendo o professor Bertram de continuar sua explicação e indicando que a aula havia acabado e agora era a hora do intervalo.

O tão esperado momento.

Teresa foi até o refeitório, acompanhada de sua nova amiga, Grace Van Pelt, e olhava ao redor para tentar encontrar ao Patrick.

Grace escolheu uma mesa vazia e sentou, mas Teresa permanecia de pé olhando para os lados.

– Teresa? Está me ouvindo? – perguntou Grace

– C-Claro que estou Grace... – gaguejou ela e sentou-se

– Então, o que você achou do senhor Bertram?

– Bertram? Professor de química? – Grace assentiu com a cabeça – Ah... Ele é um pouco estranho...

– Essa é sua forma educada de dizer que achou que ele será o pior professor que você já teve? – disse uma voz masculina que veio de trás de Teresa, e ela virou-se para encontrar as curvas loiras mais lindas que ela já havia visto algum dia: Patrick Jane.

–Patrick! Eu estava procurando você... – disse ela um pouco tímida – Essa é minha amiga, Grace Van Pelt

– Muito prazer Grace! Eu sou Patrick...

– O prazer é todo meu Patrick...

– Quer se sentar conosco? – convidou Teresa

– Seria ótimo! – Patrick escolheu seu lugar ao lado de Teresa

– Que bom que você veio! – disse Teresa animada

– Que bom que conseguimos nos encontrar aqui... Como estão indo as aulas?

– Bem... Ah, você sabe... São aulas... E você?

– Legal... – ambos não paravam de sorrir um para o outro.

– Como vocês se conheceram? – perguntou Grace – Achei que fosse nova aqui, Teresa.

– E sou! O pai do Patrick é amigo do meu padrasto...

Teresa, Patrick e Grace tiveram um ótimo intervalo. Patrick sempre fazia as duas moças rirem com suas interpretações das pessoas ao seu redor.

Os professores as vezes passavam os intervalos no mesmo refeitório que os alunos, e naquele dia em especial, o diretor Mineli tinha uma boa desculpa para conversar à sós com a professora Hightower.

– Como estão indo as aulas? – perguntou ele

– Normal... – Hightower voltou seu olhar para onde estava antes e continuou – Já viu que o "garoto maravilha" tem amigos? – ela apontou para a mesa onde estava Teresa, Grace e Patrick estavam.

– Pois é... Talvez alguma delas possam ajuda-lo a se acostumar com a escola...

– Veremos...

O intervalo acabou tão rápido que, pareceu que foram apenas cinco minutos. Todos se dirigiram até suas respectivas salas para terminarem o dia letivo.

.

Mesmo com a empolgação do primeiro dia, a última aula era a mais difícil de suportar para a maioria dos alunos.

Contudo, Teresa permanecia agitada. Essa era sua aula favorita.

Matemática.

Assim que os alunos entraram na sala de aula, eles puderam ver que no quadro negro havia uma equação que, provavelmente, a professora explicaria no decorrer da aula.

Teresa identificou que tipo de equação era aquela, e também sabia como resolvê-la. Retirou o caderno e um lápis do estojo que estavam na mochila, copiou e resolveu a equação rapidamente.

A professora se apresentou, seu nome era Madeleine Hightower e logo começou a explicar a matéria, enquanto passeava pelo meio das carteiras na classe e olhava bem para o rosto de todos os alunos, para memorizá-los. As vezes ela fazia piadinhas, o que deixava a aula muito mais interessante.

Tudo estava correndo como o planejado, nada de incomum aos olhos da professora.

Até que ela passou ao lado da carteira de Teresa Lisbon, e seus olhos encontraram algo de diferente em sua mesa: Um caderno com números escritos

E não eram qualquer números. Eram a resolução do problema da lousa.

– O que significa isso? – perguntou Hightower

– É a resolução da equação de segundo grau que está na lousa. – respondeu Teresa

– O seu nome é?

– Teresa Lisbon, senhora! A conta está errada? – perguntou a menina ao a expressão confusa da professora.

– Teresa, quero que você fique depois da aula, ok?! – ela disse apenas.

Os outros alunos da sala começaram a caçoar de Teresa, cochichando coisas um para o outro, e Teresa sentiu-se como se a luz de um holofote estivesse sobre ela. Não era uma coisa boa para se sentir.

Ela olhou para trás, procurando saber se era dela mesmo que falavam, quando viu um menino alto cochichar algo nos ouvidos de sua meio irmã.

Kim, ouviu e riu, depois olhou para Teresa e balbuciou um _"Eu vou contar!"_ que deixou Teresa mais nervosa e apreensiva do que antes.

Ela não conseguia entender o por quê de ela estar sendo punida se ela não havia feito nada de errado.

_"Que ótimo jeito de começar as aulas!"_ pensou ela.

A aula acabou mais rápido do que o normal para Teresa. Era como se o tempo estivesse contra ela.

Seu coração começou a palpitar mais forte, e suas mãos começaram a suar. Só restara ela e a professora na sala de aula.

– Teresa...

– Me desculpe, professora, eu não s-

– Por que está pedindo desculpas? – perguntou Hightower se aproximando dela

– Você me deixou aqui até depois da aula... Como um castigo, não é?

– Não, querida... Nada disso!

– Então para o que foi? – perguntou Teresa aflita

– Como você sabia resolver aquela conta?

– Meu pai e eu jogávamos com coisas assim...

– Jogavam?

– É... Ele me dava uma folha com algumas questões... Não só de matemática, e se eu conseguisse responder até o final da semana, ele me dava algum prêmio. Então quando eu não sabia de alguma coisa eu ia até a biblioteca pesquisar...

– Poxa... Estou impressionada! Na verdade eu te chamei aqui para te pedir um favor...

– Favor? Que favor? – Teresa já estava mais calma agora

– Nós temos um aluno que nunca havia frequentado a escola antes... Ele é um pouco mais velho do que você, e muito inteligente... Mas o diretor achou que seria melhor se algum dos nossos alunos o acompanhasse e o ajudasse... Eu observei os outros alunos, mas você foi a quem mais me surpreendeu, e a que eu mais acho que se dará bem para esse papel. O que você acha?

– Eu acho que tudo bem... Quem é o aluno?

– Venha! Eu vou te apresentar para ele.

As duas foram até a sala do diretor Mineli, e esperaram até que a recepcionista anunciasse que elas estava lá para entrarem.

– Hightower! – exclamou Mineli – Imagino que já temos um aluno escolhido, não é?! – Teresa estava atrás de Madeleine, portanto não estava no campo de visão de Mineli, mas assim que saiu de trás da professora, seus olhos não prestaram a atenção no diretor, mas sim as mechas loiras do menino que estava de costas, sentado na cadeira à frente da mesa do diretor.

Ela conhecia aquelas mechas!

Hightower anunciou que **Teresa** era a aluna designada para a tarefa de ajudar o menino e Patrick virou seu corpo para poder vê-la. Ele sorriu como nunca, assim como ela.

Não muitas instruções foram passadas para ambos, e após de dois minutos aproximadamente, eles já haviam sido liberados da sala de Mineli.

– Sabe?! Eu estou feliz que será você que vai me orientar aqui na escola! – disse Patrick animado

– Fico feliz que seja você o aluno que eu vou orientar... – ela respondeu

– Ótimo! Então nós... Nos vemos amanhã?

– Até amanhã, Patrick!

– Até...

Teresa foi até o encontro de sua mãe que a aguardava junto com Kim, e lhes contou as novidades. Mary ficara contente e aliviada com a notícia, e disse que Greg também ficaria muito feliz em saber que Teresa estava ajudando Patrick.

Porém Teresa e Patrick eram os que mais se alegraram com tudo isso: teriam que fazer os trabalhos da escola juntos, teriam que se falar todos os dias...

Este era, sem dúvida, o melhor primeiro dia de aula que Teresa já tivera em sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? O que acharam? u.u<strong>  
><strong>Beijinhos<strong>  
><strong>Até o próximo capítulo :D<strong>


	5. Novos amigos

**Boa noite guuuuys :3**  
><strong>Neste capítulo tem duas pessoas "novas" (só aqui na fic) que estavam já nos deixando com saudades :D<strong>  
><strong>Espero que gostem :D<strong>  
><strong>Quero agradecer aos novos comentários da Bruna Fights Back e da Gabi Souza *-* <strong>

**Muitíssimo obrigada! S2**

**Bom, é isso galera!**  
><strong>Boa leituraa :D<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Querido Diário,<em>

_Já faz dois dias que eu estou orientando Patrick Jane na escola. Tem sido maravilhoso! Ele é muito inteligente e sempre temos muito assunto para conversar. Nós passamos os últimos intervalos juntos, mas acho que ele quer começar a passar os intervalos com uns meninos da sala dele... Eu perguntei e ele disse que preferia ficar comigo, mas... sei lá!_

_Amanhã nós combinamos de passar a tarde na biblioteca para fazer um trabalho de história sobre a revolução francesa._

_Demorou para o Greg deixar eu ir, mas ele deixou. Infelizmente a Kim pediu para ir junto, porque ela também tem que fazer esse mesmo trabalho. E a Grace vai também._

_Apesar de tudo, acho que vai ser legal. Estou super ansiosa para chegar amanhã!_

_Ah, hoje também aconteceu uma coisa estranha... Eu estava conversando com o Greg no escritório, porque ele me perguntou como estava indo as coisas na escola e perguntou porque que eu e a Kim não conversávamos tanto, e então quando eu estava dizendo que estava tudo bem e que a eu e Kim não tínhamos tanto em comum, mas que estava tudo bem e eu quase o chamei de pai... Foi estranho, mas eu consegui disfarçar, eu acho._

_Greg é um ótimo pai para Kim, e sem dúvida, um excelente padrasto. Mas... Eu ainda não consigo chama-lo de pai..._

_Eu não sei se algum dia eu conseguirei..."_

Gregory, sentado em uma grande poltrona no escritório, cercado por livros nas estantes, olhando para um jornal em suas mãos sem lê-lo, apenas pensando no que havia acontecido há alguns minutos.

_"E quanto a Kim, nós não temos tanto assim em comum... Só isso! Mas está tudo bem, p... Greg"_

Teresa Lisbon, sua afilhada, quase o chamara de pai.

Até aquele momento ele não se lembrava da importância e de quão bom era ser chamado por aquelas três letras pela primeira vez.

– Querido? – perguntou Mary procurando-o pela casa – Ah, aqui está você!

– Olá! – ele respondeu como se despertasse de um sonho

– Você não vai dormir? – indagou ela como sempre o fazia todas as noites, mas então percebeu que seu marido estava com um olhar triste, preocupado talvez, em sua face – O que foi, amor?

– Nada, querida! – ele disfarçou – Vamos dormir...

Como era de costume, Greg e Mary foram até o quarto das meninas e deu-lhes um beijo de boa noite antes de prosseguirem para seu próprio quarto.

.

O dia seguinte chegou e Patrick Jane acordou muito disposto, sem se importar com o despertar do relógio que o tirou da terra dos sonhos as seis e meia da manhã. Hoje seria um dia cheio.

Ele estava cada vez mais animado com a escola e sua vida nova.

Agora ele não precisa mais passar as tardes localizando pessoas suscetíveis à serem enganadas. Sua vida havia se transformado em uma vida normal. Finalmente.

Seu pai conseguira um emprego em um jornal local, junto com seu amigo Gregory. Ele e mais outras três pessoas cuidavam dos classificados e Greg era o chefe dos quatro. Era mais uma coisa para se orgulhar.

Levantou-se, escovou os dentes e depois o cabelo, trocou seu pijama por uma calça cinza e uma camisa azul clara, e foi até a cozinha tomar café da manhã com seu pai.

– Bom dia filho! – exclamou Alex

– Bom dia... Primeiro dia de trabalho, hein?!

– Pois é... Estou animado! E você, o que vai fazer durante a tarde?

– Eu vou ajudar Teresa com um trabalho de história... Vou aproveitar e fazer meus deveres de casa também – disse Patrick

– Hum... Teresa, hein?! – Alex bebeu um gole de seu chá de erva doce e sorriu de canto – O que está havendo entre vocês?

– Nada... Somos amigos, apenas isso. – respondeu o garoto tímido

– Se você diz...

– Imagina, pai... Ela tem apenas doze! – se defendeu Patrick

– São apenas três anos de diferença. E nem me venha com desculpas, eu sei dizer quando está mentindo! – disse Alex convicto dando uma garfada em sua omelete

Patrick respirou fundo. Seu pai tinha razão... Não tinha como esconder algo dele. E no final das contas, ele e seu pai sempre foram amigos, então não havia nenhum motivo para que ele não conversasse à respeito.

– É estranho... Eu... As vezes fico sem fala. Nunca aconteceu comigo antes...

– Normal se sentir assim – Alex sorriu – Está apaixonado!

Patrick não respondeu. Tinha que se acostumar com a ideia de estar apaixonado, de não ter controle sobre alguma situação.

– Se quer uma dica... Deixe que ela se sinta parte do seu mundo – disse Alex deixando a mesa – Eu estou indo para a casa de Gregory, quer vir junto? Eu posso pedir para Greg deixar a menina ir com você no ônibus da esc-

– Vamos, eu estou pronto! – interrompeu Patrick, mastigando seu último pedaço de ovos mexidos e pegando sua mochila de cima da cadeira. Alex riu diante da reação do adolescente.

Eles foram caminhando, afinal eram apenas duas quadras de distância uma casa da outra.

.

– Alex! Pronto para o primeiro dia? – gritou Greg desde a porta da casa ao avistar do outro lado da rua seu amigo.

– Prontíssimo!

– Isso é muito bom... Olá Patrick! – disse Alex quando eles já estavam de frente um para o outro

– Olá senhor Fischer! – cumprimentou o menino educadamente

– Quer uma carona para escola?

– Na verdade, senhor Fischer, eu estava pensando se Teresa não poderia me acompanhar no ônibus da escola? – indagou Patrick receoso

De dentro da casa, Teresa espiava pela janela e ouvia parte do que era dito com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

– Hum... Não sei, não – disse Greg. Mary ao ver a "visita" correu para fora da casa e cumprimentou gentilmente os dois.

– O que está havendo? – perguntou ela ao perceber que Patrick e Alex estavam envergonhados e Greg levemente zangado

– Não é nada, senhora Fischer – se antecipou Patrick – Eu já vou indo...

– Espere, Patrick! – Greg o impediu de sair – Desculpe-me... É que estava um pouco receoso.

– Quanto ao quê? – perguntou novamente Mary

– Patrick pediu para Teresa acompanha-lo no ônibus da escola... – esclareceu Greg

– Ora, eu... Não vejo problemas, não é?! Teresa já não é uma criança, e já pegou o ônibus da escola outras vezes... E ainda terá o bonitão aqui... – Mary ajeitou a camisa de Patrick – para protege-la.

– Então está decidido! – disse Greg – Mas claro que Kim irá junto, certo?

– Obrigado senhor e senhora Fischer!

– Se quiser pode ir lá dentro chama-las para mim... – pediu Greg e Patrick não demorou em, após agradecer mais uma vez, ir até a casa e contar as novidades para Teresa e Kim.

Depois de poucos minutos Patrick, Teresa e Kim saíram e foram até o ponto para esperar o ônibus.

– Hey, Patt! – gritou um dos meninos – Vejo que tem companhia hoje...

– Sim, deixe-me apresentar... Estas são Kim Fischer e Teresa Lisbon, e este são Wayne Rigsby e Kimball Cho.

– Teresa! – Grace gritou e saiu correndo em direção a amiga – Vai de ônibus hoje?

– Sim! Patrick conseguiu convencer meu pai a me deixar a ir... – Teresa sorriu e piscou um olho disfarçadamente para Grace que viu e decodificou a mensagem transmitida, respondendo com um sorriso maior

– E esta é Grace... Grace, estes são Wayne e Kimball

– As pessoas me chamam de Rigs – disse Wayne fascinado estendendo a mão para a ruiva

– E quanto a você Kimball... Como te chamam? – perguntou Teresa

– Cho – respondeu sério

– Não liga não, Tessie, ele é sério assim mesmo – disse Patrick, e Teresa riu.

Quando o ônibus da escola chegou, todos entraram e Patrick sentou-se ao lado de Teresa e conversaram sobre diversos assuntos que sempre acabavam com gargalhadas de ambos; Wayne sentou-se ao lado de Grace e tentava puxar assunto com a menina sorridente; e Kimball sentou-se ao lado de Kim, porém apenas observaram a paisagem enquanto o ônibus fazia seu percurso.

* * *

><p><strong>E então, o que acharam? <strong>  
><strong>O Rigsby e o Cho na fic, são mais velhos do que a Teresa... Eles estão na mesma sala do Patrick, mas isso vai ficar mais claro nos próximos capítulos :D<strong>  
><strong>E por falar neles, em algum dos seguintes vão rolar algumas brigas, hehehehehe<strong>

**Não deixem de comentar, por favor! O review de vocês é muito importante para mim! S2**  
><strong>E lembrando que, se vocês virem algum erro, ou tiverem qualquer sugestão, não se acanhem! rsrs :3<strong>  
><strong>Lerei com muito prazer!<strong>

**Obrigada!**  
><strong>Beijinhooooos :3<strong>


	6. Na biblioteca

**Boa madrugada galeritcha! :D**  
><strong>Hahahaha :P<strong>  
><strong>Bom, espero que gostem deste capítulo :) <strong>  
><strong>Ainda não é nesse que rola as brigas... Mas agora vocês já vão saber que tipo de brigas serão essas :) hehehehe<strong>  
><strong>Obrigada! :D<strong>

**Boa leitura! ;)**

* * *

><p>– É sério, Tessie! – dizia Patrick para Teresa enquanto o ônibus continuava seu trajeto até a escola – Quando formos dar o relatório para Hightower e Mineli na semana que vem, fica prestando atenção nas pupilas dos olhos deles... Eles se gostam! – Teresa riu<p>

– Ai, você é inacreditável, Patt...

– E então... Está chamando Greg de pai, não é?!

– Como?

– Você disse para Grace que "seu pai" havia deixado você vir comigo no ônibus da escola... – agora Teresa se lembrava.

Ela estava tão empolgada com o ocorrido que nem prestara atenção.

– Não precisa ficar envergonhada, Tessie... É uma coisa boa! Imagine só como Greg ficará feliz em saber qu-

– Não, para! Eu não posso ter falado isso, não posso! – Teresa colocou a mãe na testa – Não, não, não...

– Teresa, não fica assim!

– Você não entende, Patrick...

– Eu entendo, acredite! Você não está traindo o seu pai chamando Greg assim... – Teresa não respondeu nada, mas ficou ali, olhando para Patrick. _"Como ele sabia que era assim que eu me sentia?"_ela se perguntava.

Teresa mordeu o lábio inferior em dúvida.

– Acha mesmo?

– Claro! Olha... Não precisa contar nada para o Greg. Espere até estar pronta...

– Obrigada Patt – a menina sorriu e Patrick sorriu de volta.

Eles chegaram na escola e cada um foi para sua respectiva sala.

Apesar da ansiedade para a tarde, as aulas passaram rápido e logo já era a hora de ir embora.

Mary esperava suas filhas na porta da escola, como era de costume.

– Hey, Teresa! – gritou Patrick correndo. Teresa virou para encontra-lo

– Oi, Patt...

– Olá, Patrick – disse Kim

– Que horas nós vamos à biblioteca? – perguntou Patrick

– Depois do almoço...

– É, umas duas horas – disse Teresa

– Posso acompanhar vocês agora na volta? Minha casa fica para o mesmo lado...

– Claro! – disse Kim alegremente

O caminho de volta foi tranquilo, Mary sempre puxava assunto com Patrick, e ele respondia muito educadamente.

– Quer almoçar aqui, Patrick? – convidou Mary

– Muito obrigada, senhora Fischer, mas meu pai vai almoçar em casa comigo... Aliás, ele já deve estar esperando, eu preciso correr! Nos vemos mais tarde, meninas! Tchau... – disse Patrick e já saiu correndo para sua casa.

Greg foi para casa para almoçar, e Mary havia preparado seu prato favorito. Frango frito e purê de batata.

– Hum... Isso é muito gostoso! – ele disse degustando a primeira garfada – E aí, meninas... Como foi a aula hoje?

– Foi boa! – disseram as duas em uníssono

– Greg, você sabia que as meninas vão hoje à biblioteca com o Patrick? – perguntou Mary

– Ah é?! O que está havendo entre vocês dois, hein Teresa? – a menina se espantou com a pergunta

– Como? Nada está acontecendo... Sou a orientadora dele, apenas isso! – Teresa corou

– Hum... Não é o que parece. Sabe?! Quando eu era garoto, eu não pedia para qualquer menina me acompanhar no ônibus da escola...

– Patrick pediu para **Teresa **acompanha-lo? – assustou-se Kim

– Eu estou suspeitando que esse menino está gostando de você, Reese... – afirmou Mary – Não é fofo, querido?

– Vocês dois, parem! Patrick não está apaixonado por mim...

Os dois adultos riram de como Teresa reagia a essa conversa, e foi através dessa reação que eles tiveram a certeza que _ela_ estava apaixonada por ele.

Kim ficara em silêncio, emburrada. "_Como eles podem pensar que Patrick está apaixonado por Teresa?"_ pensava ela _"Sério? Teresa? Claro que ele está apaixonado por mim, e está usando a Teresa para poder chegar em mim..." _mas apesar disso, ela resolveu espionar a irmã para saber como ela se sentia em relação à Patrick.

.

Grace fora a primeira a chegar na biblioteca e ela, eficiente como era, já entrou e escolheu uma mesa para o "grupo de estudo" e depois passeou pela biblioteca para achar alguns livros úteis para seu trabalho.

– Grace? – a menina virou o rosto para encontrar Wayne Rigsby

– Rigs! Que bom que você chegou... – o menino surpreendeu-se com a afirmação da ruiva – Preciso que você pegue aquele livro ali em cima – ela apontou para a penúltima prateleira da estante, onde ela não alcançava

– Claro! Este aqui?

– Sim... – ele retirou o livro e o estendeu para a Grace, que propositalmente tocou em suas mãos para pegar o livro – Obrigada Rigs...

– Não foi nada! – disse ele envergonhado

– Hey Grace, Rigs! – disse Teresa chegando e cumprimentando-os – Viram o Patrick?

– Não, ele ainda não chegou...

– Cheguei sim! Onde está o Cho? – disse Patrick caminhando ao encontro deles

– Aqui! Peguei alguns livros... – disse ele saindo de um dos corredores da biblioteca com cinco livros grandes nas mãos

– Deixa eu te ajudar! – disse Kim, e saiu correndo ao encontro dele ao ver que a pilha de livros estava prestes a cair no chão.

– Obrigado – ele disse, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

– Parem de correr e conversar! Isto é uma biblioteca! – repreendeu uma senhora que ficava no balcão da biblioteca.

– Desculpe – disseram todos, e logo se sentaram na mesa que Grace havia separado para eles.

Cada um pegou um dos livros e começaram a pesquisar.

Grace, que estava sentada em frente de Teresa na ponta da mesa, pegou um pedaço de papel, escreveu uma nota e escondeu-a dentro do livro, chutando Teresa levemente para que ela olhasse e visse onde o bilhete estava.

Ela fechou o livro, e trocou-o com Teresa, que rapidamente abriu onde havia o pequeno papel e o leu.

_"Preciso conversar com você, urgentemente!"_

Teresa, retirou o papel, o amassou e guardou-o no seu bolso. Kim percebeu que algo estava acontecendo, mas nada disse.

– Eu não encontrei nada nesses livros... Vou procurar algum outro! – disse Teresa levantando-se

– Eu também vou... – respondeu Grace.

Kim agora entendia que elas provavelmente queria conversar sobre algo que não pudesse ser dito na frente de todos, então esperou as duas se afastarem, para não ser descoberta por elas, e disse que precisava de outro livro também, mas foi para o corredor ao lado do que Teresa e Grace haviam entrado para poder ouvir a conversa.

– O que está acontecendo, Grace? – disse baixinho Teresa

– É que não deu tempo de conversarmos na escola...

– E...? O que queria me contar?

– Eu acho que estou gostando do Wayne – anunciou a menina, sorrindo

– Awn... Ele parece ser um cara legal, Grace!

– É... E você?

– Como assim, e eu? É claro que eu não gosto do Wayne!

– Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Você gosta do Patrick, não é?! – perguntou Grace, e Teresa titubeou um pouco. Kim podia ver a expressão da irmã por entre os livros... Ela estava com as bochechas vermelhas!

– Eu acho que... Eu acho que sim! – respondeu finalmente Teresa.

_"Então ela está apaixonada por Patrick!"_ considerou Kim e então decidiu-se: _"Vou fazer de tudo para não deixar nada acontecer entre eles!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim, sua invejosa! Sai... O Patt é da Tessie! S2<strong>  
><strong>Hahahahahaha ;)<strong>  
><strong>O que acharam? <strong>  
><strong>Beijinhooos :3<strong>


	7. Uma frase

**Boa noite pessoass *-***  
><strong>Espero que gostem :P<strong>

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Mais uma manhã ensolarada de sábado atinge a grande cidade de Chicago.<p>

Hoje não aconteceria como nos outros sábados, onde Teresa implorava pela a atenção da irmã, ou chorava para convencer sua mãe a deixa-la ficar em casa, ou tão pouco como quando ela ficava escrevendo memórias e dores em seu diário, ou como quando a falta que seu pai lhe fazia doía em seu coração, como se o tivesse tirando de seu corpo sem anestesia ou prévio aviso.

Mas Teresa tinha planos e amigos com que dividir aquele dia.

Assim que o sol raiou, ela se levantou apressadamente, colocou um vestido azul escuro que contrastava com sua pele branca, penteou seus cabelos deixando a franja lisa sobre sua testa, se maquiou e desceu para tomar seu café da manhã.

Mary já havia acordado. Na verdade, ela sempre se levantava antes de todos para poder preparar a mesa e a comida.

– Bom dia! – disse Teresa animada entrando na cozinha

– Bom... Dia... – Mary se espantou com a agitação de sua filha – Humm... Parece que tem alguém animada hoje, não é?!

– É... Tenho muitos planos, o dia vai ser cheio!

– Bom dia! – disse Greg entrando na cozinha – Olha só quem já levantou... Onde está sua irmã?

– Está lá em cima... Dormindo eu acho. Mãe, você pode esquentar meu leite, por favor?

– Claro, querida!

– E então, Teresa, o que vai fazer hoje? – perguntou Greg

– Eu e o pessoal vamos até o parque. Ah, a Grace me convidou para almoçar lá na casa dela, eu posso ir?

– Pode – respondeu Greg – Mas se comporte!

– Obrigada Greg!

– Bom dia! – disse Kim entrando na cozinha e todos a cumprimentaram.

O café daquela manhã foi bem recheado com sorrisos, mas terminou quase tão rápido como começou, e logo Teresa e Kim ajudavam Mary a retirar as louças da mesa.

– Já contou a novidade para elas? – perguntou Greg para Mary

– Que novidades? – perguntaram as duas meninas ao mesmo tempo

– Greg! – repreendeu Mary

– Ué... Elas precisam saber! – defendeu-se

– Ok, você está certo... Meninas, amanhã eu quero que vocês desmarquem qualquer compromisso que vocês tiverem porque... – Mary sorria como nunca, e causava sorrisos de esperança e ansiedade nas garotas também – Os irmãos de vocês vão vir pra cá! – ela anunciou finalmente

– Sério? – entusiasmou-se Teresa – Eles vem para ficar? Tipo, morar aqui? Com a gente? Para sempre?

– Sim, Teresa – Mary riu

– E o baseball? O que aconteceu com a bolsa deles? – perguntou Kim, nem tanto entusiasmada quanto a irmã

– Ah, eles não estavam indo bem na escola, e a professora pediu ajuda de um psicólogo que disse que eles precisavam ter mais contato com a família. – respondeu Mary – Então eles foram transferidos para a escola de vocês. Já começam nesta segunda feira.

Apesar de não estar tão animada, Kim sempre gostou da ideia de ter os meio irmãos morando na mesma casa que ela. Não que eles fossem "adolescentes", ou grandes o bastante para entrarem na turma de amigos dela, mas a casa ficava mais cheia, e agora ela ainda havia outro motivo para gostar dessa mudança: tinha mais fontes para extrair informações sobre a Teresa.

.

Como o combinado, Teresa e Kim saíram de casa e foram, juntas, caminhando até o parque.

– E aí, Teresa? – começou Kim

– "E aí" o que?

– Quais são suas novidades?

– Ah... Nenhuma... O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Teresa confusa com o interesse repentino da irmã

– Como assim, "o que está acontecendo"? Só queria puxar assunto com a minha irmã!

– Ah, tá! E você, quais são suas novidades?

– Eu tenho uma novidade, mas só conto se você prometer segredo! – alertou Kim

– Fala logo! – disse Teresa.

Por mais louco que pudesse parecer, Teresa começava a achar que os ventos haviam voltado a soprar em seu favor: Ela tinha amigos muito legais, estava apaixonada, seus irmãos iriam voltar a morar com ela e, por fim, mas não menos importante, sua irmã estava, finalmente, tentando construir um relacionamento com ela.

Não havia absolutamente nada que pudesse estragar a felicidade dela naquele dia!

– Ok, eu vou contar! – elas já estavam chegando perto do parque, e puderam avistar de longe seus amigos reunidos à espera delas. Então ela parou, afim de ficar de frente com sua irmã, e chegou mais perto para cochichar algo em seus ouvidos.

Conforme Teresa ouvia as palavras que eram ditas de sua irmã, seu sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto. Seu mundo estava desmoronando em apenas três segundos.

Foram apenas cinco palavras que a devastaram, como seu um trator houvesse passado em cima de seu coração centenas e centenas de vezes.

Quando sua irmã terminou de lhe contar sua novidade e olhou-a com um sorriso estampado em sua face, Teresa não teve como não sorrir (ainda que falsamente) de volta.

– Não conte para ninguém! – disse Kim, por fim, antes de sair correndo em direção aos outros.

Teresa ficou ali, parada, por longos segundos.

Queria se beliscar para saber se aquilo não passava de um pesadelo, ou se era de fato real, mas não conseguia se mover.

O último minuto passava e repassava, como um filme de terror, diante de seus olhos.

Grace ao ver sua amiga estática, depois de Kim falar algo em seus ouvidos, correu a pequena distância que as separava.

– Teresa, o que houve com você?

– Nada... Não aconteceu nada! – respondeu Teresa ainda um pouco abalada

– Aham, e você pensa que está enganado quem, hein? – perguntou Grace de braços cruzados – O que foi que Kim Fischer te disse?

– Ela... Ela disse que... Ela disse que...

– Disse que...? – encorajou-a Grace

– Disse que está apaixonada pelo Patrick.

Nada poderia estragar seu dia. Exceto saber que sua irmã estava apaixonada pelo mesmo garoto que ela...

Uma única frase, que mudou todo o seu dia.

* * *

><p><strong>Olha só a Kim já está atacando! Hahahahahahaha... <strong>  
><strong>Para quem já não gostava da Kim, agora gosta menos ainda... Hehehehehehehe<strong>  
><strong>O que acharam? <strong>

**Se preparem, este é só o começo das encrencas da Kimfeia :P**  
><strong>Beijinhooos<strong>


	8. Nossa árvore

**Bom dia *-***  
><strong>Este capítulo está um pouco maior do que o anterior, e está cheio de fofuras s2<strong>  
><strong>Espero que gostem, e não deixem de comentar no final, por favor :3<strong>

**Também quero agradecer à JulyBooth por ter favoritado a história :P s2 *-* Obrigada! :D**

**Boa leitura!**

A manhã estava quase no fim, mas Teresa ainda estava em choque com a declaração de sua irmã.

Então resolveu se afastar um pouco, para pensar. Aproveitou o momento em que todos estavam entretidos com uma das palhaçadas do Wayne e subiu em uma árvore, até um ponto onde ela pode ter uma bela vista de todo o território do parque.

E ela ficou ali, sentada, apreciando a linda paisagem que estava diante de seus olhos.

Até ouvir um barulho estranho e sentir-se balançar um pouco.

Ela olhou para baixo e viu que Patrick estava escalando a mesma árvore.

– Patrick? O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou

– Oi, Teresa... Eu vi você subindo aqui, e quis subir também... Me dá um espaço aí do seu lado?

– Okay – Ela fez como ele lhe pedira

– Ai, finalmente! – disse ele sentando-se – Wow! Que vista incrível...

– É... Muito linda!

– Veio pra cá para fugir do mundo? – ele perguntou surpreendendo-a

– O quê? Não... Eu... Eu só queria... – Teresa tentou elaborar alguma desculpa, mas falhou miseravelmente – Não era para fugir do mundo inteiro... Só da Kim – ela respondeu sinceramente

– O que foi que ela te fez?

– Nasceu... – brincou ela. Obviamente Teresa não contaria o motivo real de sua frustração com sua irmã. Nunca! – Não é nada... Só coisa de irmã!

– Entendo... Ela disse que seus irmãos vão voltar, é verdade?

– É sim! – ela respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios – eles chegam amanhã... Eu estou com tanta saudade deles!

– Posso imaginar...

Teresa olhou nos olhos de Patrick e viu que havia algo errado com ele. Algo que ela não havia visto até aquele exato momento, como se uma máscara houvesse caído de seu rosto, mostrando agora seus verdadeiros sentimentos através daqueles olhos azuis.

– Está tudo bem com você, Patrick?

– Sim, eu só... – ele desviou seu olhar do dela, admirando a paisagem em frente dele e depois voltou-se para ela – Hoje eu vi um comercial na televisão, e... Tinha uma família, todos sentados à mesa, fazendo piadas uns com os outros, e... Sei lá... Me fez lembrar da minha mãe... – confessou tristemente o menino

– O que houve com ela? – Teresa se arriscou em perguntar

– Ela fugiu, eu acho... Nos abandonou – Patrick respirou fundo – Um dia ela estava lá, e no outro não estava...

– Oh... Eu sinto muito, Patrick!

– Obrigado! – ele voltou a olhar para os olhos dela – É bom poder falar sobre essas coisas, sabia?! Eu nunca tinha conversado sobre isso com ninguém...

– Por quê?

– Porque eu nunca me sentia à vontade com ninguém... Só com você eu me sinto assim.

– Heeeey! – Grace gritou desde de a base da árvore – Está na hora do almoço, você não vem, Teresa?

Ambos desceram da árvore e se encontraram com os outros que já se preparavam para ir para suas casas almoçar.

– Grace, será que eu podia ir com você e Teresa almoçar na sua casa? – pediu Kim, obviamente com segundas intenções

– Ah, me desculpe Kim... Mas minha mãe não deixa eu levar mais do que uma pessoa em casa – ela respondeu. E era verdade. A senhora Van Pelt não gostava de ter mais visitas do que o esperado, ou de receber pessoas sem prévio aviso em casa.

– Oh... Entendo! Ok, eu vou para minha casa então... Tchau! – ela se despediu de todos

– Vocês querem vir almoçar na minha casa? – perguntou Rigsby para Patrick e Cho

– Por mim pode ser... – respondeu Patrick

– O mesmo – disse Cho

– Legal! Então, nos vemos mais tarde meninas – eles se despediram e cada um foi para um lado

Teresa tentava fugir do assunto "A-Kim-está-apaixonada-pelo-Patrick" durante o caminho, mas chegou um ponto em que ela não teve escapatória.

– Teresa! – chamou Grace – Nem tente fugir do assunto outra vez! – ordenou a ruiva – Anda, me conta quais foram as exatas palavras da Kim... Talvez você tenha entendido errado.

– Bem que eu queria que isso fosse verdade, mas eu tenho certeza que não entendi errado...

– Mesmo assim, o que foi que ela te disse?

– "Eu estou apaixonada pelo Patrick" – Teresa repetiu as palavras que foram sussurradas em seu ouvido

– Oh... Realmente você não entendeu errado – disse Grace desapontada

– Mas, olha... Não tem problema... O Patrick deve ser só aquelas "paixonites" igual as que mostram nos filmes bobos de adolescentes... Não é?!

– "Paixonite"?! PAIXONITE? Teresa onde foi que você bateu com a cabeça?

– Ai, para! Ele nem é tão bonito assim... – mentiu Teresa

– "Ele nem é tão bonito assim"?! COMO ASSSIM?

– Fala baixo! – advertiu Teresa – as pessoas podem acabar escutando!

– Teresa, você não está pensando racionalmente! Patrick Jane é exatamente o seu número. É impossível isso ser apenas uma paixonite... Você está, **de verdade**, apaixonada por ele! – afirmou a menina

– Okay, mas o que eu faço agora?!

– Deixe as coisas rolarem, ué... Você vai ver, vai acabar tudo bem!

Grace abriu a porta de sua casa e deixou Teresa passar antes de fecha-la.

– Mãe! – chamou Grace – Eu e Teresa chegamos! – elas entraram na cozinha e viram a senhora Van Pelt terminando de preparar a mesa.

Ela era ruiva, como Grace, e tinha olhos cor de mel. Usava um vestido de cor creme e um pequeno avental na cintura.

– Oi filha, chegou bem na hora!

– Mãe, essa é a minha amiga, Teresa, e Teresa, essa é a minha mãe Anne Van Pelt – apresentou-as Grace

– Muito prazer senhora Van Pelt! – cumprimentou-a Teresa

– O prazer é todo meu, querida! Grace fala muito de você...

O senhor Van Pelt chegou logo após e também ficou contente em conhecer a amiga de que a filha deles tanto falava. Ele tinha cabelos grisalhos, mesmo não sendo tão velho. Era um pouco acima do peso e muito sorridente.

Tudo fora muito tranquilo, eles eram muito gentis e gostaram muito de Teresa.

...

Naquela mesma tarde, depois do almoço quando todos se reuniram de volta no parque, Rigsby começou a se sentir enjoado, portanto voltou para casa acompanhado de seu fiel amigo Cho. Kim já havia ido se encontrar com seu grupo de amigos "adolescentes" e, por fim, Grace inventou alguma desculpa sobre estar cansada demais e voltou para sua casa, deixando Patrick e Teresa sozinhos no parque.

– Então... O que quer fazer? – perguntou Teresa, tímida, mas secretamente desejando que eles voltassem a subir na árvore daquele dia mais cedo

– Poderíamos aproveitar o pôr do sol em cima da nossa árvore...

– Nossa árvore? – perguntou Teresa

– É... Por quê? Você não gostou de hoje de manhã?

– Sim, eu gostei, mas é que... Não havia pensado nela como "nossa"

– Ah, passamos bons momentos ali... A vista é incrível... Por que ela não ser a nossa árvore da amizade? – perguntou Patrick notando a pequena vermelhidão no rosto de Teresa

– Pode ser...

E os dois escalaram novamente a árvore e ficaram ali, conversando sobre coisas atoa, enquanto assistiam ao espetáculo de cores que o céu lhes proporcionava naquele bela tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>S2 Jisbon S2 <strong>  
><strong>hahahahaha<strong>  
><strong>O que acharam? <strong>

**Beijinhoooos s2**


	9. Os irmãos

**Bom dia pessoas lindas! S2**  
><strong>Quero agradecer aos novos comentários da BekaTunneyLovato e da BrennanBooth :3<strong>

**Muito obrigada *-***

**BekaTunneyLovato, fico muito feliz sabendo que está gostando :D Obrigada por comentar!**

**Boa leitura! :P**

* * *

><p>Nunca, nenhum outro domingo fora tão ansiado como aquele.<p>

Aliás, seria uma covardia comparar com qualquer outro, pois naquele domingo, Teresa teria seus irmãos de volta na sua casa e na sua vida.

Ela estava tão ansiosa que acordou antes do dia clarear.

Provavelmente ela se arrependeria disso depois, mas, naquele momento, tudo o que ela podia pensar era na chegada de seus irmãos.

Levantou-se da cama, vestiu uma roupa qualquer, sempre tomando cuidado para que Kim não acordasse.

Pegou de debaixo da cama sua caixa decorada, e foi até a sala de estar.

Lá, abriu a caixa e retirou um pequeno álbum de fotografias de quando seu pai ainda era vivo, e abriu a primeira página, onde havia três fotos dispostas uma embaixo da outra.

A primeira era de seu pai e ela, abraçados. Ela se lembrava do momento que sua mãe tinha tirado aquela foto: era um sábado anoite, e os dois tinham acabado de jogar detetive.

Ela nunca entendera o porquê de seu pai gostar tanto de brincar com aquele específico jogo com ela e com seus irmãos. _"Por que não outro?"_ ela se perguntava, e simplesmente não conseguia chegar a nenhuma conclusão.

Todas as imagens daquele álbum eram carregadas de sentimentos, e Teresa, ao vê-las, sentia saudade daqueles tempos em que ela acordava no meio da noite, com insônia (ou uma desculpa), e ir até o quarto de seus pais, deitar-se no meio deles, e aproveitar seus momentos de filha única, tendo a atenção e o carinho dos dois ao mesmo tempo.

Saudades de um tempo que não volta mais.

Uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto, mas ela tratou de limpar rapidamente.

Fechou o álbum e também suas lembranças, que ficavam guardadas em um lugar especial dentro de sua mente.

Voltou para seu quarto e guardou a caixa no lugar, deitou-se novamente na esperança de tentar dormir, mas não conseguia.

Então ela se lembrou do que havia acontecido no dia anterior... Ah, como ela amava árvores.

Já as amava antes, mas agora, seu sentimento por elas havia aumentado exponencialmente.

Ela ainda não sabia o que fazer quanto a Kim.

Na verdade ela não iria fazer nada... Iria "deixar rolar" como Grace lhe aconselhara.

Em sua mente, ela imaginava como seria se Patrick a convidasse para o baile do final do ano, e imaginava todos os detalhes. Criava teorias e mais teorias a respeito disso, e pensava em todas as respostas que daria.

E pensava em como seria seu primeiro beijo.

Ah... O doce primeiro beijo.

– Pare de suspirar assim, Teresa! – disse Kim, e Teresa assustou-se

– Oh, desculpe... Eu te acordei?

– Não, eu já estava acordada desde a hora que você entrou no quarto... Aliás, o que você estava fazendo?

– N-Nada... Só vendo algumas fotos. Estou ansiosa para a chegada dos meus... Quero dizer, nossos irmãos.

– Eu também estou – afirmou Kim – Vai ser legal ter eles aqui!

– É...

– O pai disse que ele vão chegar para tomar café da manhã com a gente...

– Sério? – perguntou Teresa entusiasmada – Então eles já devem ter ido até a estação de trem busca-los! – ela levantou-se da cama

– Então quer dizer que estamos sozinhas? – perguntou Kim, levantando-se da cama e seguindo a irmã até o quarto dos pais.

– Eles não estão aqui! – anunciou Teresa

– Estamos sozinhas! – exclamou Kim

Mas o barulho da chave as desanimou de tentar fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse permitida apenas porque estavam sós, e as animou pois seus irmãos também deveriam ter chegado junto com seus pais.

Teresa nunca desceu as escadas tão rápido.

– Tommy! James! Mike! – gritou a menina ao ver os três passarem pela porta

– Teresa! – exclamaram eles e foram correndo ao encontro de sua irmã para abraça-la.

– Eu estava sentindo tanto a falta de vocês! – disse Teresa ainda envolvida no abraço dos irmãos, que, apesar de mais novos, eram mais altos e fortes do que ela.

– Também sentimos sua falta Reese! – falou Tommy, o mais novo

Kim desceu as escadas logo atrás da irmã, e também foi recebida por abraços dos meninos, porém não tão necessitados e carinhosos como os que Teresa recebera.

Gregory colocou as bagagens no quarto que estava reservado para os três, no andar de cima e depois se juntou a todos na mesa para tomar o café da manhã.

De eufóricos que estavam, os Lisbon's não quiseram comer muito, e logo Teresa se ofereceu para apresentar seus amigos para seus irmãos.

E, como foguete, saíram pela porta, deixando Kim para trás.

.

– Este parque é ótimo! Sempre marcamos de nos encontrar aqui – dizia Teresa enquanto caminhava

– Então você se adaptou bem aqui, não é, Reese?! – perguntou James

– Bom... Mais ou menos... Mas o pessoal daqui é bem legal! – respondeu a menina – E vocês? O que estava acontecendo lá na casa da vovó e do vovô? Eu sei que vocês não são burros para tirarem notas baixas, então quero a verdade!

– Bem, nós... – começou Tommy

– Nós combinamos tirar notas baixas porque o vovô não queria nos deixar vir para cá... – continuou Mike

– Esta foi a única forma que encontramos – concluiu James

– E essa brilhante ideia veio da sua cabeça, não é senhor Encrenqueiro James? – indagou Teresa

– Sim, foi – respondeu o menino cabisbaixo – Mas você tem que entender Reese! O baseball é muito importante para o vovô... Nós já tínhamos pedido para voltar a morar com a mãe, e ele não deixou!

– Eu entendo... Mas vocês ainda podem jogar baseball aqui!

– Não para o mesmo time...

– Bom, não importa... O que passou, passou! Vamos aproveitar que vocês estão de volta, e curtir o domingo – disse Teresa encerrando o assunto

– E quanto à Kim? Vocês estão se dando bem? – perguntou Mike

– Não muito... – Teresa torceu a boca – Ela é chatinha...

– Hum... Tem alguma coisa aí! Posso ver nos seus olhos, Reese... O que está escondendo, hein? – perguntou James

– Por que eu esconderia algo de vocês?

– Talvez porque achasse que é vergonhoso... – respondeu Mike – Mas você não precisa ter vergonha de nós!

Teresa respirou fundo por um momento. Não é que ela não confiasse nos irmãos, mas aquele assunto era tão delicado...

– Se eu contar... Você prometem segredo? – perguntou receosa

– Claro, né, Reese! – respondeu Tommy

– Ok... Eu estou – ela sentiu suas bochechas arderem, provavelmente ela estava mais vermelha do que um morango maduro – Eu estou meio que... Gostando de um menino... – ela revelou finalmente

– Ohh – disseram os três

– O problema é que a Kim também gosta dele...

– Deixa ela pra lá, Reese! Kim não tem nem um terço da beleza que você tem – disse James – Nos conte, quem é esse menino?

– O nome dele é Patrick... Nós somos amigos, e eu sou a orientadora dele na escola...

– Uhhh – zombou Mike – Teresa está apaixonada!

– Shh Fala baixo! Ninguém pode saber disso, ok?! Nem a mamãe, nem o Greg, nem a Kim, nem ninguém! – repreendeu Teresa

– Ok, não vamos contar! – afirmou James e os outros concordaram

– Hey, Teresa! – alguém gritou, e Teresa virou-se para ver quem era – Achei que você não vinha pra cá hoje...

– Oi Patrick! Eu vim mostrar a cidade para os meus irmãos. Deixa eu te apresentar... Patrick, esses são James, Mike e Tommy, e meninos este é Patrick.

– Muito prazer – disse Patrick cumprimentando-os

– O prazer é todo nosso, Patrick. Teresa fala muito sobre você – a menina lançou um olhar fulminante para James, mas ele não se intimidou

– Coisas boas, eu espero! – brincou Patrick

– Ah... Você não tem ideia – disse Mike

E se é que era possível, Teresa corou ainda mais, e ela desejava do fundo de seu coração poder voltar no tempo, e apagar aquela conversa.

Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois os quatro meninos começaram a andar até onde estavam os outros amigos, e ela saiu correndo atrás deles.

* * *

><p><strong>E então, o que acharam?<strong>  
><strong>Não deixem de comentar, por favor :) Amo ler os comentários de vocês :3<strong>

**Beijinhos, até a próxima! :D**


	10. Unidos?

**Boa madrugada pessoas lindas s2**  
><strong>Gente, eu quero muito agradecer os comentários e favoritos, de verdade, MUITO obrigada! *-*<strong>

**Boa leitura**

* * *

><p>Patrick e os irmãos de Teresa já conversavam há várias horas. Parecia que eles se conheciam desde sempre.<p>

– Vocês vão ver... Se vocês fizerem isso vocês vão conquistar amigos mais rápido – dizia Patrick

– Não sei não... Você já fez isso alguma vez e deu certo? – perguntou James incerto

– Claro, como você acha que eu virei amigo da Teresa?

– Heey! Como assim? – indignou-se Teresa

– Ah, Teresa, por favor! Eu fui treinado para ler mentes, acha mesmo que eu perderia uma partida de xadrez?

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Não estou dizendo que você não é boa, Tessie... Mas se eu deixasse você ganhar, a probabilidade de sermos amigos era maior. E foi o que eu fiz... – revelou Patrick

– Até parece! Duvido que você vença de mim... – desafiou-o Teresa

– Por que você não vai lá em casa hoje a tarde, Patrick? – indagou Mike – Nós também sabemos jogar xadrez... Adoraríamos assistir essa partida.

– Parece que temos um trato

– Pode se preparar para perder, loirinho – debochou Teresa

– Isso é o que veremos, moreninha – Patrick riu.

...

Depois do almoço, lá estava Patrick, no escritório da casa dos Lisbon's, sentado em uma confortável cadeira em frente às peças escuras do tabuleiro. No lado oposto, Teresa fazia sua jogada.

– Xeque! – disse a menina

– Oohh! – admirou-se James

– Quero ver só agora, Patrick... – falou Tommy

– Te venço em duas jogadas... – afirmou Patrick

– Vai sonhando!

Patrick faz sua jogada, prevendo qual seria a reação dela. E ele acertou.

– Vamos lá! Quero ver você ganhar agor-

Teresa parou de falar e sua feição mudou. Ela acabara de perceber a burrada que havia feito. "Droga!" ela pensava.

– Xeque Mate! – exclamou Patrick

– Aaah! Parabéns Patrick – disse Mike

– Você é nosso herói, Paddy – exclamou Tommy

– Nunca ninguém venceu a Reese antes! – revelou James

Os três meninos abraçaram Patrick e o parabenizavam, muito animados pela vitória do novo amigo.

– Parabéns Patrick! – disse Teresa, não tão entusiasmada

– Não fique triste Tessie...

– Não estou triste... Só com o ego ferido – ela riu

– Patrick, vamos comemorar – começou James – Te pago um sorvete e depois te ensino a jogar baseball!

– Perfeito! – disse Patrick

Os cinco foram correndo até a porta da casa, mas Teresa deteve-se quando Greg a chamou, sentado no sofá da sala com um balde de pipocas e vestindo uma camisa do Chicago Bears.

– Teresa, não quer assistir ao jogo comigo?

– Q-Quero... – gaguejou Teresa.

Normalmente ela não se sentiria envergonhada, mas não sabia como seus irmãos reagiriam à essa aproximação dela com Greg. Os meninos, entretanto, saíram sem olhar para trás e sem dar atenção ao que acontecera entre eles.

Teresa, então, sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Gregory e aproveitou o jogo, comendo pipoca e alguns doces que Gregory pegara na cozinha nos intervalos.

...

– Mais uma jarda, mais uma jarda! – torcia Teresa entusiasmada

– TOUCHDOWN! – gritaram os dois, pularam do sofá em comemoração à vitória de seu time e se abraçaram.

– Eles ganharam, Teresa! – exclamou Greg

– Eles ganharam, pai! – disse animada, mas logo que percebeu o que havia dito, arrependeu-se e milhares de dúvidas encheram sua mente.

"E se ele não gostar? E se os meninos não gostarem? E se eles não quiserem mais falar comigo? E se a mamãe me repreender?"

– Você me chamou de "pai" – constatou Greg animado

– Me desculpe, Greg, eu não dev-

– Não, não, não, Teresa... Eu amei, não se desculpe, querida!

– Mesmo? – algumas lágrimas inundaram os olhos da menina

– Mesmo, Reese! – ele abraçou novamente a menina

– Posso pedir um favor? – ela perguntou

– Qualquer coisa!

– Podemos deixar isso em segredo por enquanto?

– Por quê?

– Eu quero conversar com meus irmãos primeiro... – esclareceu Teresa

– Ok, tudo bem! Eu guardarei nosso segredo – Greg sorriu para a menina, que sorriu de volta e depois eles se abraçaram novamente.

Surpreendentemente, a menina se sentia mais leve por ter chamado Gregory de pai. Naquela noite ela conversaria com seus irmãos.

...

– Tommy? James? Mike? – ela anunciou batendo na porta do quarto deles – Posso entrar?

– Entra Reese! – respondeu Tommy animado

– Nossa... O que houve, Reese? Você está com uma cara... – disse James

– Foi por causa do xadrez, Reese? – perguntou Tommy

– Não, não... Nada disso! Quero conversar sobre o Greg...

– O que tem ele? – perguntou Mike

– Queria saber o que vocês acham sobre ele? Como se sentem com relação a ele?

– Ah... – começou James – ele parece ser legal... Faz a mamãe feliz.

– Também acho – disseram Mike e Tommy

– Por que a pergunta Reese? – indagou Tommy

– Hoje aconteceu uma coisa... Na verdade já faz um tempo que as coisas estavam caminhando e hoje aconteceu

– Que coisa?

– Eu... Eu... Chamei o Greg de pai – revelou a menina, receosa

– Tudo bem se confundir uma vez, Rees

– Não, vocês não entenderam... Não foi confusão. Eu o chamei de pa-

– Você o quê? – interrompeu Mike – Teresa, como você pode fazer isso com o papai? Como você pode?

– Hey, Mike... Pare! – interrompeu-o James – Reese não está traindo o papai só porque chamou o Greg de pai, ok?!

– Não, não mesmo! – concordou Teresa, aliviada por ter pelo menos um de seus irmãos ao lado dela – O papai é insubstituível. Mas também quero me sentir parte da família...

Tommy surpreendeu a todos, se levantando da cama e abraçando forte Teresa.

– Tá tudo bem Reese... Você é parte da família! A gente te ama...

Mike foi o segundo a levantar da cama e abraçar a Teresa e Tommy.

– Também te amo Rees... Me desculpe pelo o que eu disse, é que eu... Ainda sinto muita falta do papai – ele não segurou mais a dor dentro de seu coração, e a soltou em lágrimas salgadas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

James se levantou e foi até os irmãos e os abraçou também, e com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Vamos combinar uma coisa? – James disse – Não vamos mais brigar, ok?!

– Ok – todos concordaram

Os quatro irmãos, unidos em um abraço e eu um propósito de continuarem juntos, não importa o que acontecesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Greg, seu fofo s2<strong>  
><strong>E o James então? s2 Só love!<strong>  
><strong>Espero que tenham gostado :3 Me digam nos comentários, ok?!<strong>

**Beijinhooos s2**


	11. Suspense

**Hello, galera!**  
><strong>Quero agradecer a todos os comentários fofis de vocês :3 Valeu, gracias, Thank you, Merci... Resumindo, Muito obrigada!<strong>  
><strong>Postei esse capítulo antes do previsto porque agora só poderei atualizar a fic uma vez por semana, por causa das aulas, então todas as segundas feiras vai ter capítulo novo! :D<strong>  
><strong>Neste capítulo a Kim aparece mais... Mas acho que vão gostar, hehehehe :P<strong>

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Dia de relatório na sala do diretor. Todas as segundas-feiras, depois da aula, Patrick e Teresa conversariam com Minelli e Hightower para contar como o aluno novo estava se adaptando a escola e como sua orientadora o ajudava.<p>

Teresa amava aqueles pequenos instantes na recepção com Patrick. Apenas os dois, sem irmã chata, sem irmãos encrenqueiros, sem ninguém.

– Não se esqueça de reparar nas pupilas, Tessie – disse Patrick

– Ahh... – Teresa respirou fundo – Ok, e se... **E se** Minelli e Hightower se gostam? Faremos algo a respeito?

– Eu não tinha pensado nisso Tessie, mas agora você me deu uma ótima ideia!

– Ai, Deus... O que foi que eu fiz? – brincou a menina

– Podíamos deixa-los presos dentro da sala... Mandar flores como se fossemos Minelli para Hightower...

– Bom plano! – disse Cristina entrando de repente na recepção

– Era só brincadeira do Patt... – adiantou-se Teresa

– Não era não! – disse Patrick

– Era sim... – insistiu a menina

– Madeleine gosta de rosas vermelhas... – informou Cristina

– Espera! Você não está irritada? Não vai contar para eles? – perguntou Teresa confusa

– Não... Quero inclusive ajudar.

– Por quê? – indagou Patrick

– O diretor Minelli, bem... – Cristina respirou fundo – A esposa dele faleceu há um ano. De câncer. Eles não tinham filhos, e a morte dela foi um período nebuloso, mas agora ele parece estar se recuperando...

– Então, vai nos ajudar?

– No que for preciso! – confirmou Cristina

– Ótimo! – exclamou Patrick – Eles tem reuniões sozinhos apenas nas segundas?

– Sim.

– Perfeito! Agora eu só preciso pensar um pouco...

– É melhor entrarem, ou eles irão estranhar – alertou Cristina e, seguindo a orientação dela, ambos entraram na sala do diretor.

Teresa não se esqueceu de reparar nas pupilas, e com isso confirmou a suposição de Patrick: Eles, de fato, se gostavam!

– Patrick, Teresa! – exclamou Minelli – Como estão indo as aulas?

– Bem, obrigado – disse Patrick

– Soubemos que você fez novos amigos, Patrick – disse Hightower

– Sim! Tem o Rigs e o Cho que são da minha sala, e os irmãos da Tessie... E a Grace, e a Kim.

– Isso é muito bom, Patrick! Vocês dois estão se dando bem? – perguntou Minelli

– Sim, a baixinha aqui está me ajudando muito! – disse Patrick sorridente

– Bom saber! E você Teresa, o que está achando de tudo isso?

– Patrick está se adaptando bem... Faz as lições de casa... Está se enturmando bem com o pessoal.

– Ótimo! – disse Minelli – Nós recebemos relatórios dos professores que confirmam isso. Você é um excelente aluno, Patrick... Aliás, vocês dois são excelentes alunos!

– Obrigada – respondeu Teresa

– Valeu! – disse Patrick

– Ok, por hoje terminamos... Semana que vem nos vemos aqui, mesmo horário, ok?!

Patrick e Teresa se despediram saíram da escola. Mary já havia ido embora com Kim, James, Mike e Tommy, e pediu para Patrick levar Teresa até em casa.

O ônibus da escola já havia partido, portanto eles foram caminhando a pé.

– Foi bem legal o dia... – disse Teresa

– Foi sim! Você ouviu falar que vai ter um projeto de ciências na escola?

– Ouvi! Parece que os grupos poderão ser feitos com pessoas de séries diferentes...

– É... Eu estava pensando se... Talvez nós pudéssemos fazer juntos. Só nós dois...

– Por mim, pode ser... – respondeu Teresa alegre – Vai ser divertido!

– Ótimo! Nos vemos amanhã então... – Patrick parou na porta da casa de Teresa

– Até amanhã, Patt... – disse a menina já em seu caminho até a porta

– Até amanhã Tessie...

...

Kim aproveitou a ausência de Teresa de depois da escola, e assim que chegou em casa, correu para seu quarto e tirou de debaixo da cama de sua irmã a caixa decorada onde ela guardava seu diário.

Ela estava desesperada por um plano que fizesse com que Teresa não gostasse mais de Patrick, e vice-versa.

Abrindo o diário, ela foi a página que estava marcando o dia anterior, e pôde ler:

_"Querido diário,_

_Finalmente eu consegui chamar o Greg de pai! E quase não acredito... Me senti bem, e aliviada por isso. E ele parece ter ficado feliz também..._

_Meus irmãos chegaram da casa dos meus avós hoje. Eu estava com tanta saudade deles!_

_O James cresceu e amadureceu muito!_

_Quando eu contei que estava chamando o Greg de pai, Mike ficou muito irritado, mas James ficou do meu lado e me defendeu._

_Acabou tudo bem! Eles entenderam que eu não estava tentando substituir o papai, e nós nos abraçamos e ficamos conversando até bem tarde... Rindo com as lembranças._

_Foi muito bom!_

_Hoje eu também descobri que Patrick perdeu de propósito para mim no xadrez, quando nos conhecemos. Ele disse que fez isso porque a probabilidade de sermos amigos aumentaria se ele me deixasse ganhar. Sabe?! Como massagear o ego, ou coisa parecida._

_Realmente ele é muito bom no xadrez. Venceu de mim..._

_Mas acho que ele estava enganado. Eu seria amiga dele em qualquer circunstância!_

_Ele é tão legal, e engraçado, lindo, charmoso... Não vejo a hora de ir para a escola amanhã._

_Depois da reunião, minha mãe pediu para ele me trazer aqui em casa, e vamos ficar sozinhos por bastante tempo..."_

– Então ela acha que meu pai é pai dela... – murmurou Kim – Ela vai ver só!

E foi nessa hora que ela ouviu a porta da sala se abrir e fechar. Teresa havia chegado em casa.

Kim rapidamente guardou o diário da irmã na caixa e empurrou-a para debaixo da cama, depois saiu correndo de seu quarto.

Agora ela estava determinada a encontrar um meio de tirar totalmente Teresa de seu caminho!

...

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Kim e Teresa saíram para irem tomar sorvete com seus amigos.

Sem que quase ninguém percebesse, Teresa e Patrick sumiram da vista de todos. Grace e Rigsby estavam sentados na calçada flertando.

Kim pôde ver que, há alguns metros de onde ela estava, Cho estava indo embora.

Então era isso? Ela iria voltar para casa?

Porque, ficar de vela pro casal Grace e Rigs não era sequer uma opção...

Sem pensar muito, Kim correu até Kimball e gritou, chamando-o, para que ele a esperasse.

– O que foi? – perguntou Cho

– Você já vai embora?

– Bom... Eu não quero ficar de vela ali naquele meio...

– Nem eu... Quer dar uma volta?

– Seria ótimo! – respondeu Cho

– Do que é seu sorvete? – perguntou Kim

– Baunilha... Quer?

– Não, obrigada... Quer um pouco do meu? É de chocolate...

– Não, obrigado.

– Por que você é tão quieto? – indagou Kim incomodada

– Não sou quieto. Sou conciso.

– Você é o quê?

– Conciso... Falo apenas o necessário.

– Ah...

– Isso te incomoda?

– Um pouco... Sabe, amigos gostam de conversar.

– Então somos amigos?

– Sim... Eu acho... – disse Kim envergonhada

– Sobre o que gosta de conversar?

– Ah, sei lá... Você gosta de filmes?

– Não muito...

– Gosta de... Gibis?

– Nem tanto...

– Do que você gosta, então?

– Eu gosto de... Gosto de livros.

– Livros são legais... Que tipo de livros você gosta?

– Suspense, mistério, investigações... Essas coisas – respondeu o menino

– Nunca li nenhum livro assim...

– Sério?

– Aham...

– Você precisa ler! – ele disse entusiasmado, talvez, pela primeira vez – Talvez... Talvez possamos ler algum juntos... O que acha?

– Pode ser... Parece divertido! – ela sorriu, e ele também sorriu em resposta.

– Podemos ir para a biblioteca depois que terminarmos o sorvete.

– Vai ser muito legal, Cho.

* * *

><p><strong>Cho&amp;Kim s2<strong>  
><strong>Continuem assim! ahahahaha <strong>  
><strong>Até rimou :P<strong>

**E aí, o que acharam?**

**Beijinhoos, até segunda que vem! :)**


	12. Cupidos

**Hello guys :P**  
><strong>Tudo belê? <strong>  
><strong>Como eu disse lá nas notas do quarto capítulo de Madison Avenue (para que acompanha) eu postei antes do previsto essa semana, então acho melhor deixarmos combinado assim: entre sexta e segunda feira eu atualizo, ok?! :3<strong>

**Quero agradecer aos novos comentários da Tempy :3 e aos comentários lindos da Brennan Booth :)**

**Muito obrigadaa s2**

**Neste capítulo, os protagonistas são a Hightower e o Minelli. Patrick e Teresa não aparecem muito, e a Kim some da história por mais um capítulo \o/ (Êêêêêê.. hahahahaha)**  
><strong>Espero que curta! :P<strong>

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Patrick e Teresa, continuando com o plano, foram mais cedo para a escola, compraram um buquêde rosas vermelhas e entregaram para Cristina colocar na mesa da professora Madeleine.<p>

Patrick fez questão de ele mesmo escrever no cartão _"Tenha um excelente dia. Com carinho, Virgil"_. Não podia ser nada muito significativo, mas significativo o bastante para que ela o questionasse a respeito. E também tinha que ter a assinatura identificando o remetente.

Madeleine entrou na sala dos professores e, como fazia todas as manhãs, preparou-se para colocar sobre sua mesa os diários de classe e sua bolsa, mas então viu o buquê de rosas em sua mesa.

– Mas o que... Wow! – ela espantou-se quando viu o cartão

– Mmm... Recebendo rosas do admirador secreto? – perguntou Patrick entrando na sala, assustando a professora que rapidamente guardou em seu bolso o cartão

– O que? Não... Imagina! Todos os professores receberam também – mentiu ela

– Mesmo? Porque eu estava na sala de Teresa há pouco, e não vi rosas vermelhas na mesa da professora... Além do que rosas vermelhas representam o amor...

– Bobagem – disse Hightower constrangida

– O cartão está assinado?

– Não... Não tinha cartão. – mentiu novamente

– Que pena... Se tivesse um e ele tivesse assinado, você poderia ir falar com a pessoa...

– Pois é, que pena – disse ironicamente – Agora vá para seu lugar, a aula vai começar!

...

O plano não podia ficar incompleto, então, Teresa foi até a sala de Minelli, durante a troca de aulas.

– Teresa? Está tudo bem? – perguntou o diretor, preocupado

– Sim, está... Na verdade eu vim tirar uma dúvida.

– Pode falar...

– Será que eu e Patrick podemos fazer o projeto de ciências juntos?

– Claro, claro! – respondeu ele – Será ótimo para o Patrick...

– Legal! Obrigada... Aqui – ela entregou um papel que Patrick escrevera alguns temas para que eles estudassem, já que eram os professores que escolhiam qual seria o objeto de pesquisa do projeto de cada grupo de alunos

– Ótimo... Então nos vemos segunda que vem, na reunião com a professora Hightower?

– Sim, claro... Aliás, falando na professora Hightower... Eu a vi hoje recebendo flores... – disse Teresa

– Flores, é?!

– É...

– Hum... Deve ter sido algum aluno! – concluiu Minelli

– Se o senhor acha... Eu já vou indo – anunciou a menina

– Que tipo de flores? – ele perguntou antes que ela saísse de sua sala

– Rosas – respondeu ela – Rosas vermelhas.

Agora o plano estava concluído. Só bastava ver os resultados.

E eles não demoraram a vir...

Após a aula Hightower foi até a sala de Minelli, questioná–lo a respeito das flores e do cartão.

– Diretor Minelli? – ela chamou batendo à porta

– Professora Hightower! Entre, por favor...

– Diretor, antes de qualquer coisa, quero dizer que os motivos pelos quais eu venho aqui são... completamente profissionais – disse ela

– Por quê? O que aconteceu?

– Eu recebi suas flores junto a esse cartão em minha sala, nesta manhã...

– Minhas flores? – ele perguntou e Madeleine lhe entregou o cartão.

"Essa letra não é minha..." pensou ele "Mas eu já as vi em algum lugar hoje... Onde foi?" ele passeou os olhos pela sua mesa e viu o papel que Teresa lhe dera mais cedo, e então ligou os pontos...

– Ah... Claro, minhas flores... Madeleine, eu creio que fomos vítimas de uma armação aqui...

– Como? – Virgil lhe mostrou o papel com os temas do trabalho e Madeleine o comparou com o cartão que recebera – Ahh! Bem que Patrick veio falar comigo está manhã sobre as flores

– Teresa veio me contar que você havia recebido flores...

– Estavam armando para nós – Madeleine riu

– Crianças... – Virgil brincou – Mas, sabe que... Até que não seria uma má ideia...

– Como? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas

– Está livre para um almoço?

– Diretor, disse que minhas razões de estar aqui eram completamente profissionais...

– Madeleine, já estamos fora do nosso expediente. E além disso, é só um almoço – argumentou Minelli

Ela respirou fundo, abaixou a cabeça...

– Um almoço... – ela respondeu e Virgil sorriu imensamente.

...

– Vou querer uma salada com filé de frango – disse Madeleine ao garçom – e um suco de morango

– O mesmo, com suco de uva – disse Virgil

O restaurante tinha um ar rústico, com carpete de madeira no chão, e tijolos alaranjados à mostra na parede.

– Legal este lugar... – disse Madeleine

– Sim, é ótimo!

– Como encontrou?

– Eu costumava vir aqui aos sábados com os amigos.

– Interessante.

...

O almoço fora um pouco tímido de ambas as partes, mas a conversa não deixou de fluir entre eles.

– Obrigada pelo almoço, Virgil – disse Madeleine na porta de sua casa

– Eu que agradeço... Já fazia muito tempo que eu não saia com alguém... Ainda mais alguém como você

– Alguém como eu?

– É, bem... Você sabe... Bonita, inteligente, engraçada...

– O senhor me acha bonita, inteligente e engraçada?

– Sim, e, Madeleine, por favor não me chame de senhor... Me faz parecer muito mais velho do que realmente sou - ambos riram

– Ok, ok... Como posso chamá–lo fora da escola então?

– Me chame como quiser... Virgil, Mi, você, amigo, amor... - Madeleine se surpreendeu com o último item da lista de Minelli, e se surpreendeu ainda mais quando ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, a ponto de suas bocas ficarem a milímetros de distância uma da outra

– Virgil... Nós não podemos...

– Por quê? Madeleine, eu passei meus últimos meses procurando qualquer oportunidade que eu tinha para poder ficar à sós com você... Não diga "não".

– Eu não sei o que dizer...

– Diga "vamos tentar"! - disse Virgil.

Madeleine ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Estava com medo, embora nunca fosse admitir isso para ninguém. Olhou para os lados umas tantas vezes, e depois para Virgil novamente.

– Ok. Vamos tentar! - ela sorriu e foi retribuída pelo sorriso de Virgil e um apaixonado primeiro beijo.

O primeiro de um homem que, agora, estava vivendo a restituição do que a doença lhe roubara no passado.

O primeiro beijo de muitos outros que ainda estavam por vir.

* * *

><p><strong>:3 s2 The love is in the air... la la la la la laaaa.. hahahaha<strong>  
><strong>Gostaram?<strong>  
><strong>Deixem o comentário de vocês, please! :3<strong>

**Beijinhos, até semana que vem!**


	13. Susto

**Boa tarde, pessoas lindas!**  
><strong>Muitas tretas nesse capítulo, hein... UAHSUAHUSHAUSHAUHSUHAUSHUAHSUHAUHS<strong>

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Os dois jovens estavam ansiosos para saberem se o plano de juntar a professora Hightower com o diretor Minelli tinha funcionado.<p>

– É apenas observação, Tessie – dizia o menino enquanto caminhava pelo corredor

– Certo... E co-

– Sem flores pra mim hoje? – perguntou Hightower atrás deles

– Professora Hightower! Como foi seu dia ontem? – Patrick tentou disfarçar

– Nem tente mentir, Patrick Jane! E nem a senhorita, Teresa Lisbon... Já sabemos de tudo – Teresa abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

– E então, gostou? – atreveu-se Patrick

Hightower respirou fundo, ainda de braços cruzados, e com um sorriso de canto disse:

– Não façam mais isso, entenderam? – Patrick sorriu seu melhor sorriso.

– Eu sabia que daria certo!

– Ok, espertinho... Obrigada! – Madeleine estava quase saindo quando lembrou-se de algo, e voltou-se para eles novamente – Ah, e... O tema do projeto de vocês foi aprovado. A feira de ciências é em duas semanas...

– Duas semanas? – disse Teresa desanimada

– Fique calma, Tessie... Vamos conseguir! Podemos começar hoje, o que acha?

– Ok, por mim pode ser... Minha casa às três da tarde?

– Perfeito! Boa aula... – despediu-se Patrick quando ele avistou o professor de Teresa indo.

– Pra você também!

...

A terceira aula de Cho era de literatura, e ele não poderia estar mais contente. Principalmente porque ele veria Kim no intervalo.

Nos últimos dias os dois haviam ficado bem próximos um do outro. Quase que melhores amigos. Conversavam sobre tudo e conseguiam transformar cada pequeno momento dos dois em risadas e alegria.

Kim gostava muito da companhia de Cho, mas as vezes o ignorava para tentar ficar perto de Patrick. Ou até mesmo atrapalhar Teresa de ficar perto dele.

Outras vezes ela simplesmente deixava Patrick pra lá, e acompanhava Kimball em boas horas de leitura na biblioteca.

Mas naquele dia, desde que ela acordou, colocou em sua mente um propósito para o dia.

Cinco minutos para o sinal da escola soar anunciando o intervalo, ela pede ao professor para ir ao banheiro, implorando desesperadamente, dizendo que não conseguiria esperar. Sem saídas, o professor deixou, e ela apressou-se à chegar até a porta da sala de Patrick antes do sinal tocar.

Dez segundos.

Nove. Oito. Sete. Seis.

Cinco. O coração palpitava como se ela estivesse em uma corrida.

Quatro. Três. Dois. Um – Intervalo!

Assim que Patrick saiu da sala se deparou com Kim à sua espera.

– Oi Kim... Como vai?

– Oi... Vou bem, e você?

– Bem também...

– Então, Patrick... Eu estava pensando se nós não poderíamos fazer o projeto de ciências juntos...

– Desculpe, Kim... Mas já estou fazendo com Teresa.

– Podemos fazer os três juntos – disse a menina "Já que não posso ficar à sós, ao menos eles não ficarão à sós" pensou ela

– Não, Kim, desculpe... Nós combinamos fazer só nós dois. Preciso ir, tchau!

"Ai que raiva!"

– Oi Kim... – disse Cho saindo da sala – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não! – respondeu Kim irritada. Cho preferiu deixar pra lá.

– Ok... Vamos comer?

– Claro.

– Você leu o livro que eu te indiquei da Agatha Christie?

– Não, ainda não... Eu estava pesquisando algumas coisas para o projeto de ciências.

– Ah é... O projeto. Você vai fazer sozinha?

– Acho que sim...

– Você... Quer fazer comigo? – perguntou o menino receoso

– Seria ótimo, Kimball. Podemos nos encontrar hoje na biblioteca, o que acha?

– Ótimo! E depois do projeto você não terá desculpas

– Para o quê?

– O livro... – respondeu Cho e ambos caíram na gargalhada.

Kim não era chegada muito na leitura... Estava enrolando o Cho desde o dia do sorvete, sempre com uma desculpa nova.

...

Três horas da tarde em ponto, Patrick estava casa de Teresa. Eles praticamente puseram à baixo toda a estante de livros de Gregory, até encontrarem o que queriam.

– Você não acha meio estranho nós fazermos esse projeto com uma simples solução de vinagre com bicabornato de sódio? – perguntou Patrick

– Mas tem um vulcão em volta...

– Meh... Ainda acho estranho, como se faltasse alguma coisa...

– O que sugere?

– Que tal se nós encenássemos, com bonecos pequenos, o que aconteceu com Vesúvio?

– Boa ideia!- exclamou a menina animada – Agora precisamos ler bem esse livro aqui para não errarmos em nada!

Os dois começaram a ler juntos, mas Patrick já conhecia a história, então não prestou muito a atenção, e sua mente começou a vaguear por memórias de coisas que haviam acontecido naquele dia.

– A Kim me pediu para fazer trabalho com ela... – ele disse tirando a concentração da menina

– Ah é? E o que você disse?

– Disse que eu já estava fazendo trabalho com você e que havíamos combinado de fazer apenas nós dois.

– Por quê? Você não gosta da Kim?

– É... Ela é um pouco... Intrometida. Mas não foi por isso que eu não quis fazer trabalho com ela...

– Foi por que então?

– Por que eu quero fazer só com você, Tessie! Eu gosto de você...

– Eu também gosto de você, Patrick. Somos bons amigos.

– Não, eu não quis dizer que gosto de você apenas como amiga... E **gosto** de você... De verdade!

– Patrick... – Teresa já podia imaginar a vermelhidão de suas bochechas.

Enquanto isso, na sala de estar, Kim entrava, após voltar da biblioteca, e foi até o escritório, para pegar o livro que Cho lhe indicara, mas deteve-se ao ver Patrick e Teresa lá.

– Não precisa dizer nada, Teresa... – Kim pôde ouvir – Só quero que saiba que eu gosto de você!

– Ok... – respondeu ela envergonhada

– Posso... Segurar sua mão?

– Pode... – e Patrick segurou a mão dela

– Posso beijar sua bochecha? – ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, pois sua voz fugira de sua garganta

E Patrick se inclinou um pouco e beijou a bochecha de Teresa.

Kim, vendo aquilo, horrorizou-se. Saiu batendo o pé e se jogou na poltrona da sala, sem nem notar que seu pai havia chegado do serviço mais cedo aquele dia. Estava emburrada, de braços e pernas cruzadas.

– Kim, o que houve, filha? – perguntou Greg abaixando-se para ficar na mesma altura que ela

– A Teresa... Está lá no escritório aos beijos com Patrick Jane! – respondeu a menina, furiosa

Greg levantou-se rapidamente para ir checar a veracidade da história, e parando em frente à porta, viu Teresa sorrindo envergonhada, de mãos dadas com o garoto.

– Mas que pouca vergonha é essa? – gritou ele abrindo a porta de supetão e assustando os dois jovens dentro do escritório

– Pai e-

– Nada de explicações! Quero você fora da minha casa – ele apontou pra Patrick – AGORA!

Assustado e confuso, Patrick não teve escolha, senão sair da casa o mais rápido que pôde. Depois ele perguntaria para Teresa o que tinha acontecido.

– Como você pôde, Teresa? – perguntou Greg

– Como eu pude o quê, pai?

– Aahh, não venha com essa pra cima de mim! Eu sei muito bem que você e aquele garoto estavam aqui se beijando.

– O quê? Não, papai! Não estávamos nos beijando... Foi apenas um beijo no rosto, só isso.

– Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma desculpa, Teresa. Pro seu quarto, agora! E só sai de lá quando eu mandar...

Teresa não entendia o que havia acontecido, mas resolveu sabiamente apenas obedecer seu pai, e subiu para seu quarto, tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

Mas seus pensamentos também à respeito do que Patrick lhe dissera não a deixavam. Ele gostava dela...

Entretanto ela não teve tempo de dizer que o sentimento era recíproco.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh... Kim, que vontade de bater em você menina! hahahaahahaha<strong>  
><strong>O que acharam?<strong>

**Beijinhooos s2**


	14. Conversas

**Boa tardeeee ;)**  
><strong>Eu sei que muitos estão com raiva da Kim (e eu não culpo ninguém, rs) e do Greg também... Mas eu sinto em dizer que...<strong>  
><strong>Bem...<strong>  
><strong>É melhor vocês lerem e tirarem as próprias conclusões hehehehehe<strong>

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Gregory conversou durante horas com Mary no escritório, de portas fechadas. Teresa permanecia em seu quarto, sem entender muito bem o que aconteceu, e com medo do que estava por vir.<p>

O clima tenso dominava aquela casa inteira, de forma que, nem mesmo o som relativamente alto proveniente da televisão conseguia aliviar aquele peso.

Até que a campainha soou, e Gregory saiu do escritório para atender.

– Olá Alex, Patrick, entrem, por favor...

– Olá Greg... Fiquei curioso com o seu telefonema – respondeu Alex

– Por favor, sentem-se... Querida, você pode chamar a Teresa – Greg dirigiu-se a Mary

Mary buscou a filha no andar de cima, e todos, inclusive Kim, sentaram-se no sofá, esperando pelo início do discurso de Gregory Fischer.

– O motivo pelo qual eu chamei vocês dois aqui, Alex – ele apontou para o homem e seu filho – é pelo o que aconteceu hoje, pela tarde, aqui nesta casa.

– O que houve? – perguntou Alex preocupado

– Patrick e Teresa, eles... Se beijaram.

– O quê? – indignou-se Alex

– Pai, eu te disse, não nos beijamos – defendeu-se Teresa

– Teresa, pare de mentir para mim! – repreendeu Greg – Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos você e Patrick de mãos dadas, muito próximos um do outro.

– Mas foi apenas um beijo na bochecha, senhor Ficher! – disse Patrick

E a sala logo se encheu de queixas da parte de Patrick e Teresa, de defesas de Kim e de broncas de Mary e Alex.

– CHEGA! – exaltou-se Greg e todos se calaram – Eu reuni todos aqui para ver se vocês continuariam mentindo para mim, e como isso aconteceu, eu só tenho uma opção... – Greg respirou fundo – Teresa, a partir de agora, você está proibida de falar com o Patrick.

– Mas pai, eu não fiz nada!

– Proibida! – repetiu ele

– Espere um pouco Greg, não precisamos tomar medidas tão drásticas – tentou argumentar Alex – Eu conheço meu menino, ele não faria isso...

– Mas fez. E não há mais nada que me faça mudar o castigo.

– Por quanto tempo? – perguntou Patrick temeroso

– Para sempre! – respondeu Greg sem pestanejar

– O quê? Pai?! – pediu Patrick para Alex, mas ele permaneceu quieto, sem saber o que fazer – Pai?!

– Não, Patrick... Vamos respeitar a vontade do senhor Fischer – ele então virou-se para Greg novamente – Nós já vamos então. Me desculpe pelo transtorno.

Os dois se despediram, mas antes de saírem da casa, Patrick olhou uma última vez para Teresa, como se pedisse desculpas. Teresa não precisava de palavras ou de outros gestos para entender o que Patrick lhe dizia com aqueles olhos azuis claros que ela tanto amava.

Ela ainda tentava digerir o que acabara de acontecer. Não poder mais falar com o Patrick, nunca mais? Como ela poderia conviver com isso?

A menina preparou-se para pedir para conversar com seu pai à sós, pegando em sua mão, mas Greg a interrompe antes mesmo que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa:

– Vá dormir agora, Teresa!

– Mas ainda está cedo... E eu ainda nem jantei...

– Coma uma fruta, e vai pro seu quarto! – ele permaneceu irredutível

– Greg! – disse Mary – Ela precisa comer...

– Está bem. Mas você vai jantar agora, e não junto conosco

Teresa engoliu um bolo de nós que se formaram de repente em sua garganta, respirou fundo, foi até a cozinha, preparou um prato de comida, e sentou-se sozinha na mesa, comendo o mais rápido que pôde para poder ir para seu quarto e tirar aquele peso de seu coração em forma de lágrimas.

Subiu sem ao menos dizer "oi" para seus irmãos que haviam acabado de chegar do treino de baseball.

Trancou a porta, afinal, Kim não iria para o quarto tão cedo, deitou-se na cama de bruços e chorou baixinho, para que ninguém ouvisse.

Ela não estava triste apenas porque não falaria mais com Patrick... Mas ela se sentia injustiçada, rejeitada, indigna de confiança. Não se sentia mais uma filha para Greg... Um peso, talvez.

Entretanto resolveu deixar de lados esses pensamentos... Talvez aquilo fosse apenas um momento de fúria... Talvez Greg mudasse de ideia depois.

Talvez...

No andar de baixo da casa, assim que Teresa passou como um foguete pela sala, sem nem olhar pra os irmãos, James estranhou, e não se conteve em perguntar:

– O que aconteceu com a Teresa?

– O papai pegou ela e o Patrick se beijando no escritório hoje, e proibiu ela de falar com o Patrick para sempre, além de mandar ela dormir mais cedo – respondeu Kim

– Como? Impossível!

– Por que é impossível?

– Teresa não deixaria...

– Bom... Pelo jeito deixou!

James não acreditou nas informações de Kim, mas ele conversaria com Teresa no dia seguinte.

...

Patrick permaneceu calado durante todo o caminho, e Alex sabia que o menino estava chateado com ele, mas não havia outra escolha, então assim que entrou em casa, segurou Patrick pelo braço, impedindo-o de subir as escadas até seu quarto.

– Vamos conversar, filho!

– Pai, o senhor me conhece... Por mais que eu esteja apaixonado pela Teresa, eu nunca a beijaria nessas circunstâncias!

– Calma... Por que você não me conta tudo o que aconteceu desde o começo? – Patrick respirou fundo e sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de seu pai

– Nós combinamos de ir fazer o trabalho de ciências na casa dela, às três horas da tarde. A senhora Lisbon já sabia que eu iria, e ela me recebeu quando eu cheguei lá, e até nos ajudou a achar o livro que precisávamos... Aí ela disse que ia preparar o jantar, e nos deixou sozinhos conversando a respeito do trabalho... No meio da conversa, eu contei pra Teresa que a Kim tinha me pedido para fazer o trabalho com ela, e que eu tinha dito que só iria fazer o trabalho com a Tessie, então ela me perguntou o porquê... – ele respirou fundo, lembrando-se do momento – e eu respondi que era porque eu gostava dela... Depois pedi para segurar a mão dela e ela deixou, depois eu pedi para beijar _a bochecha_ dela – enfatizou – e ela deixou. Foi só isso! Um inocente beijo no rosto, nada de mais... Eu não estou mentindo!

– É... Eu sei!

– Então por que não disse nada para o senhor Ficher?

– Filho... Teresa é a filha dele. Não podemos interferir nas decisões que _ele_ toma.

– Mas pai...

– Patrick! Eu sei que é difícil para você... Sei o quanto você gosta de Teresa, e sei que você não está mentindo... Mas não há nada que possa ser feito! Você me entende?

– Entendo... – afirmou o menino tristemente

– Vai passar, acredite! "Para sempre" é tempo demais...

– Obrigado, pai... Será que...?

– Fala, filho!

– Será que eu posso escrever uma carta para Teresa?

– Isso pode coloca-la em problemas, Patrick...

– Até se for uma única carta? – implorou Patrick

– Você pode tentar...

* * *

><p><strong>Viram? Eu disse! hahahahaha<strong>  
><strong>Não me matem, ou tenham algum outro tipo de pensamentos do mal, ok?!<strong>  
><strong>Vai valer a pena :) rsrs<strong>

**Até o próximo capítulo :3**  
><strong>Beijinhooos s2<strong>


	15. Filha?

**Boa madruga galera linda, linda, linda s2**  
><strong>Eu não comemoro o carnaval, mas como tive esse "tempinho a mais" resolvi trabalhar na fic, e fazer uma surpresa pra vocês :3<strong>  
><strong>Então, espero que gosteem :)<strong>

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Dizer que aquela noite fora uma noite mal dormida, seria como contar a maior de todas as mentiras. Não, aquela noite não fora mal dormida... Mas, Gregory não conseguira nem permanecer de olhos fechados por mais de um minuto.<p>

Ele poderia não ser muito perceptivo, mas ele vira que Teresa ficara chateada com a forma com que ele a tratou. Talvez ele tenha exagerado muito tendo mandado ela jantar sozinha e ir dormir naquele horário.

Quando o relógio de cima do criado mudo tocou, anunciando o início de um novo dia, ele o desligou tentando impedir que sua esposa acordasse, porém não obteve sucesso.

– Já está acordado, amor? – perguntou Mary sonolenta

– Eu não consegui dormir...

– Por quê?

– Acho que fui muito rude com a Teresa ontem

– Ah, amor... Não se preocupe! Teresa já é uma mocinha, ela sabe que você estava irritado, ela não vai ficar chateada com você

– Mary, ela já está chateada comigo... – constatou Greg. Mary respirou fundo e abraçou-o depositando a cabeça no peito dele

– Se você acha que ela está tão chateada assim com você, por que você não vai buscar ela na escola hoje, e leva ela pra comer um cachorro quente lá perto do parque? Ela ama cachorro quente, e sei que vai adorar ter esse tempo de pai e filha com você...

– Boa ideia, querida!

...

Aquele dia na escola tinha sido muito difícil, mas, graças a Deus, já era a hora de ir embora.

– Teresa, Kim! – gritou Mary para as duas meninas

– Papai? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Kim

– Eu vim buscar Teresa para almoçarmos... – respondeu Greg, e Teresa arqueou as sobrancelhas

– Só a Teresa?

– Sim, você vai pra casa comigo, Kim... – respondeu Mary e Kim ficou irritada, mas não teve tempo de dar seu show de ciúmes, pois Greg já havia pego na mão de Teresa e já tinha se despedido das duas.

...

Teresa estava contente por estar apenas ela e Greg, sem os meninos, sem a Kim... Greg também parecia feliz.

Assim que eles chegaram no parque, eles compraram os lanches e se sentaram embaixo de uma árvore.

– E então, Teresa...?

– E então o quê?

– Quero me desculpar pela forma que eu te tratei ontem... É que eu estava irritado.

– Tudo bem, eu entendo...

– Então me perdoa?

– Claro! – Greg abraçou e depositou um beijo na cabeça de Teresa

– Obrigado, filha... – ele mordeu mais um pedaço de seu lanche – Então, por que você não me conta a verdade agora?

– Eu já te disse, pai. O Patrick me pediu para segurar minha mão, e me dar um beijo na bochecha... Eu deixei, e foi exatamente o que ele fez. Um beijo na bochecha, só isso...

– Por que continuar mentindo para mim, Teresa?

– Pai, eu não estou mentindo! Por que o senhor não acredita em mim?

– Kim disse que viu vocês dois se beijando...

– E você confia nela? – interrompeu Teresa

– Claro que eu confio... Ela é minha filha!

– E eu não sou sua filha... – afirmou Teresa – Que bom que deixamos algumas coisas bem claras! – continuou ironicamente e saiu correndo, jogando no chão o cachorro quente pela metade

– Teresa, espera! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – ele gritou, mas Teresa fingiu não ouvir e continuou correndo para casa.

Ela nunca correra tão rápido.

Chegou em casa, abrindo a porta de supetão, e subiu para o seu quarto.

Não chorou, estava irritada demais para chorar... Mas respirou fundo, e decidiu esquecer-se de tudo por um tempo, e então abriu sua mochila, retirou seu caderno e alguns livros e começou a fazer sua tarefa de casa.

Até que abriu um dos livros e uma folha dobrada caiu. Confusa, Teresa pegou do chão a folha e pôde ler:

"Querida Teresa,

Sei que você está correndo um risco lendo essa carta, me desculpe, eu não quero causar mais prejuízo à você, mas não posso deixar de te pedir desculpas.

Me perdoe, Tessie! Eu nunca imaginei que as coisas tomariam esse rumo...

Por mais que eu esteja feliz por ter dito o que sinto por você, estou triste por ter te causado tantos problemas.

Espero que algum dia possamos nos falar de novo.

Com amor,

Você sabe quem."

Oh, sim... Ela sabia quem.

A única pessoa que a chamava de "Tessie", e a única pessoa, no mundo inteiro, que tinha motivos para dizer aquelas palavras: Patrick Jane.

Ela não pôde evitar, mas sorrir ao ler aquela carta.

Guardou-a em sua caixa decorada em baixo da cama, e voltou à escrivaninha para continuar a fazer sua tarefa.

A tarde passou rápido, e todas as vezes que algum pensamento à respeito do Greg vinha em sua cabeça, ela logo o espantava para bem longe.

Mas não poderia ignorar essa situação para sempre, ela sabia. Principalmente agora, na hora do jantar...

– Boa noite amor! – disse Mary quando Greg entrou na cozinha, onde as cinco crianças já estavam sentadas, sendo servidas.

– Boa noite, querida, crianças...

– Boa noite pai – disse Kim

– Boa noite Greg – disseram Mike, James e Tommy. Teresa, porém, permaneceu calada.

– Não vai dizer boa noite para o seu pai, Teresa? – perguntou Mary

– Eu não tenho um pai – respondeu ríspida, embora tivesse pensado em dizer que seu pai estava morto, resolveu que não havia razão para fazer os meninos e nem sua mãe sofrerem ao lembrarem da perda.

– Teresa! – repreendeu Mary – O que foi que houve com você?

– Pergunte ao seu marido... – ela respondeu ainda como se não se importasse

– Teresa, não foi aquilo que eu quis dizer...

– Mas foi o que você disse

– Do que vocês estão falando?

– Acho que este não é um assunto para a mesa de jantar – disse Greg encerrando todo o resquício de conversa durante a refeição.

Antes que todos pudessem se retirar da mesa, Mary preocupada, chamou Greg e Teresa para uma conversa em particular no escritório.

– Vocês dois querem me contar o que aconteceu? – começou brava

– Gregory disse que ele acredita na versão da Kim da história com o Patrick porque ela é a filha dele – Teresa foi direta – logo, eu não sou filha dele, porque eu estou dizendo a verdade e ele não acredita em mim.

– Teresa, eu não quis dizer isso... Eu considero você e seus irmãos como meus filhos. De verdade!

– Agora não adianta mais Gregory. Atitudes falam mais do que palavras. Mãe, posso ir dormir?

– Teresa! – Greg se abaixou, para ficar de frente e na mesma altura que Teresa e poder olhá-la nos olhos – Me perdoe, filha, por favor!

– Eu nunca fui, não sou e nunca serei sua filha Gregory... – e com isso ela se soltou dos braços dele e saiu do escritório, encontrando do lado de fora Kim ouvindo a conversa.

Sem esboçar nenhuma reação em sua face, ela subiu para seu quarto, sem perceber que fora seguida pela meio-irmã.

Ambas trocaram de roupas e se deitaram para dormir, sem dirigirem uma palavra sequer uma para a outra.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, entre pensamentos e lágrimas rapidamente enxutas, Teresa pôde ouvir uma risada curta vinda de Kim.

– O que foi? – ela se atreveu a perguntar

– Só estava pensando... Você quis tirar de mim o Patrick, e depois o meu pai – ela riu mais uma vez – E veja só como tudo acabou.

Com o coração à mil por hora, Teresa só conseguiu respirar fundo e dizer:

– Isso não acabou! – e em um pulo, se viu fora da cama abraçada com seu travesseiro caminhando à passos largos e fortes até o quarto de seus irmãos.

Parou em frente e segurou mais uma lágrima, para só depois bater na porta.

– Entre! – gritou James de dentro do quarto

– Oi meninos...

– Oi Rees... O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Mike

– É que eu... Eu... – ela soltou o ar que havia prendido – Estava impossível ficar no mesmo quarto que a Kim, então... Eu pensei que, talvez... Talvez eu pudesse... Quero dizer, se vocês deixarem, eu queria – gaguejou a menina

– Você pode dormir aqui na minha cama, Rees – interrompeu-a James

– Obrigada Jimmy! – e ela subiu a escada para se deitar ao lado de seu irmão na cama de cima da beliche

– Quer conversar? – ele perguntou sabendo de tudo o que estava acontecendo com Teresa

– Estou triste... Não sei se tenho algo a dizer.

– É por causa do Patrick, ou por causa do Greg?

– Um pouco dos dois...

– Você fez o que a Kim disse que você fez?

– Não! Eu nunca permitiria... Não sob aquelas circunstâncias.

– Sim, eu sei... E se você tivesse permitido, não mentiria – afirmou o mais velho dos meninos – Lembra daquela vez que aquele menino da minha sala disse que eu tinha batido nele?

– Lembro, por quê?

– Você ficou do meu lado quando eu disse que não tinha feito...

– Era impossível ter sido você, aquele garoto tinha o dobro da sua altura na época... E além do mais, eu te conheço, sei que não é de briga.

– Eu te conheço também, Rees... Eu e os meninos vamos ficar do seu lado!

– É, Rees... Estamos do seu lado! – disseram Tommy e Mike

– Obrigada meninos – sorriu Teresa, e então foi embalada em um abraço aconchegante de seu irmão um ano mais novo que ela, James

E os quatro irmãos logo foram para a terra dos sonhos, e descasaram cumprindo a promessa que eles haviam feito de sempre apoiarem uns aos outros.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu amo esse meninos s2 asuhahsuhahshasuhuahsuha<strong>  
><strong>Lindões da tia! .<strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado, e não se esqueçam de deixar um comentário, ok?! **  
><strong>Beijinhoos<strong>


	16. Fofoca

**Hello seus lindos ^.^**  
><strong>Este capítulo se passa no mesmo dia do capítulo anterior, mas contando a versão do Patrick da história :3<strong>  
><strong>Espero que gostem :)<strong>

**Respondendo aos comentários anônimos:**

**Jisbon: Fico muito contente que esteja gostando da história! :) Obrigada por comentar!**

**Amonym: Esta é uma fic AU e se passa quando todos os personagens da série são adolescentes. Não tem problema, meu inglês também é ruim, hahahaha, se quiser, pode comentar em espanhol também :P**

**Quanto aos outros comentários lindos e fofos, eu vou responder em PM :3 Resolvi postar o capítulo primeiro! :P hehehe**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Primeiro dia indo à escola sem poder falar com a Teresa... Seria horrível!<p>

E se não bastasse, ele ainda teria que procurar outro grupo para realizar seu projeto de ciências. Não seria mais orientado pela Teresa, nem poderiam mais participar juntos do mesmo grupinho de amigos na hora do intervalo.

Patrick não sabia mais o que seria dele ao final daquele primeiro dia.

Chegou na escola mais cedo do que o de costume, pois fora caminhando, e não no ônibus.

Caminhar fazia bem para ele. Ajudava a pensar.

Chegou na escola e deu de cara com o diretor Minelli.

– Bom dia Patrick! Onde está a Teresa? Vocês sempre chegam juntos...

– Bom dia diretor Minelli... Precisava mesmo conversar com o senhor. Em particular – acrescentou ele observando que outras crianças já chegavam com o ônibus da escola.

Minelli o dirigiu até a sala dele, e ambos se sentaram, antes de Patrick começar a falar.

– Diretor Minelli, eu e Teresa não faremos mais o projeto de ciências juntos...

– Por que, Patrick? O que houve? Vocês brigaram?

– Não, é só que... O irmão da Tessie, James, não tem grupo, então eles dois vão fazer juntos...

– E por que não fazem os três juntos? Você, Teresa e James?

– Porque eu vou fazer com o Rigs e o Cho da minha sala...

– Bem... Se vocês preferem assim...

– Obrigado pela compreensão diretor! Teresa continuará com o nosso tema do projeto, e eu vou fazer o tema dos meus amigos.

– Tudo bem então, Patrick... Melhor ir agora, ou vai se atrasar para a aula.

Patrick, então, se despedindo do diretor, caminhou até o corredor da escola, e lá, encontrou Grace sozinha, voltando do banheiro. Era a oportunidade dele.

– Grace! - gritou

– Patrick... – ele disse virando-se para encontra-lo

– Oi, preciso falar com você...

– Se foi sobre o que aconteceu entre você e a Teresa, eu já sei... Ela me contou.

– Não, não era sobre isso... Bem, mais ou menos...

– Fala logo! O professor já entrou na sala – repreendeu ela preoucupada

– Coloca isso no meio dos livros da Teresa? – ele foi direto

– O que é isso?

– Uma carta.

– Patrick, Teresa pode se encrencar por isso – advertiu a menina

– Eu sei que pode, mas não vai... – Grace ainda olhava para ele ponderando se faria o que lhe fora pedido ou não – Por favor, Grace!

– Ai, está bem! – ela pegou o papel das mãos do menino, e ele sorriu para ela em forma de agradecimento.

Quando Grace virou-se novamente para ir à sala, Patrick a disse:

– Ah, e... – ele se aproximou dela – Posso contar com você para não espalhar fofocas sobre o que aconteceu, não é?!

– Claro né, Patrick! Até parece que eu ia querer esse pessoal intrometido da escola caçoando da minha melhor amiga...

– Obrigado! – ele disse e saiu correndo para sua sala.

...

Kim estava sentindo como se seu mundo finalmente voltando aos eixos. Teresa estava fora de seu caminho. Bem... Quase fora de seu caminho.

Mas ela encontraria uma forma de tirá-la completamente de seu caminho.

Patrick estava "livre", e seu pai, Gregory... Quase.

Talvez ela devesse esperar para fazer sua próxima jogada... Entretanto, quando ela viu o pai dela levar _apenas Teresa_ para almoçar, se irou de tal forma, que não resistiu.

– Mãe, eu esqueci um livro no meu armário... – ela disse e saiu correndo de volta para a escola.

Chegando lá, ela avistou Patrick conversando com Rigsby e Cho.

– Patrick! – os três viraram para ver quem chamava. Kimball assim que a viu, se despediu de Patrick, e foi embora, sendo seguido por Rigsby

– Kim, o que você quer? Eu não quero mais encrenca com seu pai...

– Não, eu só quero... Só queria saber se, agora que você não vai mais fazer o projeto de ciências com a Teresa, se... Você não quer fazer comigo?

– Kim, sinceramente, ainda que eu quisesse... Não acho uma boa ideia eu ir à sua casa, e nem você vir na minha... – aquelas palavras a atingiram como um soco no estômago. A raiva que ela sentia desde quando vira seu pai e Teresa de mãos dadas, não diminuiu, pelo contrário: cresceu exponencialmente.

E como se uma lâmpada do mal acendesse em sua cabeça, ela já sabia o que fazer para se vingar, tanto de Patrick quanto de Teresa.

– Hey, Patrick! – gritou ela, mas Patrick não virou-se para ouvi-la. A escola ainda estava cheia, o que deixou Kim ainda mais atiçada para fazer o que lhe vinha a mente – Não fique bravo só porque meu pai te proibiu de falar com a Teresa depois de você ter beijado ela! - gritou

E um alvoroço na escola se iniciou.

Todos começaram a comentar de Patrick e Teresa, e logo a fofoca do beijo estava impregnada.

Kim sorria triunfante, e Patrick... Bem, ele pareceu não ligar e saiu calmamente da escola.

Mas era blefe... Por dentro, ele queria que a Terra abrisse um buraco e o engolisse até a poeira baixar.

"Droga, Kim! Por que piorar as coisas?" pensava o menino, e então saiu correndo até chegar em sua casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nem digo nada... O que acharam?<strong>


	17. Coisas do coração

**Boa noite!**  
><strong>Antes de lerem o capítulo, quero dizer que as reclamações de vocês foram atendidas... Eu não vou prolongar o sofrimento do nosso casal favorito o.O <strong>  
><strong>Nesse capítulo, as coisas já começam a mudar :D <strong>  
><strong>Mas vou fazer outra coisa também... Vou alongar a história, depois que esse caso do beijo falso se resolver :3 O que acham?<strong>  
><strong>Enfim... Nesse capítulo tem personagens novas :3 e eu espero que gostem e me contem no final como foi, ok?!<strong>

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>James não era o mais popular dos garotos, não apenas por ter acabado de entrar na escola, mas sim porque não conseguira se enturmar, nem mesmo com as dicas que Patrick lhe ensinara. Aos poucos sua introversão se transformara em uma barreira intransponível.<p>

Principalmente porque seus colegas de classe caçoavam dele, chamando-o de "esquisitão" e outras coisas do gênero.

Portanto, ele ficara feliz por ter a companhia de sua irmã para realizar o projeto de ciências.

Eles sempre foram muito amigos... Talvez porque fossem os mais velhos, e a diferença de idade não ser tanta, apenas um ano e dois meses.

E agora ele também teria a companhia dela no ônibus da escola.

Mas, apesar da felicidade que ele estava sentindo, havia algo que o incomodava naquela manhã, e ele não poderia simplesmente ignorar. Ele não sabia como sua irmã reagiria ao ouvir a notícia.

Ele e Teresa caminhavam um pouco atrás de Mike e Tommy em direção ao ponto do ônibus.

– Reese, tem uma coisa que eu quero te falar...

– O que foi James? – perguntou ela preocupada

– É que ontem... Depois que você saiu da escola com o Greg, a Kim... Ela...

– Ela...? – incentivou Teresa

– Ela espalhou pra toda escola que você e Patrick tinham se beijado – falou ele finalmente sentindo como se um enorme peso saísse de seus ombros.

– Ela fez o quê? – Teresa arqueou as sobrancelhas e parou de caminhar, espantada – Ah, não! – ela bateu o pé – isso vai acabar hoje! – disse determinada

– O que vai fazer? – perguntou o menino

– Você vai ver... Você vai ver...

...

Nem precisa dizer que aquele dia fora péssimo.

Patrick e Teresa já não podiam se falar, e ainda tiveram que aguentar piadas de todas as pessoas da escola.

Quando eles chegavam perto de qualquer grupinho de amigos, podiam ouvir as gargalhadas abafadas e viam os olhares de todos em cima deles.

Mas Teresa estava decidida em acabar com tudo aquilo.

Chegou em casa e não disse uma sequer palavra sobre nada do que ocorrera na escola, simplesmente agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, e esperou até que Kim saísse para poder começar seu plano.

– Mãe? – chamou ela

– Sim, querida?

– Podemos conversar?

– Claro... O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela se sentando na mesa

– Você me conhece, certo? – ela estava andando sobre ovos

– Teresa você está me deixando preocupada!

– Não fique preocupada... É uma daquelas "conversas de meninas" – ela disse aliviando a mãe, que logo deu um sorriso largo

– É sobre o Patrick, não é?!

– É sim...

– O que quer falar?

– Mãe, a senhora me conhece, certo?! Sabe que eu não faria o que Kim diz que me viu fazer, não é?!

– Teresa, as vezes as pessoas fazem coisas por impulso...

– Mãe e-

– Mas eu... – ela aumentou a voz interrompendo Teresa – Estranhei quando ouvi o que Kim havia dito de vocês – Teresa sorriu – Quer me contar o que aconteceu? – nesse momento os irmãos de Teresa entraram na cozinha, pois também queriam ouvir a história.

– Patrick me disse que gostava de mim... Sabe?! Gostava mais do que como amiga...

– Uuuhh! – disseram os três meninos

– Shhh, vocês três! Continue querida – disse Mary

– Então ele pediu para segurar a minha mão... Eu deixei. Depois ele pediu para beijar meu rosto, e eu deixei também. Aí depois o Greg entrou gritando, expulsou o Patrick, e bem... O resto vocês já sabem...

– Resse... Eu acredito em você! Mas não sei como fazer Greg mudar de ideia.

– Bem, eu... Quero dizer, nós – Teresa apontou para os irmãos – Temos uma ideia...

– E qual é essa ideia?

...

Patrick estava em seu quarto, deitado em sua cama. Ele odiava a escola. Aquelas crianças ridículas, e tão, tão abobalhadas...

Mas não eram esses pensamentos que predominavam sua cabeça, mas sim Teresa Lisbon.

Ahh como ele queria poder falar com ela... Chamá-la para tomar um sorvete... Aliás a tarde estava perfeita para isso.

O sol iluminava tudo, já precedendo um maravilhoso crepúsculo, e ele imaginava como seria assisti-lo de cima da árvore deles...

– Patrick, querido? – disse a dona White, governanta da casa, uma senhora muito gentil, e uma excelente cozinheira, segundo o paladar de Patrick e Alex, batendo na porta semifechada do quarto do menino

– Olá senhora White... – ele levantou a cabeça para poder vê-la. Ela carregava um prato de cookies de massa e gotas de chocolate – Oba! – Patrick levantou-se, sentando-se na cama

– Nada melhor do que biscoitos para melhorar o humor... – respondeu docemente – Ainda mais quando se está triste com coisas do coração...

– Como a senhora sabe? – espantou-se Patrick

– Oh, querido... Tenho quase sessenta anos. Tenho experiência nessas coisas.

– Jura?

– Claro! Quando eu era moça, vivia sendo cortejada pelos garotos do meu colégio... Um mais bonito que o outro – Patrick pegou o segundo cookie, ouvindo atentamente a senhora White – E então, quem é a garota?

– Teresa Lisbon...

– Hum, lindo nome!

– Ela é muito linda... A garota mais linda que eu já vi na vida! E ainda é muito inteligente e interessante.

– E porque não diz isso à ela?

– Eu disse... Mas a irmã dela ficou com inveja, e disse para o pai delas que viu a gente se beijando... E então o pai dela a proibiu de falar comigo

– Oh, mais isso é uma pena – lamentou a senhora – Precisa de mais do que biscoitos para curar essa dor. Venha! – Patrick sorriu e a acompanhou até a cozinha.

Ele sabia que nenhuma comida poderia confortá-lo dessa situação, mas gostava da ideia de comer as gostosuras da senhora White.

Então sentou-se na mesa enquanto a governanta o servia com um copo de leite e uma fatia de bolo.

Alex entrou na casa, e logo que sentiu o aroma proveniente da cozinha, correu para ver qual prato a senhora White havia preparado.

– Oi pai! – Cumprimentou Patrick

– Oi filho, senhora White... Que cheirinho gostoso!

– Ora, sente-se, senhor Jane – disse a senhora

– Como foi o trabalho, pai?

– Foi bom, hoje eu- O telefone toca, interrompendo a conversa.

Alex se levanta da mesa e se dirige até o aparelho branco que ficava na sala de estar.

– Alô?

– Alô, Alex? – perguntou uma mulher ao telefone

– Sim, sou eu... Quem está falando?

– Sou eu, Maggie...

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuhh.. Quem será essa Maggie, hein? Quem vocês acham que é?<strong>  
><strong>Ahh, mudando de assunto, eu comecei a escrever outra fic, aqui no FFN e no <strong>Nyah<strong> tbm.**  
><strong>Se chama "Surtos", e eu adoraria ver o comentário de vocês lá tbm :)<strong>

**Até semana que vem, pessoal s2**  
><strong>Beijinhos :3<strong>


	18. Encontro

**Hello pessoas lindjas e maravilindas s2**  
><strong>Nem vou dizer muito... Só responder um comentário que eu acabei esquecendo de responder.<strong>

**JESSY: Awn *-* Love you too Jessy! We all hate Kim, hahahahaha... Thank you so much for your review! s2 Kisses :)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Kim havia procurado o dia inteiro por Kimball, porém sempre que o avistava de longe, acabava por não conseguir alcança-lo. Até parecia que ele estava evitando-a.<p>

Chegou em casa animada e esperançosa, sabendo das fofocas que ela causara na escola e imaginando o tipo de confusão que ela causaria para Teresa dentro de casa.

Mas após o almoço e inúmeras indiretas, nada... Nenhum comentário ou reclamação.

Era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela até viu Teresa sorrindo e brincando com os irmãos.

"Que bicho será que a mordeu?" pensou ela.

Cansada de tanto esperar, ela decidiu sair e ir até a biblioteca. Com sorte ela encontraria Kimball e lhe contaria as novidades de ter terminado de ler o livro que ele havia indicado.

E assim que entrou na biblioteca, o viu de costas.

Ela então o cutucou e sentou-se em seu lado em seguida, sem esperar pela aprovação do menino.

– Oi Kimball – ela disse, mas o menino saiu sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Kim ficou surpresa com a reação do amigo, e então entendeu que ele realmente a estava evitando na escola. Mas... Por quê?

Inquieta para saber a resposta, ela saiu da biblioteca seguindo-o

– Hey, Kimball! Espere...

– O que você quer?

– Ué, eu... Queria conversar... – ela sorriu – Terminei de ler aquele livro da Agatha Christie – Kimball permanecia sério – Nossa, o que houve?

– Eu é que pergunto. O que houve?

– Por que está assim tão... Tão... Sério? Achei que fossemos amigos...

– É eu também. Mas eu não tenho amigos mentirosos.

– Como? Do que está falando?

– Você sabe do que estou falando Kim – e com isso Cho saiu deixando a menina sozinha e pensativa.

...

...

**Dez anos antes...**

_– Não dá mais, Alex! – dizia Maggie enquanto segurava uma bolsa no ombro e outra de rodinhas nas mãos._

_Chovia torrencialmente naquela noite. Patrick dormia em seu pequeno quarto no trailer._

_– Maggie, por favor, não vá! Pense no Patrick, pense em mim... Em nós!_

_– Alex eu não consigo mais... Não dá pra viver assim. O que você vai fazer daqui pra frente, hein? Vai ensinar o Patrick seus truques sujos pra enganar as pessoas?_

_– Mas Maggie..._

_– Não, Alex. Já chega! Eu não vou ficar aqui e ver meu filho se transformar no mesmo mentiroso que você... Eu vou embora! – ela se vira, abre a porta e deixa para trás um homem a beira das lágrimas. Deixando para trás sua família – Adeus, Alex._

**Nos dias atuais:**

– Alô?

– Alô, Alex? – perguntou uma mulher ao telefone

– Sim, sou eu... Quem está falando?

– Sou eu, Maggie...

Alex sente sua garganta se fechar. Um sentimento confuso de raiva mesclada com saudade e tristeza.

Antes que Patrick pudesse perceber, Alex fecha a porta do escritório, e então põe o telefone no ouvido novamente.

– O que você quer? – ele perguntou seco

– Alex... Já faz tanto tempo. Como você está? Como o Patt está?

– Como você ousa ligar depois de dez anos perguntando como estamos? – indignou-se ele – Você nos abandonou!

– Eu sei, Alex, eu sei... Me desculpe. Foi um erro... O maior erro da minha vida.

– O que você quer?

– Queria saber se nós podíamos conversar...

– Conversar? – perguntou incrédulo

– É... Eu quero me explicar, e... Também estou com saudades de vocês dois.

– Não, Margareth!

– Por favor, Alex... Eu prometo que, se depois da conversa você ainda não me quiser por perto, eu saio e nunca mais volto, eu prometo! Mas por favor... Me deixe tentar.

Alex respirou fundo, e pensou em tudo o que havia acontecido... Mas lembrou-se também de quando eles haviam se conhecido, de como ele era apaixonado por Maggie. E de como ele sabia que tinha uma parcela de culpa pela partida dela.

– Tudo bem... Uma conversa. E Patrick não vai saber nada sobre isso!

– Obrigada Alex! Muito obrigada!

– Olha, eu tenho que desligar, Patrick está em casa... Que tal daqui uma hora no Peter's Dinner?

– Está ótimo! Muito obrigada Alex!

– Ok... Até amanhã.

Patrick entra no escritório a tempo para ouvir o pai marcando algo no Peter's Dinner, ele sorri de canto e espera até Alex colocar o telefone no gancho.

– Uuuhh... Tem um encontro?

– O quê?

– Você marcou algo com alguém no Peter's e não queria que eu soubesse... Quem é? – Alex ficou sem resposta – É com aquela moça loira que te vi conversando ontem, não é? Qual era mesmo o nome dela... – Patrick colocou a mão no queixo – Ah, Melanie!

Alex riu, nervoso.

– É... Pois é. Melanie. Temos um encontro – mentiu ele

– E por que não queria que eu soubesse?

– Ah, é... Não queria que você tivesse falsas esperanças, filho. Não sabia como você ia reagir.

– Ah, eu acho legal, pai. Você deveria dar outra chance pra você... Sabe?! Depois que a mamãe foi embora, você nunca mais saiu com ninguém.

– Pois é... E aquele bolo da sra. White? – ele mudou de assunto

– O melhor bolo de chocolate que eu já comi na vida! – respondeu Patrick caminhando em direção a cozinha.

...

Patrick, animado, incentivara o pai a se arrumar. Alex, por outro lado, estava tenso e apreensivo quanto o reencontro com sua ex-esposa. Mas precisava dar uma chance de se explicar... Então se aprontou e saiu.

Quando ele chegou no Peter's Dinner, Maggie já estava lá.

Continuava loira, e seus olhos azuis continuavam lindos, como Alex se lembrava. Mas estava mais magra, e usava uma maquiagem mais forte com era acostumada quando eles ainda estavam juntos.

– Maggie...

– Alex, quanto tempo! – ela se levantou para abraça-lo, e ele não a rejeitou

– Você está bonita – ele a elogiou

– Você também.

– Vamos pedir?

– Eu já pedi por você – Alex espantou-se – Ovos mexidos e chá. Fiz mal?

– Não, não... Você ainda se lembra – ele comentou

– Claro! Como eu me esqueceria, Alex? – ela falou, ambos já sentados à mesa, um de frente para o outro. Ela tocou a mão dele e acariciou levemente

– Por que você nos deixou, Maggie?

– Alex, o que eu fiz foi... Um erro. Eu nunca deveria ter desistido de nós, de nossa família. – ela respirou fundo – Como está você? O Patrick?

– Estamos bem... Saímos do circo – ele a olhou nos olhos – Você estava certa. Aquilo não era vida...

– Queria te pedir uma coisa

– O que é?

– Queria ver o Patrick... Me desculpar... Queria voltar a fazer parte da vida de vocês.

– Maggie isso é... Eu não sei. Preciso pensar, pode ser?

– Leve o tempo que precisar, Alex... O tempo que precisar.

...

– Senhora White, o que acha de pedirmos pizza? – Patrick perguntou entrando na cozinha – Meu pai deixou dinheiro...

– Claro, querido! Calabresa?

– Perfeito!

Patrick ligou e pediu a pizza com refrigerante, e esperou sentado no sofá de sua sala, assistindo um filme na televisão.

A campainha soou e Patrick até estranhou a rapidez da entrega. Mas quando ele abriu a porta, não era a pizza que estava do outro lado, e sim a colega do pai, Melanie.

– Melanie?

– Olá, Patrick. Seu pai está? – perguntou a loira

– Não... Na verdade ele me disse que... – "que sairia com você" Patrick pensou, mas não falou nada – disse que tinha um compromisso de última hora

– Ah, entendi... Bem, nesse caso, eu já vou indo. Tchau Patrick!

– Tchau, Melanie!

"Se meu pai não saiu com Melanie, então..." considerava o menino após fechar a porta "Com quem ele saiu?"

* * *

><p><strong>E essa Melanie tinha que ir sem avisar bem naquela hora né?! hahahaha<strong>  
><strong>O que será que o Patrick vai falar pro pai?<strong>  
><strong>E a Kim e o Cho? Mano, morri de rir! <strong>  
><strong>Vingança dos Jisbon's: 5% conluída, hahahahhahahahaha<strong>  
><strong>Viu Bia? Num foi um atropelo? uehuehueheuheeuhuehuehu<strong>

**Me deixem saber o que acharam, ok?!**

**Beijinhos :3**


	19. Pais e filhos

**Boa noite galerinha *-* **  
><strong>Antes de vocês lerem, quero pedir desculpas pelo meu atraso de postar o capítulo :( <strong>  
><strong>O que acontece é que eu tô cheia de coisas para fazer e só consegui acabar de escrever esse capítulo agora.<strong>  
><strong>Infelizmente eu não poderei mais cumprir com aquela regrinha de postar todos os finais de semana, porque tá muito corrido.<strong>  
><strong>Vou atualizar as fics e responder os comentários o mais rápido que puder :)<strong>  
><strong>Por um lado pode não ter atualização em umas duas semanas, e por outro, pode acontecer de ter dois capítulos na mesma semana... #Oremos<strong>  
><strong>Quero agradecer à todos os comentários e favoritos de vocês :3 Sério, me deixa muito feliz! Vocês não tem ideia... s2<strong>  
><strong>Peço desculpas também pela demora em responder os comentários... Eu dei uma passadinha rápida aqui só pra deixar essa capítulo com vocês :)<strong>  
><strong>Esse capítulo tá meio tenso, não me batam, ok?! hahahaha<strong>  
><strong>Mas tem partes fofas também :3<strong>

**Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, eu criei um blog para colocar as minhas fics *-* Ainda está em construção, mas vocês podem me acompanhar por lá! :3**  
><em> lola-carvalho .blogspot .com<em>

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Raiva, ódio e nervosismo... Sentimentos que Kim Fischer tinha em seu coração e mente naquela tarde, ao voltar para casa.<p>

"Como pode? Até fora de cena a Teresa me atrapalha?" ela se perguntava.

Entrou em sua casa batendo a porta com força, sem perceber que seu pai vinha logo atrás de si, e se jogou no sofá.

– Kim, isso é jeito de entrar? – Greg a repreendeu

– Desculpa – ela respondeu

– Oi querido! – disse Mary descendo as escadas – Que bom que está em casa, Teresa quer falar com você – aquelas foram as palavras que levaram a irritação embora.

– É mesmo? O que aconteceu?

– Ela está te esperando na cozinha. – ela ignorou a pergunta dele – Kim, vamos!

– Pra onde? – perguntaram pai e filha

– Eu a Kim e os meninos vamos jantar fora para você e Teresa poderem conversar...

Sem muitas reclamações, as quatro crianças saíram da casa com a promessa de um delicioso hambúrguer e batatas fritas.

Gregory se dirigiu vagarosamente até a cozinha, sem saber o que ele podia encontrar lá.

– Oi Greg... – cumprimentou Teresa sentada à mesa com uma de suas deliciosas tortas de amora.

– Oi Rees... Essa é a sua torta?

– É. Fiz pra você!

– Wow... Obrigado – desconfiado, Greg não segurou a pergunta que pairava sua mente – A que devo a honra?

– É que... Desde que aconteceu a história do Patrick, a gente não conversou direito.

– Hum. E sobre o que quer conversar?

– Quero pedir pra você me deixar falar com o Patrick de novo.

– O quê?

– Greg, olha... Você sabe que eu não beijei o Patrick, e que a Kim está mentindo para você descaradamente.

– Teresa – Greg levantou-se na mesa – eu agradeço pela torta m-

– Senta! – ela aumentou o tom de sua voz, fazendo-o parar de falar. Ele, porém, permanecia de pé – Por favor... – ele pediu gentilmente

– Eu não entendo q-

– Eu gosto do Patrick – ela o interrompeu novamente – E... Quero te pedir isso como meu presente de aniversário.

– Não, isso já é chantagem...

– Não é chantagem, Greg! – ela falou tentando interrompê-lo de novo, porém não obteve sucesso

– ... Eu não vou voltar atrás na minha decisão, e você sabe muito bem disso... – Teresa abaixou a cabeça, e só então Greg percebeu que ele estava gritando – Desculpe, eu não quis gritar com você...

– Se você não acredita em mim por que não testa a Kim?

– Testar como?

– Peça dicas para o senhor Jane de como saber se uma pessoa está mentindo, e então fale pra ela te contar a história de novo.

Gregory considerou o que Teresa lhe pedia e chegou a conclusão de que não tinha nada a perder...

– Você está mesmo disposta a isso? E se eu descobrir que ela está falando a verdade? – ele perguntou

– Não vai.

– Está bem – ele concordou finalmente – Então vamos fazer assim: caso você esteja certa, e a Kim estiver de fato mentindo... Eu deixo você voltar a falar com o Patrick. Caso contrário você vai ficar duas semanas indo dormir às sete horas da noite, além de não poder falar com o Patrick.

– Fechado! – ela disse, mas logo o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, e as dúvidas aproveitaram a deixa e entraram a mil por hora na mente de Teresa – Por que você não consegue acreditar em mim? – ela perguntou

– Não é que eu não acredite em você, filha... Mas é que eu e Kim sempre fomos muito próximos, e ela nunca mentiu pra mim.

– Mas agora ela tem com quem competir a atenção...

Mais uma vez silêncio.

– Você... – Greg começou inseguro – Você vai voltar a me chamar de pai?

Teresa, que já estava com os braços cruzados, não respondeu de imediato; antes desviou seu olhar diversas vezes, até, finalmente, olhá-lo nos olhos para responder:

– Só se você me der um abraço... – ela sussurrou e sem titubear, Greg se levantou do seu assento e a envolveu em seus braços carinhosamente.

– Eu amo você, Teresa! – ele lhe falou ao ouvido e a puxou para cima, pegando-a no colo.

– Eu também te amo, pai!

...

Já passavam das onze horas da noite, e a maioria dos adolescentes daquela cidade já estavam embalados no sono.

Exceto por Patrick, que esperava o pai voltar do "encontro" dele, com as luzes da casa apagadas

Alex destrancou a porta calmamente, evitando fazer barulho e não acordar ninguém, mas uma luz atinge seus olhos, na visão periférica e ele, então, se vira para ela.

– Patrick! – assustou-se ele – Achei que já estivesse dormindo

– Não consegui. Você sabe como sou... Quando tenho uma dúvida muito grande não consigo pregar os olhos – respondeu o menino

– E que dúvida é esta, filho?

– Onde o senhor estava?

– Ué... Você sabia onde eu estava. Fui no Peter's com a Melanie

– Mentira! – constatou o menino, embora seu pai não demonstrasse sinais de mentira

– Como é?

– Melanie veio aqui durante seu suposto encontro, procurando por você...

Alex prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes...

– Ok, eu... – ele soltou o ar – Não há razão para eu mentir para você. Me desculpe.

– Está bem... Mas aonde você esteve?

– Eu... Aquela hora, no telefone... Era... Era...

– Era...? – Patrick o encorajou a continuar

– Sua mãe

Agora quem prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes foi Patrick.

– Como? Ela está de volta? O que ela quer?

– Ela disse que não deveria ter nos deixado...

– Ah, que bom que ela percebe isso agora – disse o menino ironicamente

– Ela quer conversar com você...

– O quê?

– Pedir desculpas... Ela quer voltar a participar da sua vida, Paddy.

Patrick olhou, incrédulo, para seu pai. Pensou em um milhão de respostas, sempre expondo sua indignação com a situação, e dentro de segundos, enfim, escolheu uma das respostas:

– Eu nem vou falar nada... Já sabe mina resposta! – e com isso subiu para seu quarto, jogando-se na cama e obrigando-se a dormir, por mais difícil que fosse.

...

O Sol ainda não havia nascido, quando Patrick Jane se levantou da cama, cansado de esperar o sono chegar.

Abriu seu guarda roupa e vestiu algo qualquer, e então pegou sua mochila que estava repousada em cima da escrivaninha e foi até a cozinha.

De dentro do armário retirou quatro pacotes de bolachas recheadas e dois salgadinhos, depois abriu a geladeira e pegou duas garrafas de água, e colocou tudo o que havia pego dentro da mochila.

Caminhou até a porta e deteve-se por um segundo, considerando em sua mente se ele deveria realmente fazer isso, e então, lembrou-se na manhã seguinte da qual sua mãe os abandonara, e seguiu com seu plano, girando a maçaneta e saindo, sem olhar para trás.

Alex Jane dormira tranquilamente a noite toda. Ele sabia que, apesar da chateação de Patrick, o menino acabaria por ceder e prosseguir com a situação racionalmente.

Levantou-se e foi até o quarto de seu filho para acordá-lo, mas não o encontrou lá.

Desceu até a cozinha e viu a porta do armário de guloseimas aberto... E vazio!

Tirando a única conclusão possível, ele saiu correndo pela casa, gritando o nome do menino, porém o único resultado que obteve, foi acordar aos sustos a sra. White.

Será que Alex conhecia mesmo seu filho?

* * *

><p><strong>Para onde vocês acham que o Patrick foi, hein?! <strong>  
><strong>Haushuahsuahsuhahshauhs<strong>  
><strong>Me deixem saber o que acharam! *-*<strong>

**Beijinhos s2**


	20. Encontrando verdades

**Conforme o combinado, ontem eu postei no meu blog (lola- carvalho. ) e hoje aqui *-***

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>O dia amanhecera mais belo, ou era apenas impressão da pequena Teresa?<p>

Era dia de aula, e ela estava confiante que este seria o último dia que ela estaria proibida de falar com Patrick. Além de ser véspera de seu aniversário.

Levantou mais cedo, tomou um banho e decidiu que deixaria seus cabelos secarem naturalmente, para que ficasse levemente ondulados.

Desceu para o café da manhã antes que Kim, e encontrou seu... Pai já sentado, lendo a sessão de esportes.

– Bom dia! Está bonita... – disse Greg

– Obrigada – ela sorriu – Onde está a mamãe?

– Não estava se sentindo bem, resolveu ficar mais um tempo na cama.

– Ah... – Greg a observou por um tempo enquanto ela preparava seu sanduíche, até quebrar o silêncio

– Quer saber de um segredo?

– Claro! O que é?

– Você me disse para pedir ajuda ao Alex, para ver se Kim estava mentindo...

– Mas isso não é um segredo. É um fato.

– O segredo é... – ele se aproximou mais dela e sussurrou a continuação em seu ouvido – Que eu não preciso de ajuda.

Teresa sorri, porém antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Kim e os meninos entraram na cozinha.

– Bom dia – disseram todos

– Bom dia – respondeu Teresa

– Kim... – chamou Greg – sabe, eu estava aqui conversando com a Teresa e... Ela estava novamente tentando me convencer de que ela não beijou o Patrick...

– Pare de mentir, Teresa... – disse Kim

– Mas eu não estou mentindo! – A morena entrou na brincadeira

– Eu vi você beijando ele... – Kim coça a ponta do nariz

– Foi um beijo na bochecha – Teresa se defende

– Não foi não – Kim toca em sua boca – foi um beijo de verdade... Na boca.

– Interessante – diz Greg pensativo – Eu não sei como não prestei a atenção nisso antes...

Antes que a conversa prosseguisse, batidas desesperadas se ouvem desde a porta da sala. Greg levanta-se para atende-la.

– Gregory! – exclama exasperado o homem do outro lado da porta

– Alex? O que faz aqui uma hora dessas?

– O Patrick... – tentava dizer o homem ofegante

– Calma, calma... Entre, sente-se aqui. James, vá pegar um copo de água para o senhor Jane – ordenou Greg

Alex respirava fundo diversas vezes, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Bebeu a água que lhe fora trazida e agora, mais calmo, ele pôde continuar:

– O Patrick fugiu...

– Como? – intrometeu-se Teresa

– Eu acordei de manhã e ele não estava mais lá.

– E como sabe que ele fugiu, e não foi... – Gregory não conseguiu dizer a palavra "sequestrado"

– Ontem Maggie voltou, e pediu para se encontrar comigo... Eu fui, mas não contei para Patrick. Quando eu cheguei em casa ele já tinha descoberto que eu tinha mentido para ele, então eu contei a verdade sobre a mãe dele. Ele ficou super furioso comigo, e agora ele fugiu...

– E você não sabe onde ele pode estar? – perguntou Greg

– Não faço a menor ideia... Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar!

– Talvez eu... – começou Teresa tímida, conseguindo a atenção de todos – Talvez eu saiba onde ele está...

...

Patrick não demorou muito para chegar ao seu primeiro destino: A árvore dele e de Teresa.

Sentou-se aos pés dela, retirou da mochila um caderno, um envelope e uma caneta.

Era hora de dar adeus a Teresa. Dizer que ele sempre a amaria.

Mas como se despedir de alguém que tem tanta importância e significado, como Teresa?

As palavras simplesmente não saíam... A ideia de nunca mais vê-la era terrível.

Eram quase sete quando ele conseguiu escrever a carta.

Pequena, porém significativa.

Ele guardou de volta em sua mochila as coisas que retirara e a colocou em suas costas, para poder subir na árvore e colocar o envelope no lugar que ele e Teresa costumavam ficar.

Sentou-se um minuto para observar o nascer do Sol, mas quando pensou em descer, ouviu o barulho de um motor de carro, ficando cada vez mais próximo.

"Droga!" ele pensou.

O motor do carro foi desligado, e ele pôde ouvir vozes de lá de baixo.

– Acho que ele pode estar aqui – ele conhecia aquela voz... Teresa. Ele não pôde não sorrir com isso – PATRICK? – ela gritou e correu até a árvore, conseguindo vê-lo sentado lá em cima

– Filho! – gritou seu pai – Filho, desça... Vamos conversar!

– Eu não quero conversar! – Patrick disse

Muito tempo fora desperdiçado tentando convencer Patrick a descer. Até que Greg teve uma ideia, e chamou de canto Alex para conversar:

– Alex... Eu tenho uma ideia. Patrick está chateado, vamos deixa-lo sozinho por um tempo...

– Sozinho? Enlouqueceu? – exaltou-se Alex

– Calma... Vamos sair daqui e deixar Teresa... – ambos olharam para a menina

– Eu?

– Tem mais alguma Teresa aqui? Aliás, tem mais alguém aqui? – era verdade, as outras crianças haviam ido para escola sob os cuidados da vizinha

– Mas eu... Posso falar com ele? – perguntou a menina

– Você tinha razão, Teresa... Kim estava mentindo. Tente convencer Patrick a descer e conversar com o senhor Jane, está bem? Nós estaremos esperando vocês em casa...

– Ok...

Alex agradeceu a Teresa e ele e Greg entraram no carro e se foram dali.

A menina respirou fundo, e então caminhou os passos que a separava da árvore.

– Não vou descer! – disse Patrick sem olhar para baixo

– Não estou pedindo para você descer... Estou subindo – disse a menina

– Teresa? – ele sorriu – O que faz aqui?

– Fiquei preocupada com você... – ela se ajeitou do lado dele

– Obrigado. E desculpe... Eu te deixaria um carta – ele balançou o envelope para ela

– Acho que não será mais necessário...

– Eu ainda vou embora! – ele afirmou

– Para onde?

– Vou atravessar o país até chegar na Califórnia...

– E como pretende fazer isso? Quero dizer... Com que dinheiro?

– Tenho algumas economias, e além do mais, posso ganhar dinheiro lendo a mente das pessoas...

– Mas Patrick... Por quê?

– Estou cansado de ter alguém sempre no comando das nossas vidas... Imagina só, Teresa, nunca precisaríamos ter deixado de nos falar se não tivéssemos nenhuma autoridade sobre nós

– Estamos nos falando agora – constatou ela – e não aja como se isso fosse por minha causa. Alex nos contou sobre sua mãe – Ela pegou no ponto fraco... O ponto que ele estava tentando escapar.

– Meu pai quer que eu converse com ela... Que eu deixe ela se explicar – ele parou para respirar fundo – Que tipo de explicação, no mundo, possa justificar uma mãe abandonar seu próprio filho?

– Talvez não justifique... Mas torne perdoável.

– O que quer dizer? – pela primeira vez ele a olhou nos olhos

– Ontem eu tive uma conversa com Greg... Nós havíamos brigado por causa daquela história do beijo, e porque ele não acreditava em mim... Quando eu perguntei o porquê dele acreditar na Kim e não em mim, ele disse que era porque Kim era filha dele. Logo eu presumi que ele não me considerava como filha... Eu parei de trata-lo como pai, mas aí, conversando com ele ontem ele me explicou que ele e Kim sempre foram muito próximos, e que ela nunca havia mentido para ele.

– Moral da história? – perguntou o menino confuso

– Não justificou, mas tornou perdoável... Eu voltei a trata-lo como pai – Patrick permaneceu pensativo por algum tempo – Olha, não estou fazendo isso apenas porque quero que você não fuja, e fique aqui... Estou fazendo isso porque acho que vai ser melhor para você! – ela pegou na mão dele antes de continuar – Você mesmo já disse que sentia falta da sua mãe... Por que não tentar? Apenas dê uma chance...

– Você... – ele respirou fundo mais uma vez – Acho que você está certa... Não tenho nada a perder, não é? – Teresa sorriu

– E ainda pode ganhar muito!

Ambos desceram da árvore e foram caminhando até a casa de Teresa, de mãos dadas e sorrisos nos rostos.

Patrick Jane estava de volta.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwwwwnnnnnn *-* Que fofinho s2<strong>  
><strong>O que que vcs acharam? :3<strong>  
><strong>Eu morri de fofura com a conversa dos dois (Patrick e Teresa), e antes morri de rir do Greg desmascarando a Kim :P<strong>  
><strong>No próximo capítulo ela vai levar uma... Ops... Melhor eu não contar, hehehehe :P<strong>  
><strong>Beijinhos<strong>


	21. Voltando aos eixos

**Passando rapidinho só pra postar :P**

Gabi Souza: Awwn *-* Fico feliz que minha história tá entre uma de suas favoritas :3 Obrigada pelo review s2  
><strong>Boa leitura!<strong>

_"Querido Diário,_

_Já passou da meia noite, então quer dizer que hoje é meu aniversário._

_Ah... Treze anos! Quem diria, hein?_

_Finalmente as coisas estão voltando aos eixos... Voltei a chamar o Greg de pai, estou autorizada a falar com o Patrick de novo, e aqui em casa tudo está em paz._

_Quero dizer... Mais ou menos._

_Hoje depois que eu cheguei em casa com o Patrick (ainda de mãos dadas), enquanto o pai dele conversava com ele, Greg fez Kim se desculpar comigo pela mentira, e depois colocou ela de castigo de ver televisão durante três meses e ainda disse que estava muito decepcionado com ela, que nunca imaginou que ela faria uma coisa dessas, etc._

_Lógico que ela ficou brava e resmungona o resto do dia inteiro, mas aí na hora do jantar o Greg veio conversar com ela em particular no nosso quarto e... Eu não sei sobre o que conversaram, mas ela saiu de lá menos emburrada._

_Pedimos pizza e todo mundo comeu e se divertiu bastante._

_Mas, mudando de assunto: Patrick_

_Nós ainda não conversamos muito. Mas sei que ele foi jantar com a mãe dele hoje e eu o convidei pra vir pra minha festa amanhã._

_Tomara que ele venha!_

_Vai ser uma festinha simples, um almoço com a família, e os amigos mais próximos... Grace, Wayne e Cho também vão vir._

_Ah, e falando na Grace, fiquei sabendo que ela e o Wayne estão namorando... Ela me contou por telefone, e disse que o Wayne pediu a autorização para os pais dela e tudo mais._

_Fico feliz por eles!_

_Logo isso acontecerá comigo e com o Patrick... Eu espero._

_Aliás, nem sei se o Greg e mamãe vão me deixar namorar. Quem sabe se eu insistir muito eles não deixem, não é?!_

_Afinal de contas, eu já tenho treze anos agora, e o Patrick tem quinze, então... São só dois anos e alguns meses de diferença._

_E eu também posso contar da Grace e do Wayne..._

_Tenho quase certeza que eles vão deixar._

_E se tudo correr como o esperado, meu primeiro beijo chegará como um presente atrasado de aniversário..."_

...

– Ainda gosta de panquecas? – perguntou Maggie para Patrick

– Gosto...

– Ótimo! O que acha de um café da manhã fora de hora?

– Parece legal... – respondeu o menino

Maggie havia levado Patrick em uma lanchonete que tinha um cardápio bem recheado para todas as horas do dia. Inclusive para trocar o jantar pelo café da manhã.

Com os pedidos feitos, o silêncio dominava a mesa.

Patrick se sentia inseguro em começar a falar, e Maggie tinha medo de como o filho reagiria.

Mas ela tinha que se lembrar que ela era a mãe que queria o perdão de seu filho, então teria que se arriscar para poder alcança-lo. Seria verdadeira com ele, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

– Eu... Não sei bem como começar essa conversa – ela disse olhando-o diretamente nos olhos

– Tudo bem, eu entendo... É estranho.

– Acho que vou começar dizendo que... Eu gostei de ver no quê você se transformou Patrick – ela sorriu fracamente – Minha única tristeza é que eu não estive presente para ver você crescer... – Patrick nada respondeu – Você puxou muito ao seu pai.

– Mas também tenho coisas de você – ele tocou no seu nariz e boca, indicando as semelhanças

– É... – mais uma vez houve silêncio no meio deles – Filho, eu sei que você veio aqui buscando uma justificativa por eu ter abandonado você durante todos esse anos, mas... – os olhos dela já estavam marejados – Me desculpe... Eu não tenho uma – ela foi sincera – Foi completamente uma bobagem e uma loucura o que eu fiz. Apesar de não ter desculpas, saiba que eu me arrependo todos os dias!

– Eu... – Patrick suspirou – Obrigado por ter sido sincera comigo! Eu não vim aqui esperando por uma justificativa.

– Não?

– Não... Eu vim aqui porque... Percebi que não importa o que passou. Não vai mudar! – ele esticou os braços e segurou as mãos de sua mãe com força – O que importa é que você está de volta. Está de volta pra mim!

– Oh, Patrick! – Maggie não segurou as lágrimas em seus olhos, mas as libertou para correrem livres pelo seu rosto de pescoço, e levantou-se para abraçar seu filho, como se fosse a última coisa que faria na vida.

– Mãe? – Patrick chamou, fazendo-a se afastar do abraço – Estava me sufocando! – ambos riram e voltaram a se sentar à mesa, aproveitando a chegada do pedido que fizeram.

– Amo você, filho! – disse ela antes de começar a comer

– Também amo você, mãe!

**Vcs acham que o Alex e a Maggie vão ficar juntos?**  
><strong>Deixem seu comentário :P<strong>  
><strong>Feliz páscoa!<strong>  
><strong>Jesus Ressucitou!<strong>


	22. Feliz aniversário

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Patrick pedira para ir com sua mãe até o shopping mais próximo para eles comprarem o presente de Teresa.<p>

– Nossa, você está tão ansioso... Quem é essa menina, hein? – perguntou Maggie

– Minha melhor amiga, Teresa

– Só melhor amiga, ou...?

– Só melhor amiga – ele afirmou – Por enquanto... – ele acrescentou e Maggie riu

Ambos passearam umas duas horas pelo shopping até encontrar o presente perfeito, e depois Maggie levou Patrick até em casa, recusando o convite de entrar por causa do horário.

...

Dez horas da manhã de um sábado, seria a hora perfeita para qualquer pessoa acordar, mas não para Patrick.

Bem... Ao menos não naquele dia.

Ele havia acordado as oito horas da manhã e acordou também ao seu pai e a sra. White, que se divertiam com o animação do garoto.

A comemoração do aniversário de Teresa começaria às onze da manhã, mas Patrick já queria ir para a casa dela.

– Vai entregar só esse presente? – perguntou Alex

– Como assim?

– Não vai colocar um cartão junto? Talvez um chocolate?

– Hum... Não tinha pensado nisso – respondeu o garoto pensativo – Me leva no shopping?

– Levo! Também preciso comprar um presente para ela, como agradecimento por ela ter te achado no outro dia...

– Legal!

...

Depois de irem ao shopping e rodarem por diversas lojas até achar um cartão legal, viram que já era onze e quinze, logo eles foram direto para a casa da aniversariante.

– Alex, Patrick! – exclamou Gregory ao abrir a porta – Que bom que vieram... Teresa vai ficar feliz.

– Obrigado pelo convite senhor Fischer – disse Patrick – Eu vou entrar em encrenca se der um abraço em Teresa? – ele perguntou para prevenir e Greg e Alex riram

– Não, não vai entrar em encrenca... Vai lá, ela vai gostar de te ver.

Patrick saiu de onde estava à procura da morena, e quando a viu, linda com um vestido branco de bolinhas pretas com um laço branco na frente, sorriu e a cutucou para que ela se virasse para vê-lo.

– Patrick! – exclamou ela – Você veio!

– Claro que eu vim... Não perderia por nada – ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou apertado – Feliz aniversário, Teresa.

– Obrigada

– Você está bonita... – eles permaneciam abraçados

– Obrigada

Eles então se afastaram do abraço e se olharam nos olhos por algum tempo.

– Senti sua falta... – ele segurou as mãos dela

– Eu também.

– Tudo bem, agora chega de toques – disse Greg interrompendo os dois – sou um pai ciumento – Patrick e Teresa riram e soltaram as mãos.

Grace, Wayne e Kimball já tinham chegado e todos aproveitaram a companhia da aniversariante até o almoço ficar pronto.

...

– Hora de abrir os presentes! – exclamou Mary trazendo os pacotes para o meio da sala. Teresa animou-se e foi de encontro aos presentes, pegando o primeiro e abrindo o pacote

– O que você ganhou, Teresa? – perguntou Greg

– Uma nécessaire de maquiagens dos... "irmãos Lisbon" –ela leu no cartão – Obrigada irmãozinhos, eu amei! – ela pegou o próximo presente, um envelope – Tickets para o teatro! Obrigada Rigs – então ela partiu para o outro – Um livro do Kimball, obrigada Cho! – ela continuava a abrir os presentes, sempre esperando para chegar no presente de Patrick – Item de colecionador de Detetive! – exclamou animada – Obrigada Grace. Um vestido do senhor Jane, muito obrigada, é lindo! – "Vamos, o próximo vai ser do Patrick... Só pode ser dele" ela pensou – E...

Ela parou para ler o cartão que estava junto com o presente:

"Pense no significado, Teresa.

Com amor, Patrick"

Só isso já fizera com que sua bochecha ficasse avermelhada.

Teresa prosseguiu e abriu o embrulho de presente, na verdade, quase rasgou-o, e encontrou, dentro da caixa, um ursinho de pelúcia que abraçava um coração, e um porta retrato com uma foto da árvore deles.

– Oh, obrigada Patrick!

Gregory e Mary se olharam sorrindo, e todos os outros na sala perceberam a tensão que ficara no ar.

Kim, que havia subido rapidamente quando Teresa começara a abrir os presentes, desceu as escadas chamando a atenção de todos.

– Meu presente, Teresa – ela estendeu um pacote para a irmã

– O que é? – perguntou a morena

– Abra! – e seguindo os conselhos de Kim, Teresa abriu o pacote retangular e encontrou um diário com cadeado novo e personalizado com a letra "T"

– Oh... Muito obrigada, Kim – Teresa tomou a iniciativa e abraçou a irmã, que correspondeu alegremente.

...

Patrick e Alex foram os últimos a irem embora.

Estranhamente, Patrick saiu do escritório acompanhado de Mary e Greg. Teresa nem havia se dado conta que ele estava ausente, pois estava entretida com uma conversa entre seus irmãos e irmã.

Quando enfim, os dois se despediram e a família ficou sozinha, Mary e Greg desligaram a televisão afim de conseguir a atenção de todos.

– Prestem muita atenção, vocês cinco – começou Greg – Eu e a mãe de vocês temos um... Recado para dar.

– Aliás, queremos pedir desculpas por fazer isso no seu aniversário, Reese – disse Mary – Mas não podíamos deixar para outra hora – ambos limparam a garganta, procurando pela coragem.

– Você fala? – perguntou Greg. As crianças olhavam atentamente, curiosas para saberem que notícia seria aquela

– Ok... Eu estou... Amm... Nós vamos... – gaguejou ela

– Vocês vão ter um irmãozinho... Ou irmãzinha – disse Greg finalmente

– Oh meu Deus! – exclamaram todos

– Quer dizer que... Você está... Oh meu Deus – disse Teresa, e logo se levantou para abraçar os dois – Parabéns!

Logo todos os outros vieram e também abraçaram os pais, parabenizando-os.

Dentro de nove meses, haveria mais um membro na família Fischer Lisbon.

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuuuuhhh... O que será que o Patrick estava conversando com os pais da Reese?<strong>  
><strong>Hahahahahaha... S2<strong>  
><strong>O que acharam do capítulo? :P<strong>

**Beijinhoss s2**


	23. Mensagens Subliminares

_Desculpem a demora em postar :/_

_**Gabi Souza:** Ai, passa o link *-* Amo fics AU u.u Que legaal! :D Fico super feliz que vc esteja gostando s2 Obrigada pelo review *.*_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p>Discretamente, Patrick Jane chamou o pai e a mãe de Teresa para uma conversa privada no escritório, e em um momento de distração da morena, os três entraram e fecharam a porta, para não serem ouvidos.<p>

– O que foi, Patrick? – perguntou Gregory

– Senhor Fischer, senhora Lisbon... – começou o menino buscando as melhores palavras para lhes dizer sobre o que se tratava, mas não encontrando-as rapidamente, ele levou sua mão à boca, pensativo.

– Acho que sei sobre o que isso se trata – se adiantou Mary, e Patrick a olhou em surpresa – É sobre você e Teresa, não é?!

– É... Na verdade é sim!

– E o que é exatamente?

– Eu... – o loiro respirou fundo – Eu quero pedir a permissão de vocês para... Namorar com a Teresa

Mary e Greg se olharam segurando os sorrisos por algum tempo, e então voltaram os olhares para o garoto.

– Patrick, olhe... Você tem quinze anos, certo? – começou Gregory e o menino assentiu com a cabeça – Teresa acabou de completar treze... – ele constatou – A diferença de idade não é muita... O problema é que Reese ainda é muito pequena... Sabe?! Inocente...

– Mas senhor Fischer-

– No entanto... – ele alçou a voz para sobrepor a do menino – Nós conhecemos você e... – Greg olhou para a esposa antes de prosseguir – e confiamos que você não irá ultrapassar nenhum limite – Patrick sorriu

– Não estamos errados, estamos? – perguntou Mary

– Não, não estão! – ele afirmou convicto

– Ótimo... Continue assim.

Greg e Mary se preparavam para sair, quando Patrick os faz voltar:

– Ah, e... Parabéns pelo bebê – ele apontou para a barriga de Mary

Ambos sorriram com a perspicácia do menino em desvendar os segredos ocultos das coisas e, depois de agradecerem, eles voltaram para a festa de sua filha.

...

Naquela mesma noite, após contarem para os cinco filhos sobre a chegada do novo irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, todos passaram o que lhes restava da tarde sentados no sofá, assistindo à um filme. E Teresa adorava assistir filmes!

De repente, pensando na conversa que Patrick tivera com ela e seu marido há pouco tempo e de pensar que sua filha mais velha estava completando treze anos de idade, Mary percebeu que precisava de um momento à sós com sua filha.

Assim que o filme acabou, e todos se dirigiram animados para a cozinha, com a promessa de panquecas para o jantar, Mary puxou Teresa pelo braço, para que ela ficasse com ela na sala.

– O que foi mamãe?

– Nada... Só queria ter um tempo sozinha com você.

– Ah tá... Eu estou feliz que você está grávida! – a menina disse e abraçou a mãe

– E eu estou feliz de ver você crescer... O seu pai teria muito orgulho de você – não havia como evitar as lágrimas nos olhos ao proferir tais palavras – Se bem que... Ele seria bem mais ciumento do que o Greg está sendo – ela sorriu e secou os olhos. Teresa sorriu de volta

– Esse é o meu segundo aniversário sem o papai – a morena constatou tristemente

– É... Mas eu tenho certeza que ele se orgulharia todos os dias de ver na mocinha que você se transformou – Mary passou a mão nos cabelos negros da filha, que a abraçou novamente em seguida.

...

Alex e Greg foram chamados para trabalharem em uma reportagem especial naquele domingo. Um caso famoso de um serial killer que começara a atacar em Chicago há alguns meses mas fora pego em flagrante naquela madrugada.

Como um bom amigo que era, Gregory disse para Alex deixar Patrick dormir o que restava da noite na cama extra que tinha no quarto dos meninos, já que a governanta, a senhora White tirava folga aos domingos.

E ele assim o fez, deixando o menino sob os cuidados de Mary.

_"__EXTRA, EXTRA: ASSASSINO DA GRAVATA É PRESO NESTA MADRUGADA_

_Nesta noite de sábado o serial killer, mais conhecido como assassino da gravata, por causa de sua assinatura com uma gravata borboleta da cor branca, foi pego em flagrante quando tentou vitimar uma jovem, que fazia artes marciais, e conseguiu nocautear o homem..."_

Depois de averiguados os fatos, e então escrever toda a matéria para o jornal local da cidade, os dois pais de família voltaram para a casa de Greg.

– Mary, querida? – chamou-a Greg assim que entrou

– Oi querido! – ela saiu da cozinha depressa – Os meninos já levantaram, estão lá na cozinha... Como foi o trabalho?

– Foi cansativo... Desde as quatro da manhã ficar entrevistando testemunhas e relatando os fatos para a notícia, não foi nada agradável.

– Então vamos tomar um café... Tudo vai parecer melhor depois do café – disse Mary

...

Logo após o café da manhã, Teresa ficou na cozinha para ajudar sua mãe com a louça, enquanto Kim, James, Mike e Tommy (que estavam começando a se entender) saíram para brincar na rua. Patrick também aproveitou a deixa e se ofereceu para ajudar, como forma de agradecimento por acolhe-lo na noite passada.

Alex também já havia partido para casa, pois estava muito cansado

– Obrigada pela ajuda Patrick – exclamou Mary depois de ver a louça seca

– Por nada, senhora Lisbon

– Patrick – começou Greg que acabara de entrar na cozinha – Não precisa ser tão cordial sempre... Nos chame pelo primeiro nome!

– Está bem, senhor Fis- Gregory – ele corrigiu-se

As tarefas à serem feitas na cozinha acabaram, e o silêncio se instaurou no ambiente. Os dois adultos intercalavam olhares entre Patrick e Teresa, e o constrangimento crescia a cada segundo que passava.

Até que, sem aguentar mais, Mary disse:

– Greg, você pode me ajudar com... Com... A porta do banheiro que está fazendo aquele barulho estranho?

– Ah, eu já consertei... – ele replicou, sem entender a indireta com o objetivo de deixar os dois adolescentes sozinhos

– Não consertou, não! – ela piscou-lhe o olho

– Oh... Ah... – ele finalmente compreendeu a mensagem – É, tem razão... Cabeça a minha, não? Vou consertar agora...

Assim que os jovens se encontraram sós, Patrick não perdeu tempo, e logo começou o discurso que ele havia planejado durante toda aquela manhã.

– Então... Eu estava pensando... O que você acha de irmos até o parque juntos... Tipo, em um encontro – ele disse um pouco tímido e Teresa ruborizou violentamente

– Acho que... Seria legal, eu só preciso ver com o Greg se eu poss-

– SIM! – gritou Gregory, que ouvia a conversa desde a sala, fazendo com que Patrick e Teresa rissem

– Bem, nesse caso, vamos! – concordou a menina

– Ótimo! – ele ofereceu o braço para que ela se apoiasse nele e ela assim o fez, sorridente.

* * *

><p><em>E então, valeu a pena esperar, ou vocês querem me matar? uahsuhahsuhash<br>(não queiram me matar, ok?! hahaaha)  
>No próximo capítulo tem... Tem... Tem... O.o Vamos lá, usem a imaginação vocês e me digam: O que terá no capítulo que vem? :D<br>Até mais, galera! :3_


	24. Novos amigos, velhos amores

_Boa noite pessoas lindas  
>Estou vindo aqui, postar antes do previsto, pois a partir de amanhã eu não vou mais poder escreverler/responder comentários das fanfics porque começam as semanas de provas e não vou ter tempo até o dia 28 para postar nada. :/  
>Mas depois eu recompenso vocês, prometo! :D<br>Bom, enfim... Espero a compreensão de vocês :) E agradeço desde já :P_

_Gabi Souza: Awn Gabi, que bom que você gosta da fic *_* Obrigada por comentar s2 *.*_

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Kim havia começado a se entender com James, Mike e Tommy, principalmente com James.<p>

Ela havia prometido apresentar alguns dos amigos dela para James, já que ele estava com dificuldades de se enturmar.

– Tem certeza, Kim? – indagou James receoso – Seus amigos não parecem ser muito... amigáveis.

– Tenho sim! E eles só não parecem amigáveis porque eu fiz eles não parecerem amigáveis... O Marcus, por exemplo, sempre apoiou a ideia da Teresa ficar com a gente no intervalo... Acho até que ele gosta dela. Mas eu disse que não queria ela lá, então... Você sabe...

– Então ninguém discutiu.

– Exato. Mas eles são super legais. Tem o Samuel Bosco, o Marcus Pike, o Dennis Abbot, a Georgia Handerson – contou Kim – Você vai ver, eles vão gostar de você.

– Espero que sim...

...

Com as devidas apresentações feitas, Kim e James se divertiam com os novos amigos, enquanto Tommy e Mike passeavam pelo parque com os colegas da sua turma.

– Kimball! – exclamou Kim ao ver o garoto, e correu em sua direção

– Kim... – disse desanimado

– Nossa... Não precisa me tratar assim! Você viu na festa da Teresa que já estamos de bem.

– Huh

– Olha, me desculpe. Mas eu realmente quero voltar a ser sua amiga – O menino nada respondeu – Está bem então... Eu já vou.

Quando Kim já se afastava, frustrada por ter perdido a amizade de Kimball, o menino percebeu que também sentia falta da companhia de Kim, e que todos erram... Ela, ao menos, havia admitido seu erro e voltado atrás para, a partir de agora, fazer a coisa certa.

– Kim, espera! – ele a chamou

– O que foi?

– O que acha de ler outro livro da Agatha Cristie? – a menina sorriu em resposta – Aposto que não chega da biblioteca antes de mim – e ele começou a correr, e Kim correu em seguida, se queixando de que não estava preparada, mas mesmo assim, ambos chegaram ao mesmo tempo, ofegantes, na biblioteca.

...

O primeiro encontro na vida de uma garota é uma data daquelas de se anotar no diário, agenda, calendário e contar para a melhor amiga todos os detalhes.

Este fato todos sabem.

Mas o que quase ninguém conta é o quanto esse dia representa para um garoto... Afinal, ele é quem irá "conduzir" o encontro, dar o primeiro passo quase sempre...

E por melhor que Patrick Jane fosse em perceber o momento certo para cada coisa, suas mãos suavam tanto, e suas pernas estava tão tremulas, que ele pensou que a qualquer hora ele iria cair.

Depois de ter passado a noite inteira pensando no lugar perfeito para o encontro, o menino finalmente achou o lugar perfeito.

Sorvete!

Era a primeira parada... Teresa escolheu um sorvete de baunilha, enquanto Patrick preferiu um de morango e então os dois se dirigiram até o lago que ficava do lado oposto do que costumavam ficar, no parque.

_"Assim ninguém vai nos interromper"_ pensou Patrick.

– Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou Teresa

– Ouvi dizer que tem um lago daquele lado... Como nunca fomos, achei que ia ser legal.

...

Ter um discurso pronto. Era o que Patrick tentava fazer em sua mente, mas toda vez vinha um pensamento que o atrapalhava_. "Não, Teresa não vai gostar se eu disser isso..."_

– Está tudo bem? – falou Teresa interrompendo os pensamentos dele – Você parece nervoso...

– Não, estou bem – ele respirou fundo _"Vou ter que improvisar mesmo..."_ – É que, na verdade, eu... Eu estava querendo te contar uma coisa.

– Que coisa?

– Lembra da nossa última conversa no escritório, antes de sermos proibidos de falar um com o outro?

– S-Sim – ela gaguejou

– Nós não tivemos chance de continuar... E eu quero que você saiba que estava dizendo a verdade – Teresa estava com as bochechas mais vermelhas que um tomate, e sua voz ficara travada em sua garganta, portanto ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Patrick continuou – Eu gosto de você... Muito!

Sem conseguir pensar em uma melhor resposta, Teresa ficou na ponta dos pés e, segurando o queixo dele com uma das mãos, beijou-o no rosto.

Os lábios dela estavam gelados por causa do sorvete.

Tímidos, os dois olharam para baixo em seguida.

– O circo está na cidade – ele mudou de assunto – Quer ir?

– Quero – eles começaram a caminhar até a saída do Parque, e Patrick entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Teresa.

...

Regado a risadas, algodões doces e outras gostosuras, o encontro de Patrick e Teresa já chegava ao fim.

Patrick fez questão de levar Teresa até a porta da casa dela, mesmo tendo que caminhar quase o dobro por isso.

– Foi muito legal o dia, eu me diverti bastante... Obrigada Patrick!

– Por nada! Eu também me diverti...

Sorrisos e silêncio.

– Então está bem... – Teresa disse – Quer entrar?

– Não obrigado. Já preciso ir para casa, mas antes... – Patrick segurou as mãos dela – Eu... Eu quero te fazer uma pergunta

– Que pergunta?

– Eu conversei com seus pais ontem, na sua festa, e... E pedi para eles permissão para... Para namorar com você – borboletas voando desesperadamente nos estômagos, respirações presas e tremedeiras incontroláveis – Eles deixaram... Agora eu quero saber de você... Você quer ser minha namorada, Teresa?

Ela respirou fundo.

– Quero!

Com sorrisos enormes, eles se aproximaram um do outro devagar, aproveitando aquela sensação de euforia misturada com medo.

Os olhos se fecharam quando suas bocas estavam há apenas alguns milímetros de distância.

Tensão. E então o primeiro toque dos lábios dele nos dela, e a euforia cada vez maior, selando aquele momento único entre os dois: O primeiro beijo. Não apenas o primeiro beijo do casal... Mas o primeiro beijo da vida dos dois, individualmente.

Não foi nada muito elaborado, aliás, eles sequer se abraçaram e suas bocas permaneciam quase estáticas, exceto no último segundo, antes de seus lábios se desconectarem.

E terminou tão rápido quanto começou, e eles logo se despediram com um abraço, mais um beijo e uma promessa de que se veriam no dia seguinte.

* * *

><p><em>Awwwn... Ti fofu <em>

_Gostaram?  
>No meu blog eu lancei um desafio... Como foi o primeiro beijo de vocês?<br>Quem ainda não teve, não tem problema, pq eu tenho 19 anos, e ainda não tive o meu :'( hahahahaha  
>Mas enfim...<br>Ah, lembrando que, mesmo sem poder responder, eu vou ler os comentários E morrer de fofura com cada um deles! :D  
>Torçam pra eu ir bem nas provas e trabalhos, please! :3<br>Beijinhos seus lindos  
>Até dia 28 :)<em>


	25. Universo Paralelo

_Sim, eu sei que não avisei que este seria o capítulo final. Mas a verdade é que eu também não sabia, hahahaha.  
>Espero que gostem :)<em>

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>17 anos depois...<strong>

– Patt, preciso da sua ajuda aqui... O sofá chegou – anunciou Teresa no andar de baixo

– Finalmente! – exclamou Patrick – Estávamos esperando por vocês desde ontem – ele se dirigiu aos dois homens que foram fazer a entrega.

– Desculpe, senhor. Tivemos um problema com o transporte – explicou-se o rapaz

– Tudo bem, me ajude a colocar aqui, sim? – e o rapaz o ajudou, movendo o sofá até o lugar indicado por Patrick, e logo os dois foram embora, depois de pedir a assinatura confirmando o recebimento do produto.

– Eu nem acredito que você quis trazer essa velharia para cá – disse Teresa

– Ah, Tessie, vamos lá... Eu sei que você sempre gostou desse sofá...

– Ha-ha – ela imitou uma risada

– "Ha-ha" o que? Eu te conheço tão bem quanto a palma da minha mão. Vem cá... – ele sentou-se desajeitado no sofá, convidando-a para se juntar a ele.

– Está bem... – ela disse se sentando – Pode até ser um sofá fofinho. Mas existem muitos outros fofinhos por aí, que podíamos comprar.

– Amor, esse sofá combina com tudo. E além do mais, se lembra de quando nós compramos ele?

– Uma semana depois que nos casamos, em Chicago – respondeu a morena

– Exatamente! Foi um momento e tanto para nós... Não quero nunca esquecer daquele dia.

– Hum, está só me dizendo isso para me convencer.

– Está funcionando? – Patrick brincou e recebeu um leve tapa no peito

– Vamos assistir alguma coisa? Eu estou cansada, não quero fazer nada hoje.

– Eu também não... Não aguento mais ver caixas. Quem diria que mudar de cidade era tão trabalhoso, não é?! – Teresa riu

– Está gostando de Sacramento? – perguntou Teresa

– Sim... Só estou um pouco receoso quanto a esse caso do serial killer que nos chamaram para trabalhar.

– Eu também... Você viu como ele mata as vítimas dele?

– Todas mulheres... Indefesas... – ele permaneceu pensativo por um instante – Imagina como deve ser para os maridos que perderam a esposa pelas mãos desse tal Red John...

– Coitados...

– Eu nem sei o que seria de mim se eu perdesse você.

Patrick se deitou no sofá, e Teresa se acomodou do lado dele, de conchinha.

– Não pense... Você não vai me perder. E nem eu vou perder você – Patrick beijou o pescoço de Teresa – Vamos assistir alguma coisa, e parar de pensar nesse caso do seria kiler, está bem?

– Está bem.

Depois de zapear por muitos canais e não encontrar nada de bom para assistir, Teresa viu a chamada de um seriado "Fringe", no comercial.

– Vamos continuar a assistir fringe?

– Pode ser... Você sabe a senha do NetFlix?

– Não lembro...

– Deixa que eu ponho

...

Anoiteceu em Sacramento, Califórnia, e o casal, de cansados que estavam, não saíram do sofá, a não ser para comer ou ir ao banheiro, durante o dia inteiro.

– Acho que não foi uma boa ideia a gente assistir esse seriado – disse Teresa

– Por quê? Eu achei super legal! Acabamos a primeira temporada...

– Mas agora eu estou com medo...

– Oh, Tessie, não fique com medo, meu amor...

– Imagina só se existe mesmo um universo paralelo com uma versão diferente de nós?

– Querida, essas coisas não existem, ok?! – Patrick a abraçou, afim de confortá-la

– Ok... Podemos ir dormir?

– Claro – ambos se levantaram do sofá de couro marrom

...

O dia amanhecera ensolarado, como sempre eram as manhãs de verão em Sacramento. Assim que despertou, Teresa sentiu um enorme impulso de ir explorar sua nova vizinhança, em uma corrida matinal.

Tomou seu café preto, como era de costume, e saiu.

Correr sempre foi um hábito para Teresa. Ajudava a clarear a mente e, muitas vezes, a solucionar casos.

Aliás, falando em solucionar casos, Teresa ainda estava com um pé atrás quanto a esse caso do serial killer.

Um assassino frio o cruel como era, não deixaria que ninguém descobrisse sua identidade. E se alguém o fizesse, ele certamente mataria essa pessoa, sem dó ou piedade, assim como ele assassinou todas as suas vítimas.

Claro que Teresa não tinha filhos, senão sua preocupação seria ainda maior, mas ela temia pela vida de Patrick e por sua própria vida.

Ela ainda não tinha filhos. Há duas noites ela descobrira que estava grávida, mas ainda não tivera coragem para contar para Patrick.

Havia tanto que ela ainda não conseguira realizar, tantos sonhos... Ela não conseguia se imaginar colocando em perigo sua família.

Não que isso significasse que ela e Patrick já não houvesse se encontrado em situações parecidas, como quando eles começaram sua agência de investigações, e tiveram de encontrar o responsável pela morte de cinco membros de uma única família, mas havia algo nesse Red John que lhe dava arrepios.

De repente Teresa sente um calafrio, e então para de correr, olhando ao seu redor.

Definitivamente algo estava errado.

O calafrio que ela sentira era por causa do frio que se fazia.

"Que estranho" ela pensou "Estava calor quando eu sai de casa", então ela olha para trás e não enxerga o prédio que ela morava.

"Impossível... Eu nem estou correndo a tanto tempo assim" considerou ela em sua mente.

– Mas onde é que eu estou? – ela disse em voz alta

– A senhora pode, por gentileza, sair do meio da rua? – perguntou uma voz feminina, e Teresa se virou para ver quem era.

"É um sonho... só pode ser" ela repetia em sua mente.

A expressão de choque e terror que estava em seu rosto, eram iguais aos da mulher que havia lhe falado.

Aliás, tudo nelas era igual.

O cabelo, os olhos, o nariz, a cor da pele, a altura... Era como se Teresa se olhasse no espelho.

– Mas o que...? – as duas disseram ao mesmo tempo – Quem é você? – ela disseram novamente em uníssono

– O que está acontecendo aqui? Onde eu estou? – perguntou Teresa

– Eu é que pergunto... Quem é você?

– Estava calor, eu saí da minha casa para correr, e então... Então de repente eu parei aqui.

– Está tudo bem, eu sou policial, eu posso te ajudar a encontrar sua casa... Qual é o seu nome?

– Teresa... – a outra mulher se espantou

– Eu me chamo Teresa também – ela se espantou – Teresa Lisbon.

– Eu me chamo Teresa Jane Lisbon.

– Jane? – perguntou a mulher – Igual Patrick Jane?

– Sim... – respondeu Teresa perplexa – é o meu marido, como você sabe o nome dele?

Teresa Lisbon caminhou em direção a outra Teresa e tocou-a no ombro, para ter certeza de que era real. Teresa Jane fez o mesmo.

– Ai meu Deus! – exclamaram as duas – Isso se parece com... Não! Tem que ser um sonho.

Ambas permaneceram caladas, de cenho franzido por bastante tempo, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo ali.

– Hey! Vocês duas, gêmeas – gritou um homem, com o carro parado atrás do carro de Lisbon – Vocês podem deixar para conversar fora da pista?

Somente aí as Teresas voltaram ao "mundo real", ou seja lá o que aquilo era...

– Entra – ordenou Teresa Lisbon, apontando em direção ao carro, e ela dirigiu até sua casa.

– É aqui que você mora? – perguntou Teresa Jane olhando ao redor em estranhamento

– É sim, por quê?

– Isso é tão... Impessoal

– Está bem... O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Lisbon

– Olha, eu não faço a mínima ideia. Tudo o que eu sei é que eu estava correndo, o dia estava ensolarado, e de repente eu vim parar aqui.

– Isso se parece com Fringe – Lisbon comentou baixinho

– Essas coisas não existem – replicou Teresa

– Deve ser um sonho – disseram as duas

– Preciso acordar! Estou atrasada para o trabalho... – resmungou Lisbon

– Bem, mas... Se vocês está dormindo, então quer dizer que ainda é de noite, e você não perdeu a hora.

– Bem pensado... – foi apenas nesse momento que Lisbon lembrou de ser educada com sua... "visita" – Enquanto esperamos uma de nós acordar, quer uma xícara de café?

– Sim, por favor...

As duas se dirigiram até a cozinha, e Lisbon preparava o café. Milhões de dúvidas pairavam o ar.

– E então... – começou Lisbon – Como é ser casada com o Jane?

– Maravilhoso – respondeu Teresa – Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, que nem sei como seria viver sem ele...

– Quando se conheceram?

– Quando eu era criança... Em Chicago, depois que meu pai morreu. Minha mãe se casou com Gregory, que era um amigo antigo do pai de Patrick. Eles tinham acabado de sair do circo, e foram morar perto de nós.

– Sua mãe não morreu? – perguntou Lisbon com lágrimas nos olhos – Quero dizer, em um acidente de carro?

– Não... Meu pai morreu em um acidente de carro. O que aconteceu com os seus pais?

– Bem... Minha mãe morreu, eu tinha doze anos. Então meu pai começou a beber, até que as coisas saíram do controle e ele não conseguiu mais parar de beber. Quando ele estava bêbado, ele batia em mim e em meus irmãos... Até que ele se matou.

– Eu sinto muito.

– Está tudo bem agora. Já faz muito tempo. Aqui – Lisbon entregou a xícara de café para Teresa e as duas foram até a sala, e se acomodaram no sofá – Você e o Patrick tem filhos?

– Não... Ainda não – Teresa passou a mão sobre a barriga – Eu ainda não contei para ele. Nunca conversamos sobre ter filhos... Não sei se ele vai aceitar bem a notícia – Teresa bebeu mais um gole de seu café – Mas por que tantas perguntas sobre o Patrick?

– Huh... Por nada – tentou disfarçar

– Você está apaixonada por ele. – afirmou Teresa

– Claro que não! – Lisbon levou a xícara à boca

– Sim, isso definitivamente é um sim! Você colocou a xícara na boca. Patrick me disse que eu faço isso quando minto – acusou Teresa, e Lisbon largou a xícara em cima da mesa centro.

– Ok, isso é um sonho mesmo, então que se dane. Sim, eu estou apaixonada pelo Patrick, mas não há possibilidade de ficarmos juntos

– Por que não?

– Porque ele ainda se considera casado com a falecida esposa dele.

– Falecida esposa?

– É... Red John, um serial killer, matou a esposa e filha dele, e desde então ele tem buscado vingança.

– Oh meu Deus... Nós fomos procurados para trabalhar com esse caso do Red John... Por isso mudamos de Chicago para Sacramento – espantou-se Teresa

– Bem então nã-

_*Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi*_

O despertador tocou e Teresa, de assustada que estava com seu sonho, levantou seu torço, sentando-se na cama, com a respiração ofegante.

– Tessie? Está tudo bem? – perguntou Patrick sonolento

– Está, está... Só tive um sonho maluco –respondeu ela deitando-se novamente

– Quer me contar esse sonho?

– Não. Mas quero te contar outra coisa...

– O que foi?

– Patrick, eu... Eu... Eu estou grávida – Patrick sorriu e abraçou com força sua mulher

– Vamos ser pais? – ele perguntou emocionado

– Vamos. E, Patrick...

– O que foi?

– Eu não quero trabalhar no caso desse serial killer.

– Sim, eu também acho que é melhor não... A gente liga para aquela CBI hoje e fala que não vamos aceitar o caso.

Patrick se aproximou de sua esposa e a beijou com o melhor dos beijos.

O futuro começava agora. Porque a cada pequena mudança, ou começou diferentes, a vida se transforma.

E nunca para de se transformar.

...

************Bonus************

**No universo paralelo...**

Teresa Lisbon raramente acordava atrasada. Mas justo naquela manhã, em que ela estava tendo um sonho desesperador, o relógio resolveu não despertar, por causa de uma queda de energia que ocorrera durante a madrugada.

Quase duas horas depois, ela acorda com o som alto de seu celular, que indicava que alguém estava ligando para ela.

– Alô – ela respondeu sonolenta

– Ahn... Chefe, já são oito e meia da manhã.

– O que? – ela levantou-se da cama em um pulo – Me desculpe, Rigsby, meu relógio não despertou. Estarei aí em trinta minutos.

Lisbon se trocou em uma rapidez de dar inveja, e em poucos minutos ela já estava em seu carro, dirigindo em direção ao CBI.

...

– Chefe, que bom que chegou – disse Van Pelt com um tom de preocupação em sua voz. No corredor haviam algumas caixas empilhadas.

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

– Acho melhor a senhora ouvir do Jane... Ele está na sua sala.

Curiosa, Lisbon entrou em sua sala, encontrando seu consultor sentado em seu sofá branco.

– Ah, bom dia Lisbon – ele lhe entregou uma xícara de café – chegou atrasada, aposto que não bebeu seu precioso café.

– Apostou certo. Obrigada – ela pegou a xícara de suas mãos, e sentou-se ao lado de Jane no sofá.

As cortinas persianas da sala de Lisbon estavam fechadas.

– O que está acontecendo – perguntou Lisbon

– Eu... Eu desisti de perseguir o Red John.

– S-Sério? Isso é mais um truque seu?

– Não, Lisbon... Eu acho que... Se minha mulher visse no que eu me tornei com essa obsessão por Red John, ela não ficaria feliz. Por isso eu vou parar...

– Fico feliz por você Jane. De verdade – Lisbon sorriu – O que você vai fazer agora? Para onde vai?

– Sinceramente eu não sei... Mas não volto para o CBI mais. Pelo menos não por um tempo.

– Bem... Antes de ir embora, que tal um almoço? Para comemorarmos sua liberdade, hein?

– Eu não pretendia ficar aqui por tanto tempo... Mas quem sabe um café da manhã?

– Perfeito!

– E-Eu não estou muito no humor para despedidas, então podemos ir só eu e você? – perguntou receoso

– Claro... No Marie's?

– Ótimo.

Sem olhar para trás, evitando as perguntas, Jane e Lisbon saíram do escritório do CBI e foram até o Marie's.

Assim que chegaram, fizeram os pedidos: café e um muffin de chocolate para Lisbon e um chá de erva doce e ovos mexidos para Jane.

– Para onde vai agora? – Lisbon insistiu na pergunta

– Exatamente agora eu vou até a minha antiga casa em Malibu, pintar o quarto e colocar a venda – Jane respondeu

– Quer ajuda?

– Não, você não precisa ver aquilo

– Eu não me importo...

– Bem... Nesse caso, eu... Agradeço – ambos sorriram tímidos.

Lembrando-se do seu sonho, Lisbon tomou coragem e continuou a conversa:

– Você pensa em se casar? – Patrick riu diante dessa pergunta

– Acho que ninguém se candidataria...

– Sério? Tenho certeza que até faria fila.

– Fila? E quem você acha que estaria nessa fila? – ele continuou na brincadeira

– Sophie Miller, aquela mulher do caso das borboletas, a agente Green do andar debaixo, eu, aquela suspeita do caso passado...

– Espera, espera... O que disse?

– A mulher do caso passado. Lembra? Aquela loira.

– Não, não... O que disse antes disso? – Perguntou Jane. Lisbon prendeu a respiração...

– "Eu". Eu disse "eu" – ela confessou finalmente

Patrick sorriu.

Por cima da mesa, o loiro estendeu a mão até alcançar a mão de Lisbon, que tinha abaixado seu olhar.

– Bem... Você sempre foi a única da minha "fila" – Lisbon alçou o olhar.

– Sério?

Jane, porém, não respondeu com palavras. Ele levantou-se e tocou o queixo dela levemente, aproximando-se cada vez mais de Lisbon.

Os olhos se fecharam inevitavelmente a milímetros antes de suas bocas se conectarem. E logo o beijo veio, doce e carinhoso.

Cheio de promessas e esperança.

Um começo diferente.

* * *

><p><em>Mais uma fic chegando ao fim, e aí a gente pensa duas coisas:<em>

_1 - Poxa, que triste...  
>2- Meu Deus, que escritora doida é essa? Que final maluco foi esse?<br>hahahahahahahaha  
>Acho que estou assistindo Fringe demais... Mas sério agora, vocês gostaram do final, ou ficou muuuuuuito louco e confuso?<br>Não se acanhem, digam o que pensam se pestanejar *.*  
>Quero agradecer todos os comentários que recebi nessa fic e quero dizer que...<em>

...  
>Em breve tem surpresa no pedaço :P<br>Beijinhos


End file.
